Fairy Dragon's RWBY
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: AU, Natsu got a massive power up during his fight with Future Rogue but Lucy was killed a few minutes later. To make things worse, he was framed and was on the hunt by all of Fiore. Natsu, all alone meets an old man named Ozpin and creates a new guild. A few years later, he meets four girls and together they face the new evil that is threatening the world. Natsu x RWBY team.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys!**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Sup people!**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey there everyone!**

 **Christopher Dragkrow: This is a Natsu gets betrayed story, seriously why does people like Natsu betraying others? He's the person that'll never betray his friends and family. But whatever, I'm not here to rant. Anyways, this is a Crossover story and my first crossover story!**

 **Ruby Rose: Some characters will be OOC and I will be older in this story than when I was in canon. Also some things in RWBY never happened in this story.**

 **Natsu Dragneel: Christopher Dragkrow does not own Fairy Tail and RWBY or any of its characters but he does owns this story.**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

' **_Telepathy_** __ ** _'_**

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Chapter 1: The Death and Betrayal_**

The Grand Magic Games is an annual competition held at the largest stadium in Fiore, Domus Flau, which is located in the city of Crocus, it's purpose is to determine the strongest Guild in all of Fiore. At some point in time, the Grand Magic Games was known by another name. It was known to be a banquet of humans, dragons and demons, The Dragon King Festival. The tournament will only last for five days with the Guild with the highest number of points will win the tournament.

There were over 100 Guilds that were competing in this tournament but only 8 Guilds were allowed to compete in the main event.

One team was only allowed to have 5 members and have 1 substitution member. There are many types of events that were held in the tournament such as a race, monster battling, and sharpshooting. But at the end of the day, there will be a battle held between two teams.

The teams that win the events and matches will be awarded points.

1 **st** place will be awarded with 10 points, 2 **nd** place will be awarded with 8 points, 3 **rd** place will be awarded with 6 points and onwards.

For the battle matches, the team that is victorious will be awarded with 10 points while the loser will be awarded with 0 points, but if the match pasts 30 minutes, then the match will be concluded as a draw and both teams gets 5 points each.

Most teams don't get the chance to enter the top eight. Some say that this was a challenge, but there was Guild that took the challenge, this Guild that pulled through the odds, a Guild that was ranked last for the last seven years, a Guild that only a few would remember as the best Guild in Fiore.

This Guild was Fairy Tail.

Now on the Sixth Day at Crocus, Fairy Tail were currently facing an opponent even they might not be able to beat, Dragons.

And controlling them is a man from 7 years from the future named Rouge Cheney, a mage from Sabertooth.

The Future Rouge managed to trick the Princess of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore to activate the Eclipse Gate and bring the dragons from the past to the current time.

Many tried to fight the dragons but soon one by one started losing their lives in the fight, but were ultimately saved by Ultear Milkovich who risked her life, using the Taboo Spell, Last Ages.

With that, she managed to prevent many deaths from occurring as the battles continue the happen between the Dragons and Humans.

 ** _With Natsu_**

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu then sent a fist that was coated by flames at the Future's Rouge direction.

" **Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** Future Rouge thengenerates shadows from his hand and unleashes them at Natsu.

The two attacks collided as Motherglare and Atlas Flame were currently having a battle of their own.

Natsu then jumped off of Motherglare as Atlas Flame caught him.

Natsu then engulfed some flames from Atlas Flame before charging in at Future Rouge again.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a massive torrent of orange-red flames from his mouth at the black and gray haired male.

" **Shadow Dragon's Vortex**!" Future Rogue then extends his shadow in length, creating a swirling vortex that devoured the flames.

Just then Natsu appeared in front of Future Rogue and sent a punch at the black and gray haired male who blocked the attack.

" You're really getting on my nerves, Dragneel" Future Rogue growled as he activated his **White Shadow Dragon Mode**.

Natsu merely smirked as he activated his **Lighting Flame Mode**.

" Well just know that I'm not losing this battle, Rogue!" Natsu shouted as he charged at the black and gray haired male.

" **White Shadow Dragon Sword Horn**!" Future Rogue turns his body into shadows and swirls around his target. He then propels himself at Natsu from underneath, as a beam of light.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist**!" Natsu then engulfs his hand in lightning and flames as he slams his fist at Future Rogue.

The two attacks then sent both **Dragon Slayers** back.

Just then Atlas Flame then knocks Motherglare into a building.

Natsu then jumps on his uncle's back as he started panting.

The electricity around his body disappeared as Natsu's strength was depleting.

' Damn he's much tougher than the current Rogue' Natsu thought before a smirk climbed up his face.

" **Natsu** " Atlas Flame called as Natsu turned his attention to the Fire Dragon's back.

" What is it, Uncle?" Natsu asked as a bright flame was then shot out from Atlas Flame's mouth and a small ball of energy then made its way towards Natsu.

" **Take this** , **Natsu** " Atlas Flame said as Natsu was confused.

" What is this, Uncle?" Natsu asked.

Just then Motherglare roared out as it charged towards Atlas Flame.

" **Hold on tight, Natsu**!" Atlas Flame roared as the Fire Dragon quickly took off into the sky.

Natsu was barely holding on as the beam of energy was still beside Natsu.

" **Natsu hurry up and consume it** " Atlas Flame said as the Dragon quickly shot out flames from its mouth at Motherglare who dodged it.

Natsu, trusting his Uncle, took the ball of energy and ate it.

Natsu's eyes then widened in shock as hellish red flames engulfed his body.

' What kind of flames are these?' Natsu thought as he saw Future Rogue on Motherglare's back.

" Bring it on, Dragneel? Stop being a coward and face me!" Future Rogue shouted as Natsu growled and jumped from Atlas Flame's back onto Motherglare's back.

" Took you long enough." Future Rogue said with a smirk.

Natsu decided to ignore him and waited for the black and gray haired male to make his move.

" What are you waiting for, Dragneel? If you won't attack, then I will! **White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk**!" from Future Rogue's hand, Future Rogue then released a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows at Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a massive torrent of hellish red flames from his mouth at the black and gray haired male.

The flames then consumed the light and shadow before making its way towards Future Rogue who was shocked.

" Impossible…" Future Rogue said as the flames then knocked him from Motherglare's back and crashed into some buildings.

Natsu, too was shocked by what happened as he looked at his hands.

Although it was in the middle of a battle, Atlas Flame couldn't help but smirk.

' **Only you can use those flames, Natsu. Only you can use the flames of a True Fire Dragon Slayer**!' Atlas Flame thought as he avoided an attack from Motherglare.

Future Rogue then appeared from the rubble as he shot himself towards Motherglare.

" I don't know what just happened, but it won't happen again!" Future Rogue yelled out in rage.

" **Shadow Dragon's Vortex**!" Future Rogue then extends his shadow in length, creating a swirling vortex.

" That won't work again!" Natsu yelled out.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a massive torrent of hellish red flames from his mouth at the black and gray haired male.

The flames then burned the vortex as nothing remained.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then sent a fist that was coated by flames at Future's Rouge.

The Future Rogue then coughed out some blood that was mixed with saliva, as he started falling down.

Natsu then jumped down as he lights his entire body ablaze and was headed for Future Rogue at full speed. Natsu then slammed Future Rogue to the ground as the black and gray haired man, coughed out more blood.

Natsu then started panting heavier than before as Future Rogue then stood up slowly.

Future Rogue then glared at Natsu.

" That's it! I have enough of this!" Future Rogue yelled out as he shot towards Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then sent a fist that was coated by flames at Future's Rouge.

Future Rogue was then struggling to push the Fire Dragon Slayer back as Natsu stopped Future Rogue with his attack.

" Go back to your own.." Natsu started as he slammed Future Rogue to the ground and lifted him up, shocking the Shadow Dragon Slayer before he threw him up.

" -time period!" Natsu yelled out as he then jumped up and sent a flaming kick at Future Rogue, sending him crashing to the ground.

Natsu was about to send another fist at Future Rogue who blocked the attack and sent a punch at Natsu who blocked the punch before sending a torrent of flames from his mouth at Future Rogue.

Future Rogue then cried out in pain as he then turned into a shadow as he headed towards Natsu.

" That won't stop me!" Natsu shouted as he placed his hands on the ground as flames were shot from the ground as Future Rogue cried out in pain as he shot out from the ground.

" Uncle!" Matsu yelled out as Atlas Flame dived down and picked Natsu and Future Rogue up.

" This is for hurting my friends!" Natsu yelled as he sent a powerful flaming fist at Future Rogue.

" This is for killing Future Lucy!" Natsu added as he sent a punch that sent him crashing downwards.

" And this.." Natsu then jumped down as Atlas Flame sent him flying downwards as he lights his entire body ablaze and was headed for Future Rogue at full speed.

" Is for making Lucy cry!" Natsu roared out as he was headed towards the Eclipse Gate as a giant fireball.

Future Rogue then cried out in pain as Natsu grunted before shouting out loud.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Yukino were still trying to destroy the Eclipse Gate with the help of their Celestial Spirits but so far they have not made any progress.

Happy had a worried look on his face and when he turned around, he saw a huge fireball headed towards their direction.

" Everyone move out of the way! Get away from the portal" Happy shouted as everyone turned around and saw the massive fireball as well.

Everyone then started running away as the fireball then crashed into the gate.

Creating a huge explosion in the middle, the Eclipse Gate then started breaking into many pieces.

" The portal is broken!" Happy said happily as Lucy smiled and turned towards the broken Eclipse Gate.

" Natsu!"

Motherglare and the other Dragons then started glowing brightly as they roared out from their position, Motherglare's hatchling also started glowing brightly.

Atlas Flame then stared at Natsu who was standing above Future Rogue.

' I won't forget you, son of Igneel, Natsu Dragneel' Atlas Flame thought one last time before he then disappeared from sight.

Natsu was currently staring at Future Rogue who was on the ground, staring back at Natsu.

Future Rogue then looked at his hands and his eyes widened in shock when he saw it glowing. Future Rogue then realized that he was going to return to his timeline.

" The shadows, they tried to consume me" Future Rogue started that caught Natsu's attention.

" They follow me wherever I go. And the day I lost Frosch was the day the shadows and I became one" Future Rogue finished.

" Frosch will not die" Natsu quickly said.

" Be sure to tell me, a year from now to protect Frosch" Future Rogue started as he started mumbling some words to the pink haired Dragon Slayer who's eyes widened in shock.

" …is going to kill Frosch and everyone in this world, including Fairy Tail." Future Rogue finished as he then disappeared.

Natsu then looks on in shock at what he just heard.

" _Gray Fullbuster is going to kill Frosch and everyone in this world, including the members from Fairy Tail_ "

While deep in the Mercurius Halls, Future Lucy started glowing before she disappeared as well.

" Natsu!" Lucy called out as Natsu broke out of his trance and turned to face the blonde female.

Lucy then proceeded to hug the Dragon Slayer who was shocked by this.

Natsu then smiled and placed a hand on her head.

" What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

" Nothing, I just felt like doing this" Lucy replied back.

The two stayed like this for a while before they heard a loud crash.

Both Natsu and Lucy looked up to see a piece of the Eclipse Gate falling down towards them.

" Damn! Fire Dragon-" Natsu quickly grunted in pain as he was still injured from the fight with Future Rogue.

Lucy then pushed Natsu out of the way as Natsu looked on with shocked eyes.

" Lucy!" Natsu shouted as the piece then crushed the Celestial Mage.

Natsu quickly rushed towards Lucy, struggling to move away the piece from the Eclipse Gate.

Lucy was currently, bleeding heavily from her body as the piece managed to crush her body.

" Natsu.." Lucy wheezed out.

" Stop talking Lucy, you're going to be fine!" Natsu shouted as he managed to push away the piece from Lucy.

" I'm glad you're safe…" Lucy said with a smile on her face.

" I said stop talking!" Natsu shouted as he frantically looked for someone.

" Natsu, I'm sorry, but no one can help me in this state" Lucy said.

" Anyone please help! Lucy needs medical attention now!" Natsu shouted out but no one arrived.

" Natsu.." Lucy called out as the pink haired Dragon Slayer ran towards her.

" Lucy, you're going to be fine, I promise you" Natsu said as Lucy laughed softly.

" There you go again, making promises you might not keep" Lucy said as she felt her consciousness about to leave her.

" Lucy please, I beg of you. I can't lose you!" Natsu said as tears started falling from his eyes.

Lucy then moved her arm that was not damaged and placed it on Natsu's face.

" Natsu before I go, I need to tell you something" Lucy said softly.

" Lucy, I beg of you, stop talking. You're going to be fine, Wendy and the others will be here and she'll heal you" Natsu said as he placed his hand on Lucy's.

" You're so caring Natsu, maybe that's one of the reasons I love you" Lucy said as Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

" W-what did you say?" Natsu asked in shock.

Lucy then giggled softly.

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to make a girl repeat herself after a confession? Oh well… Natsu Dragneel…I love you" Lucy said with a soft smile on her face.

" Lucy, I love you too" Natsu said.

"That's.. great. At least I can die happily, knowing that you loved me" Lucy said as she began losing consciousness.

" Lucy, don't leave me now, please!" Natsu shouted,

As Natsu continued shouting for her to stay awake, Lucy started closing her eyes, a lone tear falling from her face.

' Take care, my love' Lucy thought as a lone tear fell from her eye before she lost consciousness.

" Lucy? Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he begged her to wake up, the remaining Fairy Tail guild arrived.

" Natsu? What's wrong?" Erza asked as she saw Natsu crying and Lucy, surrounded by blood.

" Lucy!"

And with that the whole of Fairy Tail and soon the other guilds begun swarming around Lucy but no one noticed Natsu slip by and walk into a dark alley.

' Lucy..' Natsu thought as he slumped down in the alley, tears falling from his eyes as he gripped his hands tightly.

 ** _Same time in another dimension_**

" Man, where is Prof. Ozpin? It's already been a few months since Prof. Ozpin disappeared" a 16 year old female with black hair with a tint of red that reached her shoulders asked her three friends.

" Well he has to be somewhere in this world, right?" a 17 year old female with bright gold hair that reached her waist replied.

" You think that he would suddenly go into another universe because of what happened?" a 17 year old white haired female that tied her hair into a ponytail retorted.

" Don't go saying things like that, we don't know what happened to him" another 17 year old female with long black hair that reached her waist commented.

" Well why don't we report this to Ms. Goodwitch about this first?" the 16 year old female suggested as everyone agreed with her.

" Wait, what's that?" the white haired female pointed at a portal that was in front of them.

 ** _A few days later_**

A funeral for Lucy Heartfillia was then held at the Cardia Cathedral and most of the Guild that participated in the Grand Magic Games, participated Lucy's funeral.

Although they did not know the Celestial Mage much, they do know the pain that Fairy Tail must be feeling and that they need support.

Everyone from Fairy Tail was crying their hearts out, especially those that were very close to her.

" Lucy Heartfillia was a wonderful Guild member, she brought light to this guild and everyone in the guild loves her as she did them." Makarov said as tears were falling from his eyes.

" As Guild Master of this Guild, I love each and every one of the members as they were my own child, and to know that one of them had died, truly make my heart crumble, and that's why I can only hope she will look over us and will rest in peace" Makarov finished as he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

" Hold on for a second!" A voice said as everyone turned to see Gray, looking quite drunk.

" Gray? What's wrong?" Lyon asked.

" Now we have to realize something" Gray said as he was wobbling around.

" Where is that stupid flame brain?" Gray asked as everyone looked around and realized that Natsu was nowhere to be found.

" You're right, where is Natsu?" Levy asked as she looked around but was unable to find locks of pink hair and his Exceed anywhere.

" Also who was with Lucy in her final moments?" Gray asked again as Juvia had to help him balance.

" It was…Natsu!" Laxus said.

" That's right, don't you think it is a little weird, that the flame brain isn't here for Lucy's funeral and how he was the last one with her?" Gray asked.

Everyone then kept quiet at that.

" Maybe it wasn't a coincidence, maybe the flame brain killed her and felt guilty so he didn't come to her funeral" Gray said as everyone started thinking.

" And besides if we hand him to the Council, saying how he murdered Lucy, he'll go to jail and there will no longer be any problem about Fairy Tail." Gray stated with a smirk.

Everyone from Fairy Tail were thinking hard while Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Wendy raged.

" How could you think that Natsu-san did that?" Wendy asked in anger.

" Salamander might be dumb, but he won't ever do that!" Gajeel growled.

" That's right, there was no proof that Natsu killed her!" Sting added as Rogue nodded his head in agreement.

" Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said as Lector nodded his head.

" Why don't you just use your brains? That's exactly why he killed her, Natsu must have been always annoyed by how Lucy treated him so he wanted a little revenge and it went a little too far" Gray stated as Sting attempted to hit Gray but was held by Rogue.

" Let's just leave, Sting. He's not worth it" Rogue stated but was still glaring at Gray.

Sting quietly nodded as the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth walked away along with their Exceeds with Wendy and Gajeel following them.

" I can't believe you would say that, Gray" Wendy said in an angry tone as Charles followed after her.

Gray just shrugged it off as his eyes glowed purple.

" Well why don't we pay the flame brain a visit?" Gray said with a dark smirk as everyone's eyes turned purple as well.

" Yes sir" everyone said as Gray's smirk grew.

' We're now one step closer on to you, E.N.D' Gray thought with a smirk on his face.

 ** _With Natsu_**

Natsu was currently lying in his hammock, not looking like he was going to get out of bed anytime soon.

Happy decided to stay with Natsu, not only to comfort him but they were best friends. They would stick with each other through thick and thin.

' Lucy' Natsu thought to himself as he rolled around his hammock again.

" Damn it, why am I so weak?" Natsu said as Lucy's death kept replaying in his head.

He couldn't stop thinking about how he could have saved her, how he could have prevented her from dying, how he was a failure.

' First, Igneel and now Lucy. Who else will leave my life just like that?' Natsu thought to himself as he got out of bed.

' I need to clear my head' Natsu thought as he began walking towards the door.

' Huh? Why is everyone outside of my house?' Natsu thought as he quickly jumped out of the way to avoid an Ice Attack that destroyed his entire door.

" Knock, knock. We're coming in" Gray's voice was heard as he came into Natsu's view.

" What the hell are you doing?" Natsu growled at Gray but quickly ducked under to dodge a giant fist that was sent by Makarov.

" Gramps what are you doing?" Natsu asked in shock as vines then sprouted from the ground and managed to trap Natsu.

" Guys, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?" Natsu asked in shock.

" It's time for you to accept your punishment for killing Lucy, Natsu" Makarov said in a low but loud enough for everyone to hear as everyone agreed to what he said.

Natsu, however was shocked by this.

" What are you talking about? I never killed-" Natsu was silenced by Erza who pointed her sword at his throat.

" Silence" Erza said with a glare as she pressed the sword against his throat harder.

Natsu could see the hatred from her eyes, in fact he could see hatred from everyone's eyes all but Gray whose eyes showed amusement.

" Now flame brain, will you face your punishment without any unnecessary fighting?" Gray asked as Natsu glared at him and his flames burned away the vines.

" Like hell I would!" Natsu yelled out in anger.

" Happy!" Natsu yelled as the blue Exceed came from the kitchen and flew away with Natsu with him.

" You're not getting away!" Gray yelled as he used his **Ice Magic** against them as Happy skillfully dodged them.

" Don't let them get away!" Gray shouted out.

Everyone then began shooting out their magic at Happy who was able to dodge most of them before a few managed to clip his wings as Happy grunted in pain as the two were now falling into the forest.

" Let's go after them!" Gray shouted as everyone followed him.

 ** _With Natsu_**

Natsu was currently in the middle of the forest with Happy walking beside him.

" Are you sure you're fine, Happy?" Natsu asked in worry as Happy smiled at him.

" Aye!" Happy said cheerfully, not wanting to worry Natsu, after all his wings were too damaged.

" Alright then" Natsu said as he then lifted Happy and placed him on him head much to the Exceed's shock.

Happy then looked at Natsu, questioning his actions as Natsu replied back with a smile.

" Well, well look what we have here" a voice said from behind them as both turned and saw Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail and the other guilds as well.

" You really think we wouldn't catch up to you?" Gray asked as Natsu started running.

" Too slow!" Jet said as he slammed into Natsu who fell to the ground.

" Oh no you don't!" Happy shouted as then lifted Natsu into the air.

" Erza!" Gray shouted as Erza used her Re-quip Magic and used her Heaven Wheels Armor. Many swords then began to surround the red haired female.

" Go my swords!" Erza said as she shot the swords towards Natsu and Happy.

Happy, although he was injured, managed to avoid most of the swords and flew away.

Gray then growled as he then slammed his fist at Erza.

" You're worthless!" Gray yelled at the scarlet haired female who looked down in shame.

" Now hurry up and find that idiot and his cat. We're going to avenge Lucy" Gray shouted as everyone then started running at one direction.

' He may have escaped us this time, but he won't be so lucky next time' Gray thought to himself as the markings on his arm started growing.

 ** _With Natsu_**

Happy was still carrying Natsu until he dropped the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu was shocked by this as he made a perfect landing.

" Happy, what's up?" Natsu asked as Happy kept quiet.

"Happy? Seriously, what's wrong?" Natsu asked as Happy turned to him with tears in his eyes.

" You need to run away Natsu" Happy said as Natsu was shocked by this.

" W-what about you?" Natsu asked as Happy turned back and Natsu kept quiet until he realized what Happy was going to do.

" No, don't do it Happy!" Natsu shouted as tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

" I'm sorry Natsu, but you need to run away, prove them that you never killed Lucy." Happy said as he then flew over to Natsu and hugged him.

" Please Happy, don't do it" Natsu begged as Happy looked at him.

" Natsu, please. Do it for not only me but for Lucy" Happy said as Natsu's bangs then covered his eyes.

" Fine, I'll do it." Natsu said as Happy smiled.

" Thank you, Natsu. Now I need to go" Happy said as Natsu nodded his head.

" Goodbye Happy, I'll miss you" Natsu said.

" Bye Natsu, I'll miss you too, also good luck" Happy said as the two looked at each other for the last time before both then went at the opposite direction.

' Goodbye Happy' Natsu thought as a lone tear fell from his eye as he continued on running, not having a clear destination in mind.

 _A few days later_

Natsu woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun ray at his eyes.

Natsu had been running for these past few days, only eating a few berries he could find and drink the water from the lake that he finds.

But he couldn't stop running, not after Happy sacrificed himself.

' Happy' Natsu then frowned after remembering his Exceed. Natsu then shook his head.

' No it's not time to be sad, I need to go' Natsu thought to himself as he got up and walked towards a lake that was just at a small clearing close by.

Natsu then thought to himself.

' Why did everyone attack me? They had no proof that I was the one who killed Lucy. And why were they listening to Gray?'

Natsu then growled at the thought of the Ice Mage. He led everyone and made them attack him, spreading lies that he killed Lucy.

Unknown to the Dragon Slayer, the darkness in his heart was growing each day

Natsu then reached the clearing and noticed that he was not alone.

It was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

He was currently drinking something with an emblem on the cup he was drinking.

" Hmm, and who are you?" the man asked.

Natsu kept silent as he kept looking at the man, suspicious about him.

The old man then looked at Natsu with an amused smile.

" You don't trust me do you?" the old man asked as Natsu kept quiet.

" Alright then, my name is Ozpin, I am currently a Guild Master of this Guild" the old man now revealed as Ozpin said as he pointed at a small building nearby.

' I never noticed this before' Natsu thought in shock.

Natsu then turned to the old man before he sighed.

" My name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu introduced himself.

" I see, interesting name you have there" Ozpin said as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

" Shouldn't a Guild Master do paperwork or something?" Natsu asked as Ozpin chuckled.

" That may be true if I had any members in the guild" Ozpin said as Natsu looked on and could not hear anything from the small building and realized that Ozpin was telling the truth.

Natsu kept quiet as Ozpin looked at Natsu's right shoulder and noticed the Guild mark on his shoulder.

" So why don't you go back to your guild?" Ozpin asked curiously as Natsu looked at his Guild mark as his bangs covered his eyes.

" I-I don't have a guild" Natsu said as Ozpin raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of his drink.

" Is that so?" Ozpin asked as Natsu then placed his hand on his right shoulder as he then removed his Guild mark with his Magic in front of Ozpin.

" I don't have a guild nor do I need one" Natsu said as his eyes turned darker.

Ozpin seemed to have notice this and stood up.

" Don't you think it's sad that this building is still strong and only one person lives in it?" Ozpin asked Natsu as the old man stood beside the pink haired male.

" Don't even try it, old man. I'm not interested" Natsu said coldly as Ozpin chuckled.

" Are you sure that you don't need a Guild?" Ozpin asked.

" Of course I don't! Being in a guild is like being trapped at home, unable to do whatever you please!" Natsu shouted as his bangs covered his eyes.

Ozpin then placed a hand on Natsu's back.

" You shouldn't hide away your sadness, Natsu. No matter how painful it is." Ozpin said in a soft tone as Natsu's eyes widened as tears began forming in his eyes.

For the past few days, all he could think about was running away. How he would hide from everyone and how he would survive for Happy.

Natsu then cried softly as Ozpin then patted Natsu's back as the Dragon Slayer cried.

After a few minutes, Natsu wiped away his tears before he looked at Ozpin.

" Alright, I'll join your guild" Natsu said as Ozpin smiled.

" I would welcome you but this Guild doesn't really have a name, so as the first member of this guild, why don't you name it?" Ozpin said as Natsu closed his eyes, trying to find a suitable name for the guild.

Natsu then opened his eyes as he looked at Ozpin.

" I think this guild should be called-" Natsu then revealed his opinion as Ozpin smiled.

" Alright then, welcome to the Burning Heart guild, Natsu." Ozpin said as Natsu smiled a bit.

His life was going to change for the better.

 _ **At a dark area**_

"Have you brought them here?" a rough voice asked as a blue haired male appeared.

"Yes sir, I have successfully brought those girls to this dimension" the blue haired male replied as a man with black hair smirked evilly.

"Excellent now everything is going according to plan" the black hair male said.

'Four of the five heroes are found. Where is he? That **Dragon Slayer of Flames'** the black haired man thought.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you do like it then leave reviews and not flames**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favorite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 _ **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**_

 _ **By TulipsRule**_

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the second chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Chapter 2: The Ultimate Dragon Slayer and the meeting_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _**Natsu hurry up and consume it**_ _" Atlas Flame said as the Dragon quickly shot out flames from its mouth at Motherglare who dodged it._

 _Natsu, trusting his Uncle, took the ball of energy and ate it._

 _Natsu's eyes then widened in shock as hellish red flames engulfed his body._

' _What kind of flames are these?' Natsu thought as he saw Future Rogue on Motherglare's back._

" _Bring it on, Dragneel? Stop being a coward and face me!" Future Rogue shouted as Natsu growled and jumped from Atlas Flame's back onto Motherglare's back._

" _Took you long enough." Future Rogue said with a smirk._

 _Natsu decided to ignore him and waited for the black and gray haired male to make his move._

" _What are you waiting for, Dragneel? If you won't attack, then I will!_ _ **White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk**_ _!" from Future Rogue's hand,_ _Future Rogue then released a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows at Natsu._

" _**Fire Dragon's Roar**_ _!" Natsu then shot out a massive torrent of hellish red flames from his mouth at the black and gray haired male._

 _The flames then consumed the light and shadow before making its way towards Future Rogue who was shocked._

" _Impossible…" Future Rogue said as the flames then knocked him from Motherglare's back and crashed into some buildings._

 _Natsu, too was shocked by what happened as he looked at his hands._

 _Although it was in the middle of a battle, Atlas Flame couldn't help but smirk._

' _**Only you can use those flames, Natsu. Only you can use the flames of a True Fire Dragon Slayer**_ _!' Atlas Flame thought as he avoided an attack from Motherglare._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _That's..great. At least I can die happily, knowing that you loved me" Lucy said as she began losing consciousness._

" _Lucy, don't leave me now, please!" Natsu shouted,_

 _As Natsu continued shouting for her to stay awake, Lucy started closing her eyes, a lone tear falling from her face._

' _Take care, my love' Lucy thought as her consciousness left her._

" _Lucy? Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he begged her to wake up, the remaining Fairy Tail guild arrived._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Natsu then reached the clearing and noticed that he was not alone._**

 _It was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants._

 _He was currently drinking something with an emblem on the cup he was drinking._

" _Hmm, and who are you?" the man asked._

 _Natsu kept silent as he kept looking at the man, suspicious about him._

 _The old man then looked at Natsu with an amused smile._

" _You don't trust me do you?" the old man asked as Natsu kept quiet._

" _Alright then, my name is Ozpin, I am currently a Guild Master of this Guild" the old man now revealed as Ozpin said as he pointed at a small building nearby._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Natsu then cried softly as Ozpin then patted Natsu's back as the Dragon Slayer cried._

 _After a few minutes, Natsu wiped away his tears before he looked at Ozpin._

" _Alright, I'll join your guild" Natsu said as Ozpin smiled._

" _I would welcome you but this Guild doesn't really have a name, so as the first member of this guild, why don't you name it?" Ozpin said as Natsu closed his eyes, trying to find a suitable name for the guild._

 _Natsu then opened his eyes as he looked at Ozpin._

" _I think this guild should be called-" Natsu then revealed his opinion as Ozpin smiled._

" _Alright then, welcome to the Burning Heart guild, Natsu." Ozpin said as Natsu smiled a bit._

 _His life was going to change for the better._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **The next day**_

Natsu then yawned as got up from the bed in the guild.

He was too busy yesterday, telling Ozpin about the problem he faced in the past few days, which he replied

" _There are no truth that comes in words, there are only truths that can be seen by one's eyes"_

With that Natsu smiled and had a peaceful sleep without any worry.

Natsu then took a shower and once he was done, he then started wearing the clothes that Ozpin bought for him yesterday.

It consisted of a plain black undershirt, a black red jacket with a hoodie at the back of it, blue jeans and black shoes and around his neck was the scaly scarf that Igneel gave Natsu.

' Hmm not bad' Natsu thought to himself as he looked at the mirror.

Natsu then decided to exit his room and saw Ozpin already sitting on a table with his cup on his hand.

" Morning Master" Natsu greeted as Ozpin smiled at him.

" Good morning" Ozpin replied back as he went to the kitchen and came out with a plate on his hand.

" Here, eat up" Ozpin said as he left the plate in front of Natsu.

On the plate consisted eggs and bacon.

" Thanks for the food" Natsu said as he quickly gobbled up the food.

" My aren't you hungry?" Ozpin asked in amusement.

" Well all I had to eat for the past few days were berries so you can't blame me" Natsu said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

" I see well there's still some at the back if you want" Ozpin said as he then started walking to the back.

Natsu then looked down at his plate before he just got up and left the Guild.

Ozpin looked as Natsu left the guild.

' I wonder how Ruby and everyone are doing in Remnant' Ozpin thought as he washed the dishes.

 _ **With Natsu**_

' Now where can I go?' Natsu thought to himself as he was currently looking at his reflection in the water.

' Since this guild is not even known, there are no missions to do and every Guild in Fiore wants my head' Natsu thought as he looked at the sky.

Natsu's eyes then widened a bit when he saw a silhouette that resembled a dragon in the sky.

' I-is that a dragon?! I better follow it!' Natsu thought as he then started running at the direction the dragon was heading.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Natsu was currently at his last breath as he rested on a tree.

' Damn where is that damn dragon?' Natsu thought as he was panting heavily.

Natsu then looked up as he felt something powerful nearby.

' Is the dragon close by?' Natsu thought as he then walked deeper into the forest.

A few steps later, Natsu was currently in a small clearing.

' Where am I?' Natsu was looking around and saw nothing.

"( **Hmm and who dares walk in my territory**?)" A loud and powerful voice said that made Natsu shiver a bit.

Natsu then turned around and he quickly froze in place.

In front of him was a gigantic Dragon whose body is covered with dark, black scales. The Dragon has large scars that were noticeable especially on his stomach which was a large cut. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down to the end of its tail. The Dragon has a triangular head with two horns on his head, but one of the horns was in half, a pair of large round eyes with red sclera and another large horn that points upwards above his nose. The Dragon also has claws with long, sharp, black nails. The Dragon has large wings that resemble a bat's. The Dragon also has four legs.

"( **Hmm are you the human that dared to interrupt my sleep**?)" The Dragon asked in anger as Natsu unconsciously took a step back.

"( **Answer my question human**!)" The Dragon roared as Natsu took a step forward as hellish red flames surrounded his body.

The Dragon was shocked when he saw the flames.

" My name is Natsu Dragneel, a **Fire Dragon Slayer** and the Son of Igneel!" Natsu roared out as the Dragon's eyes widened in shock.

' This human is Igneel's son? I see well I think this is the only way to repay him' the Dragon thought.

"( **Dragons don't just train humans, why don't you prove it to me**?)" The Dragon challenged as Natsu growled at the comment.

" I'll prove it to you right now! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a torrent of hellish red flames from his mouth at the Dragon.

The Dragon then had to fly out of the way as Natsu then jumped up to reach the Dragon in the air as his fist was covered with hellish red flames as he sent a powerful punch to the Dragon who swung his tail at Natsu, sending both back.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**!"

Natsu then brought his hands together as flames surrounded both of his hands as he then swung them at the Dragon.

The Dragon then destroyed the attack with its fist that was surrounded by black flames.

The Dragon looked on and noticed that Natsu had disappeared.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then sent a fist that was coated by flames at the Dragon as it had the Mythical beast move back a little.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a torrent of hellish red flames from his mouth at the Dragon.

The Dragon then shot out black flames from its mouth as the two attacks collided and the Dragon's attack was easily overpowering Natsu's attack.

' Not yet!' Natsu thought as his attack grew stronger as Natsu's Roar attack overpowered the Dragon's.

' There's no denying it, this human was raised by Igneel' the Dragon thought as Natsu's attack engulfed the Dragon.

Smoke then covered the entire area as the two attacks managed to destroy the entire area, trees were destroyed and the small clearing was now a large clearing.

Natsu was on the ground, panting heavily as sweat fell from his face.

"( **That was very impressive, human** )" a voice said as Natsu looked up and saw the Dragon, there were new scars on its body and some of its scales were broken but other than that, the Dragon looked fine.

Natsu continued on panting as the Dragon walked towards Natsu.

' Damn it, I failed. I never met Igneel again and I couldn't avenge Happy.' Natsu thought as shut his eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable.

But it never came; Natsu then looked up and saw the Dragon looking at him with a smile on its face.

"( **I was very impressed in your skills, Natsu. I guess you really are raised by Igneel** )" the Dragon said as Natsu smirked a little.

"( **But although you're skills are good, there is still room for improvement, and I would gladly help you** )" the Dragon stated as Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

" You'll help me?" Natsu asked as the Dragon nodded his head.

" But why?" Natsu asked.

"( **As I said before, there is room for improvement for you, also I owe Igneel something, and I can repay him back by training his son** )" the Dragon said as Natsu slowly got up.

" Thanks, Uncle!" Natsu said with a soft smile on his face.

' Uncle?' the Dragon thought as a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"( **Ahem, I should introduce myself before I start you're training** )" the Dragon stated.

"( **I am the Dragon of Infinite Flames, Ignis**!)" the Dragon now revealed as Ignis said with pride.

Natsu smirked when he realized that he found a Dragon that can help him avenge Happy.

"( **Now shall we**? **I know a place where you can train** )" Ignis said as Natsu nodded his head in determination.

 _ **At a small clearing**_

" Argh, my head hurts" a voice that sounded feminine said.

" I told you that we shouldn't touch that portal" another voice that sounded feminine said.

" I didn't know that it'll bring us somewhere we don't even know!" the first female shot back.

" Alright that's enough. We can't fight one another! We need to figure out where we are and how to get back" another female exclaimed as the two females then kept quiet.

" Well shall we?" another female said as the four females then started walking to where the wind takes them.

 _ **A few years later**_

It has been a few years since Natsu had met Ignis, the Dragon of Infinite Flames and trained with him. It also has been a few years since Natsu had seen Ozpin. In these past few years, Natsu has been isolated from any humans and the Dragon Slayer had been taught to use his hatred and had become much colder and darker.

Natsu was now 22 years old. And he had also grown as his hair now grew even longer that it reached his waist, he looked more muscular and even taller than the previous years. Natsu had also managed to make sure his clothes fit him. Natsu also wrapped both of his hands in bandages.

And currently the Dragon was watching Natsu meditating on a rock as a large waterfall was on top of him, crashing down huge waters on him.

"( Natsu!)" Ignis called out as Natsu slowly opened his eyes.

"( Get your ass over here now!)" Ignis roared as Natsu sighed as he got up from the rock and jumped to a grassy field.

" Coming" Natsu said in a bored tone as he walked towards the Dragon.

" So what is it old man? Are you bringing me to another Dragon to teach me another Form of the Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked in an uninterested tone as he looked away with his eyes dull.

Ignis then sighed. This was the consequences of bringing him to Kuro, the Dark Dragon King.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _W-what did you say?" Natsu asked in shock as he looked at the Dragon in front of him._

" _(_ _ **I said that in order to use the full power of the Dark Dragon, you need to forget all the friendships that you have made**_ _)" Kuro said in a deep voice._

 _Kuro is a gigantic Dragon whose body is covered with dark, purple scales. The Dragon has large scars that were noticeable especially on his stomach which was a large cut. His back has numerous red spikes, reaching down to the end of its tail. The Dragon has a triangular head, a pair of large round eyes with black sclera and another large horn that points upwards above his nose. The Dragon also has claws with long, sharp, black nails. The Dragon has large wings that resemble a bat's. The Dragon also has four legs._

 _Natsu just looked down as he remembered how he first arrived at Fairy Tail, how he made a family after Igneel had left him, and how Happy had to sacrifice himself for him, and how Fairy Tail had attacked him and Happy, causing Happy's death._

 _Natsu then looked back at the Dragon with dead eyes, the eyes that no longer had any emotion._

" _Alright" Natsu replied as Kuro smirked._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

"( **That's not the reason I have called you** )" Ignis said.

" Well spit it out then" Natsu said in a bored tone.

" **( Natsu Dragneel, you have successfully completed the training that we Dragons have gave you. And it seems our time is up** )" Ignis said as Natsu looked confused.

"What do you mean? You're time is up?" Natsu asked confused as Ignis smiled at him as he started glowing as Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

" W-wait, what's going on?" Natsu asked as the other Dragons that trained him appeared.

"( **We Dragons are still alive because we need to teach our magic to a human that can end Acnologia** )" Kuro said the other Dragons nodded their heads in agreement.

"( **And so far, you are the only human that have caught our attention, Natsu** )" a yellow Dragon said with a smile.

" Kuro, Fulgur" Natsu said as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"( **Where's the emotionless Dragon Slayer that I have taught all these years**? **I remember I taught a man not a kid** )" Ignis teased as Natsu shook his head, stopping himself from crying.

Natsu then looked at the Dragons that have taught him as he then bowed down in front of them.

" Thank you for teaching me you're magic, I promise I'll defeat Acnologia no matter what" Natsu said as the Dragons in front of him smiled.

Kuro, Fulgur and the other Dragons smiled before they disappeared, leaving only Ignis remaining.

"( **Natsu, before I leave I need to tell you something important** )" Ignis said as Natsu looked confused.

" What is it?" Natsu asked.

Ignis then mouthed something to Natsu whose eyes widened in shock as Ignis then disappeared as well, leaving Natsu alone in the clearing.

Natsu then look at his right hand as multiple elements appeared in his hands before Natsu closed his hand.

' I will stop you, Fullbuster for Happy.' Natsu thought as he took one last look around the clearing before walking away.

' Well it's time to go back to the guild.' Natsu thought to himself as he walked.

 _ **A few days later**_

Natsu then sighed in relieve when he saw the Guild still safe and sound.

' I wonder if anyone else joined the Guild' Natsu thought as he placed his hoodie over his head.

' If anyone did join, I can't let them recognize who I am' Natsu thought as he then stood in front of the Guild door.

Natsu then breathe in some air before he pushed the door open.

Natsu then entered the Guild and saw nobody inside it.

' Phew' Natsu thought as he looked around the Guild.

' Looks like nothing has changed' Natsu smiled as he took off his hoodie.

" Hey who are you?" a voice asked as Natsu froze in place.

Natsu then turned to the side and saw four females standing.

The first looked around 20 years old with black hair with a tint of red that reached her shoulders. She has silver eyes and is wearing a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak.

The second was a 21 year old female with bright gold hair that reached her waist. She has lilac coloured eyes and is wearing a tanned vest over a yellow coloured top, black coloured shorts that resembles a skirt, and she also wears an orange scarf that is wrapped around her neck.

The third was a 21 year old white haired femalethat tied her hair into a ponytail. She has light blue coloured eyes and is wearinga pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays a Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

The last was a 21 year old female with long black hair that reached her waist and she is also wearing a bow on her head. She has amber coloured eyes and is wearinga black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

Natsu began sweating, hoping that these girls wouldn't recognize who he was, though his face didn't show it.

However, the four girls weren't even paying attention as they were blushing madly when they saw Natsu.

' He looks so handsome!' the 20 year old female thought as she closed her eyes as she placed her two hands on her cheek.

' He's so hot!' the blonde haired female thought with a little bit of blood falling from her nose.

' He doesn't look handsome, he doesn't look handsome' the white haired female said in her thoughts as she closed her eyes as her face was extremely red.

The black haired female just looked at the ground while blushing furiously.

" Ah I see that the five of you have just met" a voice said as everyone then turned around to see Ozpin standing behind them all.

" Professor!" the four girls exclaimed.

" Hello Master" Natsu greeted with a bow in an emotionless tone.

Ozpin smiled when he saw Natsu.

" Ah, Natsu how many years has it been since you last came into the guild?" Ozpin asked as he sipped his drink.

" Hmm a few years I guess" Natsu stated as he yawned.

The four girls then looked at the two males as they talked with one another as if they knew each other.

" Professor, do you know him?" the youngest female asked as Ozpin looked at her and smiled.

" Yes Ruby, I do know him. He is one of the guild members here" Ozpin said with a smile as the female now revealed as Ruby looked at Natsu and extended her hand at him.

" Hey there, my name is Ruby Rose!" Ruby said cheerfully to Natsu who looked at the hand that was offered to him.

" Whatever" Natsu said as he turned away from the female.

Ruby then frowned as she lowered her hand.

The blonde haired female growled as she walked up towards Natsu.

" What the hell is your problem? She just wanted to greet herself! Why do you need to be so rude?" the blonde haired female said as grabbed Natsu's shirt.

Natsu just stared at her with an emotionless face as he tripped her, making her fall.

But before she connected to the ground, Natsu caught her and helped her up.

" Listen here, I don't care what you want, just don't disturb me" Natsu growled at the four females as he walked away.

" Well do you think you can back up your words?" the blonde haired female taunted as Natsu stopped and looked back at her.

" What?"

" I said why don't you battle the four of us, 4 V 1. If you can beat the four of us then we'll leave you alone, but if we beat you, then you have to do whatever we say" the blonde haired female challenged.

" Wait Yang, we don't have to!" Ruby said as she rushed to the blonde.

" It's alright, Weiss and I didn't have the greatest of starts and now the both of us are best friends!" Ruby said as the white haired girl shouted out a " We are not!".

The blonde haired female now revealed as Yang just smiled at her little sister.

" It'll be fine, Ruby! Besides do you think we'll lose?" Yang asked.

The white haired female now revealed as Weiss just sighed.

" This is too troublesome, don't you think so, Blake?" Weiss asked the black haired female now revealed as Blake beside her.

Blake just sighed before the two females walked to their friends.

Yang smirked when she saw Blake and Weiss walk up to them.

" Well Ruby what about you?" Yang then looked at her younger sister.

Ruby then looked back at her other two friends before sighing and looking back at Yang.

" Alright fine, let's do it" Ruby said as Yang chuckled at her sister before she looked at Natsu.

" Well all four of us are ready, what about you?" Yang asked and she saw Natsu looking at the ground.

" What's wrong? Scared? Well you should be! If you want to back out, the time is now" Yang taunted as Natsu then gave her a dark chuckle.

Natsu then looked up as black flames then surrounded his entire body, shocking the four females.

" Bring it on" Natsu challenged with a smirk on his face.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it! So in the next chapter Natsu will face Team RWBY.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you do like it then leave reviews and not flames**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favorite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Third chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Natsu Vs Team RWBY!_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _(_ _ **But although you're skills are good, there is still room for improvement, and I would gladly help you**_ _)" the Dragon stated as Natsu's eyes widened in shock._

" _You'll help me?" Natsu asked as the Dragon nodded his head._

" _But why?" Natsu asked._

" _(_ _ **As I said before, there is room for improvement for you, also I owe Igneel something, and I can repay him back by training his son**_ _)" the Dragon said as Natsu slowly got up._

" _Thanks, Uncle!" Natsu said with a soft smile on his face._

' _Uncle?' the Dragon thought as a sweat drop appeared on his head._

" _(_ _ **Ahem, I should introduce myself before I start you're training**_ _)" the Dragon stated._

" _(_ _ **I am the Dragon of Infinite Flames, Ignis**_ _!)" the Dragon now revealed as Ignis said with pride._

 _Natsu smirked when he realized that he found a Dragon that can help him avenge Happy._

" _(_ _ **Now shall we**_ _?_ _ **I know a place where you can train**_ _)" Ignis said as Natsu nodded his head in determination._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Kuro, Fulgur and the other Dragons smiled before they disappeared, leaving only Ignis remaining._

" _(_ _ **Natsu, before I leave I need to tell you something important**_ _)" Ignis said as Natsu looked confused._

" _What is it?" Natsu asked._

 _Ignis then mouthed something to Natsu whose eyes widened in shock as Ignis then disappeared as well, leaving Natsu alone in the clearing._

 _Natsu then look at his right hand as multiple elements appeared in his hands before Natsu closed his hand._

' _I will stop you, Fullbuster for Happy.' Natsu thought as he took one last look around the clearing before walking away._

' _Well it's time to go back to the guild.' Natsu thought to himself as he walked._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Well all four of us are ready, what about you?" Yang asked and she saw Natsu looking at the ground._

" _What's wrong? Scared? Well you should be! If you want to back out, the time is now" Yang taunted as Natsu then gave her a dark chuckle._

 _Natsu then looked up as black flames then surrounded his entire body, shocking the four females._

" _Bring it on" Natsu challenged with a smirk on his face._

 _ **Normal POV**_

The four girls were shocked by what they saw, the man in front of them was literally on fire.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Natsu asked in a dangerous tone with a maniacal smirk on his face.

Yang then shook away her fear which took a while but looked at Natsu with a cocky smile on her face.

"Bring it bubblegum head" Yang said as Natsu took the insult and started walking outside not before looking at Ozpin.

"Master, can you be the referee of our match?" Natsu asked politely.

"I'll see what I can do" Ozpin replied as Natsu exited the guild hall.

As soon as he did, the other three girls sighed.

"Did you see that?! What kind of magic do you think he has?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"It's obvious that he uses **Fire Magic** but I have never seen black fire before" Weiss said.

"Which makes it so cool!" Ruby said as she was practically jumping up and down.

"Back at Remnant you would be like this whenever you saw a new weapon, but now you're gushing whenever you meet new types of magic?" Yang asked her sister who rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Weiss then sighed as she remembered what happened a few years back when they got to Fiore and met Ozpin after so long.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Professor!" Ruby shouted happily as the group ran towards the old man who was sitting on log, drinking coffee._

" _Ah Ruby" Ozpin said as he stood up and caught the black and red haired female who jumped and hugged him._

" _Professor where have you been all this time?" Weiss asked._

" _Yeah were you like us, transported into this place?" Ruby asked curiously._

" _Yes I have, and just like the four of you, transported into this place" Ozpin said._

" _Then do you have any idea of the sorts on how to get back?" Weiss asked._

" _So far I have found nothing on knowing how to get back to Remnant" Ozpin replied._

" _Well that's just great, we're stuck in a place where we can't use our Semblance and our weapons!" Yang cried out in frustration._

" _That's not true" Ozpin replied as everyone looked at him in confusion._

" _What do you mean?" Blake asked._

" _Although you are unable to use your Semblances, you are able to use magic" Ozpin said as Weiss raised her eyebrow at him._

" _You mean those things from those fantasy books where people can use magic?" Weiss asked._

" _Something like that" Ozpin replied as Yang laughed._

" _You're expecting us to believe that the people in this world can use magic?" Yang asked in between laughs._

 _Blake sighed at her partner but she too did not believe in what the professor had said._

" _Let me explain,_ _Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. It requires enormous amount of concentration and mental ability for someone to use Magic." Ozpin started._

" _So everyone in this world are able to use Magic, then?" Blake asked._

" _No, there are only 10% percent of the population of this world that are able to use magic. It keeps the balance between ordinary people and those who are able to use magic" Ozpin replied._

" _Alright can we use our magic now?!" Ruby asked excitedly as the thought of her being able to use magic was making her very excited._

" _It is a possibility because every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power and ethernano is the source of Magic Power for all Mages." Ozpin explained._

" _So what happens if the container in the mages body runs out?" Weiss asked._

" _If that were to happen, then ethernano would simply enter the mages body as ethernano comes from the atmosphere and will enter the mages body restoring their magical powers" Ozpin replied._

" _You're not making any of this up are you?" Yang asked as she raised her eyebrow at the professor._

" _I'm sure I wasn't one for jokes at any time, Ms. Xiao Long" Ozpin said to the blonde haired female._

" _You could have just said no" Yang mumbled to herself._

" _So how do we use our magic?" Ruby asked as she started concentrating hard but she was not able to do anything._

 _Ozpin then chuckled in amusement._

" _I think the solution is to first find what kind of magic you girls possess" Ozpin explained as the girls nodded their heads._

" _But how?" Ruby asked._

" _There is someone who would be able to help but currently he is not here" Ozpin said._

" _Who is that person?" Blake asked._

" _He is the first member of this guild" Ozpin said as the girls were confused._

" _Guild?" the four females asked as Ozpin then explained everything that had happened to him during his time in Earthland._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"What can I say, I like to discover new kinds of things" Ruby said sheepishly as Yang sighed.

"I think you girls should go outside now, it is impolite to let Natsu wait like this" Ozpin said.

"So Natsu's his name?" Yang asked the professor.

"Yes his name is Natsu Dragneel and he is the first member of Burning Heart guild, he was also the one who gave the guild its name" Ozpin said.

"So he's the guy you said that would have helped us discover our magic when we first got to this guild" Weiss said in realization as Ozpin nodded his head.

"Well it's too late for that! We already know how to use our magic!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Well let's go, we can't keep bubble-gum head waiting any longer" Yang said as the three nodded their heads as Ozpin walked behind them.

'I do hope Natsu would at least give them a fighting chance' Ozpin thought to himself.

The four women then saw Natsu meditating on the grassy field with his eyes closed and the elements of fire, electric and wind surrounded him.

"I thought he could only use fire?" Weiss said in shock as Natsu opened an eye.

"Oh you're here. I thought you were too scared to face me in battle" Natsu thought as he got up.

"Tough words from a guy with pink hair" Yang smirked as Natsu kept his cool.

"Then I'll prove it to you in battle" Natsu said as he got into his battle stance.

Ozpin then stood in between Natsu and Team RWBY.

"This battle is between Natsu and Team RWBY, let the battle begin!"

'I wonder how Glynda manages to do these kind of things' Ozpin thought.

As soon as Ozpin said those words, Natsu shot towards the women at a very fast speed, shocking everyone.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu's fist was then coated in hellish red flames as he sent a punch at Blake's direction, but all Natsu struck was air.

Natsu then looked at the ground and saw a shadow moving behind him.

'So she uses **Shadow Magic** , eh?' Natsu thought to himself.

" **Re-quip Crescent Rose**!" Ruby shouted as she got a colored rose red with black trims scythe, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. Ruby's crest is engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon.

Natsu just stared at her but deep inside he was starting to get angry after all the **Re-quip Magic** was also used by a certain scarlet haired mage.

Ruby then charged towards Natsu as she suddenly disappeared, shocking Natsu for a split second as he ducked under to avoid a slash from **Crescent Rose**.

Ruby was shocked by this as Natsu grabbed the scythe and threw it along with Ruby far away from him.

'She's fast, I'll give her that' Natsu thought as then turned around to see Yang charging towards him with her fist on fire.

Yang then sent multiple punches at Natsu's direction, but the pink haired Dragon Slayer managed to avoid every single punch that was sent at him before he sent a flaming kick at Yang, sending her back.

'She uses flames just like me, I wonder if it's tasty or not' Natsu thought to himself.

" **Re-quip**!" Weiss shouted as she re-quipped her sword, Myrtenaster.

She then shot out icy winds from her sword at Natsu who just stood there, taking it before he charged at Weiss with his fist covered in flames and lightning.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist**!"

Natsu then sent a punch at Weiss who screamed out in pain as she was struck by both the flames and lightning.

'Is that the best these girls can do? I expected more from them' Natsu thought in disappointment as the girls stood together.

"I say we hit together at once" Ruby said as she held Crescent Rose tight.

Ruby then started charging towards Natsu again as Natsu then shook his head as he closed his eyes, trusting his instincts as he avoided another attack from Crescent Rose before he attempted to kick Ruby who jumped back to avoid the attack before she disappeared once again.

Natsu then looked around cautiously and saw Yang running towards him with her fist covered in flames as well as Blake who was carrying a thick, grey sheath with a sharp edge, similar to that of an oversized cleaver.

Yang then started punching at Natsu's direction but the pink haired mage managed to block the blonde haired female's attack.

Blake then attempted to attack from behind with her but Natsu managed to catch the attack, shocking both Yang and Blake.

Natsu then kicked Yang away before punching Blake in the gut sending both females back.

Weiss and Ruby then started running at Natsu as Weiss created a Glyph that shot Ruby towards Natsu as Ruby swung her Crescent Rose at Natsu who caught the attack before he punched Ruby, sending her flying towards Weiss.

The four females were slightly panting as Natsu was still looking as fresh as ever.

"That guy is tough" Yang said as she slightly panted.

"He could even face our speed and fight back" Blake said as she held her Gambol Shroud tight.

"Although he's outnumbered he is still able to counter us" Weiss added.

"That doesn't mean he's unbeatable though" Ruby said as everyone smiled.

"That's what I like to hear!" Yang said as she felt a new surge of energy in her.

"You're right about that" Blake added with a smile on her face.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Weiss asked as Ruby smiled.

Natsu then turned to the four females and realized that they were more determined than before.

'This will prove to be interesting' Natsu thought as Yang and Weiss started running towards him with Yang running faster than she did before as she then started sending punches at Natsu's direction.

Natsu managed to avoid every single one of them as Weiss shot out icy wind from the sword at Natsu.

Natsu then realized that his feet were now incased in ice.

Blake then started running towards Natsu as her Gambol Shroud was now in its Katana form.

"Something like this isn't going to stop me!" Natsu shouted as he immediately breaks the ice with no problem whatsoever as he then engulfed his fist in lightning before he slammed it to the ground, causing lighting to shoot from the ground, stopping Blake from running as she jumped back to avoid the attack.

Yang then started sending punches at Natsu yet again but Natsu caught her punch, shocking the blonde haired female and smirked at her.

" **Dark Dragon's Oblivion**!"

Natsu then engulfed his other hand in darkness before he sent a powerful punch at Yang, sending her flying.

Blake then caught her partner with the ribbon at the end of her weapon before throwing her towards Natsu.

At the same time, Weiss created an ice ramp that boosted Ruby's speed as she shot herself towards Natsu at a very fast speed.

Natsu then waited at the last minute before jumping up as Yang caught her sister in the air before throwing her at Natsu's direction.

" **Wind Crescent Rose**!" Ruby then held Crescent Rose tight as wind started surrounding the scythe as she then attempt to slash Natsu.

Natsu then lit his hands on fire as he grabbed Crescent Rose shocking the youngest female in Team RWBY.

" **Dual Dragon's Lightning Shadow**!"

Natsu's fist was surrounded by lightning and darkness as he sent a punch towards Ruby.

Ruby used Crescent Rose to block the attack with much difficulty but it gave Natsu the chance to kick her back, sending her crashing towards the ground.

Natsu then fell to the ground as he turned his head to the side just in time to avoid a punch from Yang.

" **Re-quip**! **Ember Celica**!" Yang then jumped back as the bracelets on Yang's hands then cover Yang's hands and forearms gauntlets, acting as arm guards. The gauntlets have a golden color and the shells inside are red and orange.

With a battle cry, Yang charged at Natsu as she started sending punches at Natsu's direction.

Natsu continued avoiding the hit before he made Yang trip as he had to jump up to avoid Blake who was about to attack him from the shadows.

Yang then started shooting bullets from her gauntlets at Natsu who was shocked by that as he created a shield made of fire.

Weiss then shot icy winds at the flames, cooling the flames as it turned into ice.

Yang then charged at the ice before destroying it in one punch but Natsu was not there.

"Where is he?" Yang asked as she looked around.

Flames then shot out from the ground, Yang then jumped back as she avoided the attack but was unable to dodge an attack from Natsu who struck her from the back, sending her flying.

Ruby then charged towards Natsu as she swung her Crescent Rose at Natsu who avoided the attacks from the younger female.

Natsu then caught the scythe in his hands before he threw it away.

"Crescent Rose!" Ruby cried out as the scythe was stuck on a tree.

Natsu then started sending punches at Ruby who was unable to block them as Natsu sent a punch to the black and red haired girl's gut, sending her flying back.

Weiss then charged towards Natsu slashing her Myrtenaster at Natsu, who managed to dodge every single one of them.

Natsu then caught the sword with a single hand as he sent a flaming kick at Weiss, sending the white haired girl flying back as Yang came charging towards him with her fist on fire.

Natsu grabbed her fist tightly as Blake started running towards him. Natsu then spun Yang as he threw her at Blake's direction.

Blake was shocked by that as the two females fell to the ground.

Natsu just watched as the females got together as they started panting harder.

"Any idea how to even get a hit on him?" Yang asked as she placed a hand on the ground for support, she was almost beat. Her aura was able to block most of the damage that she takes but Natsu still hits hard.

"I say it's time to go full power on him!" Ruby suggested as everyone looked at her.

"Please explain how we would do that?" Weiss asked as she was panting heavily as well.

"We use our **Semblances** " Ruby said as everyone nodded their heads and Yang even smirked.

"Let's do it!" Yang shouted in enthusiasm as if she wasn't tired.

Natsu, who heard the conversation between the females, was confused.

'What is a **Semblance**?' Natsu thought in confusion as the girls then looked at him in determination.

"I have a plan!" Ruby shouted in determination as everyone huddled together and Natsu closed his ears in order to stop himself from hearing their so called plan.

"Alright!" Weiss said as she closed her eyes and as she created Glyphs under Ruby, Blake and Yang.

" **Time Dilation**!"

All three females glowed as they increased their speed and reaction time, Natsu seemed to have noticed this as well as he jumped back.

'Looks like they had a small boost, but will it help them?' Natsu thought as Ruby suddenly disappeared, attempting to strike Natsu from the back but the pinkette ducked under and kicked the girl who blocked with her Crescent Rose but was still sent back.

Blake then created clones of herself and all of them were headed towards Natsu.

Natsu merely looked at them as he avoided each and every one of their attacks before striking them one by one, making them disappear leaving only the real Blake.

" **Eternal Flame Dragon's Iron Fist**!" a multicolour of flames surrounded Natsu as he shot it towards Blake who could only look at the massive fireball in shock and fear before she quickly disappeared into the shadows.

Natsu then turned to side to see Yang's hair on fire as her lilac coloured eyes turned to red.

Yang then started charging towards Natsu as she started sending multiple punches at Natsu.

'This tactic again?' Natsu thought as he sent a flaming kick at Yang, sending her flying into a tree.

Weiss and Ruby then started running at Natsu as Weiss created a Glyph that shot Ruby towards Natsu as Ruby swung her Crescent Rose at Natsu who caught the attack before he punched Ruby, sending her flying towards Weiss.

Yang and Blake, who created clones of herself yet again, started running towards Natsu as Yang started sending punches at the pinkette who managed to block each attack before sending a flaming fist at Yang before he kicked one of Blake's clones, sending her flying towards the real Blake.

Weiss then charged towards Natsu as she swung her sword at Natsu who blocked the attack before he sent a punch at Weiss who created a Glyph to block the attack.

Natsu then creates intense flames from his elbow, boosting his striking power as he overpowered Weiss's Glyph, destroying it and sending Weiss back in the process.

Ruby then increased her speed as she then jumped into the air before pressing the trigger on the polearm of her scythe, firing bullets at Natsu who avoided each attack.

Ruby then sent a kick at Natsu who blocked her attack as he grabbed the girl's leg before launching her into the air.

Yang then charged towards him at fast speed as she started sending punches at Natsu yet again as Natsu could easily read her movements and dodged each attack.

Natsu then sent a punch at the blonde haired girl who managed to dodge it, shocking Natsu as she sent a flaming fist at Natsu who barely ducked under the attack before sending her flying into the woods with his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**.

Weiss then used her Glyph to control Yang who was in the air as the blonde haired female dropped to the ground as she winked at the white haired girl.

Ruby then started sending slashes made of wind using her scythe at Natsu who jumped back to avoid the attack. Blake then appeared behind him and held his hands tightly.

Weiss then created a Glyph that shot Yang towards Natsu as Blake still held the pinkette.

Yang then sent a powerful punch at Natsu, sending him backwards into a tree, destroying it in the process.

"Alright, we did it!" Ruby cheered as did the rest.

"That was really tough" Weiss sighed as she lowered her Myrtenaster.

"Agreed" Blake said as she was panting heavily.

"Well anyways, your plan worked little sis!" Yang cheered.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _We'll need Yang's Semblance in order to beat him" Ruby said as Yang smirked._

" _All I have to do is to take his hits and end him in one hit right?" Yang asked in a smirk._

" _Not only that, we have to constantly attacking him to make him unsuspicious about our plan, and once Yang has took enough of his attacks, Yang will deal with the final blow" Ruby explained as everyone nodded their head, agreeing to their leaders plan._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Ozpin then looked at Natsu who was still lying on the tree.

'There's no way he should be unconscious, although Ms. Xiao Long's attack was strong, I feel that Natsu would be stronger' Ozpin thought.

"Natsu is no longer able to-" Ozpin was unable to finish his sentence as he heard clapping behind him as everyone turned around and saw Natsu standing with an emotionless look on his face and he looked undamaged except for his shirt that had a huge hole that showed Yang's attack on him.

"Impossible!" Ruby shouted in shock as Natsu then walked towards the girls.

"Impressive, I never expected you to be able to hurt me like you did" Natsu praised but his face didn't show it.

"How are you still standing? I hit directly!" Yang shouted.

"Hard as well, which is impressive. Sadly it will take a lot more to defeat me" Natsu said as the girls got into their battle stance.

"This time, I'm not giving you any chances this time!" Natsu shouted as he inhaled some air and lightning and fire surrounded his body.

" **Lightning Flame's Dragon Roar**!"

Natsu then gathers and combines the electricity and flames in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large and powerful burning and sparking blast.

The four girls then looked at the blast in fear as they closed their eyes for the inevitable yet it did not come.

Ruby then slowly opened her eyes and saw Ozpin standing in front of them yet he did not look injured whatsoever.

"Are you girls alright?" Ozpin asked as the other three then opened their eyes as well.

"Wait, where did the blast go?" Yang asked as she looked around in shock.

"I think Mr. Dragneel missed his attack, isn't that right?" Ozpin asked as he turned to Natsu who was in shock before the pinkette shook his head.

"Yeah, looks like I missed my attack" Natsu said.

"Anyways, I think it is safe to say that Mr. Dragneel is the winner since he is still able to fight while you girls are exhausted" Ozpin said as the four nodded their heads.

"Alright, how about we go to the guild and get you healed?" Ozpin suggested as nobody opposed to the idea as everyone started walking to the guild, except Natsu.

'He managed to destroy my **Lightning Flame's Dragon Roar**? But that's almost impossible, even if I didn't use full strength, it should be impossible for someone to stop it like he did' Natsu thought as he watched Ozpin enter the guild.

'He has more strength than what he looks, I guess the saying does go as "Don't judge a book by its cover"' Natsu thought for the last time as he entered the guild as well.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

The girls were shocked when Natsu was the one that offered to heal them.

"It would take more time for your wounds to heal if you did it normally" Natsu explained to the girls.

Ozpin smiled as he watched the girls ask Natsu questions.

"What kind of magic can you use?"

"How did you get so strong?!"

"How can you use lightning and fire together?!"

Natsu's eyebrows then twitched in annoyance at the questions he was receiving as Blake watched silently.

"Now girls, why don't you give Mr. Dragneel some room" Ozpin said as he walked towards the five.

The girls reluctantly followed as Ozpin stood in front of them.

"Now since the five of you will probably be the only members of the guild, I suggest that the five of you be a team" Ozpin said as everyone's eyes widened at that.

"What!"

"The five of you have to bond together and work together from now on" Ozpin explained as Natsu clenched his fists tightly.

He was not going to experience the same thing again. He was not going to make friends with them and get betrayed in the end.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Professor?" Ruby asked as she could sense the anger from Natsu.

"It's the best for everyone here" Ozpin said.

"Alright then, if it's your request, I will follow" Natsu said reluctantly.

"But I want to ask something" Natsu said as they turned to him.

"What is it?" Ozpin asked.

"What is a Semblance?" Natsu asked as everyone were shocked at what he had just asked.

"How do you know about that?" Weiss asked in shock.

"I overheard your conversation in the battle" Natsu said as the girls were shocked that the pinkette was able to hear from such a distance.

"Alright since you already heard, we need to give you an explanation" Ozpin said.

"A Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, it is somewhat similar to the magic of Earthland except that we do not need Ethernano to use it" Ozpin explained as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"If a Semblance is somewhat similar to Magic as you said, then why does it not require Ethernano?" Natsu asked as Ozpin looked at the girls before looking back at the pinkette.

"I guess in order for all of us to bond together, secrets must be exposed" Ozpin said as the girls' widened.

"Professor, you're going to tell him-" Blake was unable to finish as Ozpin nodded his head.

"Tell me what?" Natsu asked again in a frustrated tone, he was starting to get impatient.

"The reason we do not need Ethernano is because of we already know how to activate it during our time at our original home" Ozpin started.

"Original home? Are you saying that you're not from around here?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, we are from a different world" Ozpin exposed as Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it! So in the next chapter Natsu and the others would 'bond' and go on their first mission together**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you do like it then leave reviews and not flames**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Third chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Bonds between different worlds._**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 ** _Normal POV_**

 _"_ _A Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, it is somewhat similar to the magic of Earthland except that we do not need Ethernano to use it" Ozpin explained as Natsu raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _If a Semblance is somewhat similar to Magic as you said, then why does it not require Ethernano?" Natsu asked as Ozpin looked at the girls before looking back at the pinkette._

 _"_ _I guess in order for all of us to bond together, secrets must be exposed" Ozpin said as the girls' widened._

 _"_ _Professor, you're going to tell him-" Blake was unable to finish as Ozpin nodded his head._

 _"_ _Tell me what?" Natsu asked again in a frustrated tone, he was starting to get impatient._

 _"_ _The reason we do not need Ethernano is because of we already know how to activate it during our time at our original home" Ozpin started._

 _"_ _Original home? Are you saying that you're not from around here?" Natsu asked._

 _"_ _Yes, we are from a different world" Ozpin exposed as Natsu's eyes widened in shock._

 ** _Normal POV_**

Natsu was shocked at what he heard although he shouldn't be.

After all, he has been to a different world as well at Edolas.

"I see" Natsu said as the Blake looked at him curiously.

"You're taking this rather well" Blake commented.

"It's not too much of a shock as I have been to a different world as well. A world where magic is very limited" Natsu explained as the girls had shocked look on their faces.

"Although I am curious to how you all managed to get here" Natsu said.

"We managed to get here through a portal that mysteriously appeared at a forest and somebody wanted to check out where the portal leads to" Weiss explained as Ruby then laughed sheepishly.

Natsu then nodded his head as he turned to Ozpin.

"What about you Master?" Natsu asked as Ozpin then moved his glasses up.

"I too managed to get here through a portal but there was someone that brought me here." Ozpin explained as everyone was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked, confused.

"This was how it went" Ozpin started as he began telling them how he got to Earthland.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Ozpin was currently in his office, drinking his coffee as he stared out the window._

 _Just then he heard a loud noise from behind him and he turned around to see two men wearing black clothes as well as a black mask that covered their entire face. Behind them was a portal._

 _"_ _Are you Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy?" one of the men asked._

 _"_ _Yes I am, what do you two want?" Ozpin asked curiously as he held his cane._

 _"_ _We're bringing you with us" the other men replied._

 _"_ _Where are you bringing me might I ask?" Ozpin asked calmly._

 _"_ _We don't need to tell you, we were ordered to bring you with us and we will do so!" the first man said as he shot himself towards Ozpin._

 _Ozpin managed to strike him with his cane as the other man struck him from behind, making Ozpin fall into unconsciousness._

 ** _The next day_**

 _Ozpin then woke up to see that he was now in a dense forest._

 _'_ _I'm no longer in Remnant' Ozpin thought as he felt the different atmosphere in the air._

 _Ozpin then turned to the back to see a rundown building._

 ** _Flashback end_**

After finishing explaining what had happened, Natsu then pondered at what Ozpin said.

"You said that one of those guys said that someone ordered them to bring you to Earthland" Natsu said as Ozpin nodded his head.

"Then that means the people who brought you here are also the people who brought you four here as well" Natsu said as he turned to the four females.

"Why would they bring us here in the first place?" Yang questioned.

Natsu then shrugged his shoulder.

"That question should be asked to those people" Natsu responded as he stretched his body before he started walking into the guild.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I won the match which means you guys will leave me alone from now on" Natsu responded, not even looking back at them as he entered his room.

Ruby then sighed dejectedly as she turned to Ozpin.

"How are we going to bond now?" Ruby asked their guild master.

"Just wait until he opens up to you four. He has had a terrible past with people" Ozpin responded as he too walked into his room.

"I wonder when that'll be" Yang said as the four of them were now alone in the hall.

 ** _A few months later_**

Natsu then yawned as he got up. He missed the feeling of sleeping on a bed rather sleeping on a tree.

In the past months days, he was busy training Dragon Slayer Secret Arts that he wasn't able to master during his time with his Dragon Teachers, while occasionally the girls would challenge him one by one in hopes of beating him but he managed to defeat them easily. There was something that made him interested of those girls, they were better at fighting in a group rather than fighting alone, but even if they fight alone, they were still strong enough to be an S Class Wizard. They were really one of a kind.

Natsu then shook his head at all of these thoughts, he was starting to open up to them and he didn't like it. He can't trust anyone like he did them ever again.

It didn't help when Ozpin had forced him to bond with the girls by making him to talk to them and go together as a group.

Natsu then got himself ready as he walked to the halls and noticed that he was the only one awake.

Natsu's stomach then growled which made Natsu groan.

'Looks like I have to cook'' Natsu thought as he walked into the kitchen and got the ingredients to make pancakes.

Yang then yawned as she exited her room before she walked to the hall in her pyjamas before she stopped all of a sudden.

Yang then started smelling the air as a sweet aroma filled her mind.

'That smells delicious' Yang thought with stars in her eyes as she ran towards the source of the smell.

Yang then entered the kitchen and saw Natsu cooking.

"You can cook?!" Yang shouted as Natsu sighed.

He had detected her scent as soon as she exited her room but he couldn't avoid her or leave since he was cooking.

Natsu then grumbled as his response as he got two plates and placed pancakes on both plates.

He then handed a plate to Yang who stared at it in confusion.

"I didn't put anything weird inside it if you're wondering. It's just that we're now guild mates even if I don't want to be." Natsu responded as Yang took the plate from Natsu as the Dragon Slayer walked away from the kitchen leaving a blushing Yang in the kitchen.

'Looks like he can be nice if he wants to' Yang thought as she then walked out as well and joined Natsu eating breakfast.

After a few more minutes, everyone was awake and Natsu was forced to cook more for everyone.

"I didn't know you could cook, Natsu" Ruby commented as she finished her pancakes.

'You don't know a single thing about me except my name' Natsu thought to himself as he sighed.

"I can't always depend on others so I learned how to cook" Natsu said with a bored tone.

"Well it's delicious!" Ruby claimed with a smile on her face as Weiss sighed.

"Do you need to be so loud this early?" Weiss grumbled as Ozpin chuckled in amusement.

From what Natsu told him before about what a guild was meant to be, he truly felt that they could be a family.

Natsu then got up catching everyone's attention.

"Natsu where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to train, there's nothing much to do in here since we have no missions to do" Natsu said as Ruby then looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"We do missions in a guild?" Ruby asked as Natsu nodded his head.

"Of course, what else do you think guilds do?" Natsu responded as he was about to exit the guild.

"Actually" Ozpin said as Natsu turned back and saw the older man holding a paper which looked like a mission request.

"I have a mission request right here" Ozpin said as Ruby looked at Ozpin expectedly.

"Are you saying that we can go on a mission?" Ruby asked as Ozpin nodded his head.

"Alright!" Ruby shouted excitedly as Natsu looked at the mission request.

 _Please help,_

 _There is a monster that constantly attacks our village and kills the villagers, please send help to kill this monster._

 _Reward: 50,000,000 Jewels._

Natsu's eyes widened when he read the request.

It seemed like it was an S Class Mission.

"Where did you get this from?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I've had it ever since you left a few years ago. Someone handed this request to me and told me that they wanted the Burning Heart to do this mission" Ozpin said as Natsu just nodded his head.

'When I left a few years ago, it was only me and Ozpin in the guild so why is it that they want us to do this mission?' Natsu thought to himself.

"-tsu, Natsu. Natsu!" a voice shouted which snapped him out from his thoughts.

He then saw Ruby in front of him with worry in her eyes.

"Natsu are you okay? We called you many times but you didn't respond" Ruby asked with worry.

Natsu then shook his head and smiled softly at the black and red haired female as he placed a hand on her head, shocking the girl in the process.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me" Natsu said as he then walked into his room, leaving a blushing Ruby and her team behind.

Ozpin then smiled as he realized that Natsu's heart was beginning to open up.

'Damn it, I thought I told myself not to open up to them!' Natsu thought to himself as he looked in a mirror.

"Natsu" a familiar voice said as Natsu's eyes widened before he quickly turned around.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Natsu asked but all he got was silence.

"Damn it, I'm starting to become crazy" Natsu cursed himself as he washed his face before he headed down to the Guild hall.

He then saw everyone raring to leave.

"Let's go already, Natsu!" Ruby said excitedly as Natsu sighed.

She acted the same way he did when he was in Fairy Tail.

"Alright, let's go" Natsu said as the five of them then exited the guild as Ozpin watched them from behind.

'Good luck girls, I hope that you can get him to accept you, because time is starting to run out' Ozpin thought as he drank his coffee.

 ** _With Natsu_**

Natsu and the others managed to reach a train station as the Dragon Slayer quickly put on his hoodie to hide his face.

Natsu's eyes then widened as he managed to catch a familiar scent from in front of them.

"Natsu why are you hiding your face?" Weiss asked as Natsu placed a finger on his mouth which said 'Keep quiet'.

The group then walked forward as Yang then bumped into someone as she fell to the ground.

"Ow, what the hell?" Yang swore as she hit the ground.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" a voice asked and she turned to see a man with black spiky hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black undershirt with a white coat, black jeans and black shoes.

He then offered a hand to Yang but Natsu helped pull her up.

"Let's go" Natsu whispered to her as he started walking ahead.

"What's wrong with him?" the man asked as Yang waved her hand.

"Sorry about that, he's doesn't like company" Yang said as she bowed at him.

"Sorry about that, it's time for us to leave" Yang said before she and everyone else ran after Natsu.

The man then looked on before a smirk made its way to his face.

'Found you'

Natsu then continued walking before Ruby caught up with him.

"Natsu slow down a bit, please" Ruby said as she was panting just then everyone managed to caught up with the two of them.

"What's the rush for anyways?" Weiss asked as she was holding her knees for support.

"That guy" Natsu said which sparked everyone's curiosity.

"You mean the guy that bumped into Yang? What about him?" Ruby asked curiously as Natsu looked down, a frown made his way to his face.

"He's the guy that ruined my life" Natsu whispered but Blake was the only one who managed to hear him.

'Ruined his life? What does he mean?' Blake thought to herself.

Before Ruby could ask any more questions, Natsu then coughed a bit before looking forward.

"Shall we go on or do you want to give up on this quest?" Natsu asked as Ruby smirked at him.

"We never give up on a quest, no matter how tough it is!" Ruby said determinedly.

"Says the girl wearing a dress" Natsu commented as both she and Weiss gave him glares.

"It is NOT a dress. It's a combat skirt!" Weiss growled as Ruby nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah!"

Natsu and the other two rolled their eyes as they continued on walking.

 ** _Later that night_**

Natsu and the others were currently in a forest clearing eating their dinner that was cooked by Natsu. After walking for several hours, the girls were exhausted and wanted a break. Natsu didn't want to stop but he didn't want to disobey Ozpin's orders since he was the only one he trusted thus far so he took a break with them.

"I still can't believe you can cook this well, Natsu" Ruby exclaimed after she finished her meal.

"Don't judge a book by its cover then" Natsu said with his eyes closed as he leaned on a tree.

"You look comfortable" Weiss claimed as she say the peaceful look on Natsu's face.

"I've been sleeping on trees for a few years now, so I've gotten quite used to it" Natsu said, not even opening an eye.

"Why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself Natsu?" Yang asked suddenly as Natsu opened and eye and raised his eyebrow at her causing Yang to blush in embarrassment.

"I mean if we are going to work together we might as well get to know each other better" Yang said softly at the last part as her cheeks were burning red.

Natsu, who heard everything, sighed before he got up from the tree and walked to the group and sat down behind all of them.

"Well you all know my name is Natsu Dragneel. I use **Dragon Slayer Magic** which is-"

"What's **Dragon Slayer Magic**?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

"I was just getting to that" Natsu said as Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as everyone else chuckled.

"As I was saying, **Dragon Slayer Magic** is a Lost Magic that allows the user to have the ability to slay Dragons." Natsu explained as Blake raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dragons exists in this world?" Blake asked curiously as Natsu nodded his head.

"Of course, in this world we live in there's different types of magical creatures from dragons to talking cats" Natsu said as he saw Blake's eyes sparkled for a while before returning to normal.

"Wait there's talking cats?!" Ruby shouted in excitement as Natsu sighed.

He knew that would happen.

"Yes there are. They have a species of their own called the Exceed" Natsu said as a frown formed on his face. He couldn't help but remember his late partner.

Yang, noticing the frown on the pinkette's face, decided to change the topic.

"So can you continue telling us about you?" Yang asked as Natsu then turned to her before he nodded his head.

"I am able to use different elements of **Dragon Slayer Magic** such as fire and lightning, I can also fuse them to make them stronger than normal" Natsu finished as Ruby had stars in her eyes.

"That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed as she was practically jumping up and down.

"Can we learn how to use Dragon Slayer Magic?" Yang asked as she recalled the fight that she had with Natsu and the way he fought with his fist coated with flames.

It was similar to hers yet there was something different about it.

"It depends" Natsu said as Ruby instantly got close to him, much to his discomfort.

"Please teach me how to use Dragon Slayer Magic! It looks so cool and powerful!" Ruby begged with the most dangerous weapon a female could have.

The puppy dog eyes.

Natsu instantly fell victim to it as he was unable to look away or even ignore her. The way she looked at him was making him feel a certain warmth he had not felt after so long.

Fortunately for him, Ruby was pulled away by Yang who had an annoyed look on her face.

"You're still too young to get close with guys" Yang said as Ruby pouted.

"I'm just one year younger than you!" Ruby exclaimed as Weiss and Blake watched with amusement as the black haired female turned to Natsu.

His words from before was ringing in her head.

" _He's the guy that ruined my life_ "

For the first time she has heard Natsu sounded so…

Broken.

It was like, he had nothing left. Who was that guy and what did he do to Natsu?

"Natsu can I ask you a question?" Blake asked and Natsu could tell it was something serious.

"Sure ask away." Natsu said,

"Who was that man from before and what did he do to you?" Blake asked as Natsu's eyes widened in shock as silence then filled the group.

"So you heard what I said from before, eh?" Natsu said in a soft tone before he chuckled bitterly.

Blake, hearing what the pinkette had said immediately felt guilty.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I shouldn't have asked anyways" Blake said as Natsu turned to her before looking at everyone else.

"I'll tell you all but I'm sure that the small bonds that we have so far would be destroyed if you heard this" Natsu said as everyone was curious yet worried about what they were going to hear.

"I'll tell you all my story since I could remember" Natsu said as he closed his eyes and breathe in some air.

"I had no memory of neither where I came from nor my parents who bore me into this world. I don't know if I have any siblings or not. I don't know if I was abandoned or forgotten since the only thing I could remember was waking up in a forest." Natsu started as Yang frowned at him.

'So he's like me, he doesn't really know his parents or if they left him or not but he's had it worse than me' Yang thought with a small frown on her face.

"Then I met a dragon in the forest" Natsu continued as everyone's eyes widened.

"You met a dragon?!" Weiss stated in shock as Natsu glared at her that told her to keep quiet.

"As I was saying, I met a Dragon in the woods named Igneel and he decided to train me and teach me Dragon Slayer Magic." Natsu said with a small smile on his face as he recalled his father that taught him a lot of things.

"He taught me how to fight, he taught me how to read and write he even taught me how to use magic" Natsu explained as Ruby had a confused look on her face.

"Where is Igneel now then?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I don't know" Natsu responded as everyone looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Weiss asked him.

"I mean that he just disappeared one day without me even knowing" Natsu thought as he looked at the scarf that was still in good condition after all these years.

"Did he give you that scarf?" Ruby asked as she saw Natsu wearing the scarf everyday she saw him.

"Yeah, it was the only thing besides his magic that he left with me" Natsu said before he coughed and continued.

"After that, I wandered around and reached a city called Magnolia which held one of the most famous guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail" Natsu said as he remembered when Makarov brought him to the guild, meeting everyone and Fullbuster.

"Later I joined the guild and build many friendships that would seemingly last a long time" Natsu said as the girls could detect the anger in his voice.

"After spending almost a decade at Fairy Tail, that's when everything changed" Natsu said in a bitter tone.

"Every year there is an annual tournament that decides the strongest guild in Fiore called the Grand Magic Games" Natsu explained as the girls were curious about that.

"After Fairy Tail had been the weakest guild of Fiore for almost seven years, we then joined the Grand Magic Games in the Year X791. We managed to come out on top but the next day was a day no one had expected." Natsu said as Blake raised her hand.

"What is it?"

"You said that Fairy Tail were the weakest guild before the tournament in the Year X791. Why is that?" Blake asked.

"Well there were some complications that forced the stronger members from the guild to not take part" Natsu said as he couldn't tell them that he had been asleep for 7 years without aging.

"Anyways, that day a man that goes by the name of Rogue Cheney came from the future and forced dragons from the past to appear into this timeline" Natsu said as he clenched his fist tightly.

That day still haunted him and he couldn't help but feel responsible for her death.

"Someone had sacrificed her own freedom to allow us victory and we managed to get rid of the dragons." Natsu said as he looked downwards, his bangs covering his eyes.

"After getting rid of the dragons, a female was killed" Natsu said shocking everyone.

"A week later a funeral for that person was held at Magnolia that's when that guy told everyone that someone had killed that female and everyone else believed him and attacked that person. That same day, his partner sacrificed his life for him to live on and that person was never the same again." Natsu finished.

"But that doesn't answer my question" Blake said.

"It actually does" Natsu said as the black haired female turned to him inn confusion.

"How?"

"Because that person who killed the female was me" Natsu revealed shocking everyone.

"W-what?" Yang said in shock as Natsu looked down in shame.

"It was my fault she died, if only I wasn't weak then she wouldn't have died" Natsu said with a forced laugh as he looked at the girls. His face now had tears on them.

"Her name was Lucy Heartfillia, she was another one of my partners in my team and she was the most amazing person ever" Natsu said as a small smile made its way to his lips, remembering the time he spent with the Celestial Mage.

"I felt responsible for her death that's why I couldn't even go to her funeral. She died with a smile on her face as well, she was an angel and all I could do was watch her die" Natsu finished as tears were falling uncontrollably from his face as he clenched his fist tight.

"That man, that asshole was the reason why I'm here! I lost my partner the only person that believed in me because of him!" Natsu shouted as tears started falling from his face more as the Dragon Slayer remembered the last moments he had with both Lucy and Happy.

The girls couldn't believe what they had just heard, they never knew how broken and sad Natsu was.

Yang then walked forward towards Natsu who was looking down, crying to himself before the blonde haired female hugged him, shocking the pinkette in the process.

"Let it out Natsu. It's better to let it out with someone by your side" Yang said in a soft tone as Natsu clenched his eyes.

"Why?" Natsu asked as Yang turned to him.

"Why don't you hate me or even attack me?" Natsu asked as Yang smiled softly.

"Because I know that you're not a murderer" Yang said as Natsu looked around and saw the rest of the girls giving him soft and comforting smiles.

"Yeah, the Natsu we all know is a strong person and a great cook!" Ruby said with a smile.

"He's emotionless yet he cares for us at the same time." Weiss said with a blush on her face.

"But he's always alone, he never had anyone with him" Blake added.

"And we are willing to be there for him if only he accepts us" Yang finished as Natsu looked at them in shock.

He certainly wasn't expecting this to happen.

Natsu then wiped the tears from his face and looked at the girls in front of him.

"Thank you" Natsu said softly as a smile was present on his face, the smile that he always had when he was still in Fairy Tail.

The girls blushed a bit when they saw the smile but shrugged it off.

"So what do you say? Are we all friends now?" Yang asked as she extended a hand to the Dragon Slayer who looked at it.

Although the girls showed a brave face, they didn't want to hide the nervousness they felt inside them. They truly wanted to be there for their new partner and want him to be happy with them as well.

Natsu then grinned as he grabbed on Yang's hand.

"I guess we all are friends now" Natsu said as everyone sighed in relieve while Ruby cheered.

"Alright we're all friends now!" Ruby then pulled Weiss with her as Ruby danced while the white haired female tried to free herself.

Both Blake and Yang chuckled while Natsu smiled softly.

He now has friends who he can turn to if he had any troubles that he kept inside of him; and he can't wait to see what the future has in store for him.

 **End Chapter**

 ** _Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it! So in the next chapter Natsu and the others would start their mission. And Natsu finally bonded with Team RWBY._**

 ** _Natsu Dragneel: If you do like it then leave reviews and not flames_**

 ** _Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!_**

 ** _The three of them: We hope to see you soon_**

 ** _Have a good one everyone_**

 ** _-Christopher Dragkrow signing out_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Fifth chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 _ **Chapter 5: Burning Heart's First Mission! Part 1**_

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _So what do you say? Are we all friends now?" Yang asked as she extended a hand to the Dragon Slayer who looked at it._

 _Although the girls showed a brave face, they didn't want to hide the nervousness they felt inside them. They truly wanted to be there for their new partner and want him to be happy with them as well._

 _Natsu then grinned as he grabbed on Yang's hand._

" _I guess we all are friends now" Natsu said as everyone sighed in relieve while Ruby cheered._

" _Alright we're all friends now!" Ruby then pulled Weiss with her as Ruby danced while the white haired female tried to free herself._

 _Both Blake and Yang chuckled while Natsu smiled softly._

 _He now has friends who he can turn to if he had any troubles that he kept inside of him; and he can't wait to see what the future has in store for him._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Natsu then opened his eyes as he yawned and stretched his hands.

Natsu then looked around and saw the girls still asleep with all of them sleeping quite close to him.

Natsu then remembered the talk he had with them yesterday night, how he had exposed to them about his past, how they had accepted his past and how they managed to become friends.

Natsu then chuckled silently, not wanting to wake the others up, at the way he managed to become friends with the four after how he treated them the past few months he was in Burning Heart.

'Well I better prepare some breakfast for everyone' Natsu thought as he slowly got up, preparing himself before he started to cook.

Yang then moaned in her sleep before she opened her eyes as she managed to catch a delicious scent coming from nearby her.

Yang then turned to see none other than Natsu himself cooking.

"Good morning Chef Natsu" Yang teased with a smile as she walked towards him as Natsu turned to her.

"Good morning to you too" Natsu greeted with a small smile on his face before he turned back to his cooking.

"It's really great to see you smiling, Natsu" Yang commented as Natsu chuckled a bit.

"That's what everyone seems to say" Natsu responded as he tasted his soup with a spoon before handing it to Yang who seemed confused.

"What is it?" Yang asked as she looked at the spoon.

"Don't you want to try it?" Natsu asked as he raised an eyebrow as Yang took the spoon and was about to place it in her mouth when she realized something.

'Natsu used this spoon to try it and placed it in his mouth and this is the same spoon' Yang thought as her face was now red.

"What's wrong? Your face is really red. Are you sick or something" Natsu asked in worry as Yang quickly shook her head.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just curious, d-did you use this spoon to test out your cooking?" Yang asked as her cheeks were red.

Natsu was confused about her question as he nodded his head.

"Well yeah I needed to use something to test out, right?" Natsu asked as Yang just looked at the spoon, her cheeks still red.

"D-don't you have any other utensils to use?" Yang asked as Natsu shook his head.

"If I use this then it'll be an indirect kiss" Yang mumbled the last part as her cheeks turned redder but Natsu was still able to hear it with his enhanced hearing abilities.

"What's an indirect kiss?" Natsu asked as Yang was glad and at the same time disappointed that her Dragon Slayer guild mate was dense.

"N-nothing" Yang asked as she quickly placed the spoon in her mouth as hundreds of flavors exploded in her mouth.

"Is it delicious?" Natsu asked with a smile, already knowing the answer from the looks on the blonde haired female's face.

"It's WAY better than delicious!" Yang stated.

"That's great to hear because it looks like everyone else is awake" Natsu stated as the rest of Team RWBY got up and saw Natsu and Yang.

"You two are up early" Weiss commented as she stretched her entire body.

Natsu shrugged as he got bowls for everyone before filling it up with his soup.

After eating Natsu's delicious soup, the five continued on their journey.

"What's the name of the town that we are headed to?" Ruby asked.

"It's a small town called Riquewihr" Natsu told the younger female who looked very excited. [1]

"I can't wait to do the mission!" Ruby said as she was practically jumping up and down.

"Calm down sis if not you'll wear yourself out" Yang stated as she held Ruby's hood of the cloak.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Let me go Yang!" Ruby complained as Natsu chuckled while Blake looked at him.

"You're more cheerful aren't you?" Blake asked as Matsu turned to her.

"Well this IS the most fun I've ever had in years" Natsu responded to the black haired female who shrugged her shoulders.

After a few hours later, the group managed to reach the town and they were shocked at what they saw.

"Look at that!" Ruby said in awe at the view she was currently seeing.

"It's amazing!" Yang added.

The town was filled with many types of flowers which show the beauty of nature and it also had a crystal clear lake at the middle of the town.

"I would love to stay in this town longer" Weiss commented.

"Well after we finish our mission, we could hang around the town for a day" Natsu said as the girls were excited about that.

"For now, let's go and meet the client" Natsu said as the girls nodded their heads.

"Where does he live?" Ruby asked as Natsu shrugged.

"Considering the reward money he offers, he must be a rich man" Natsu stated as he wore his hood over his head. After all, he was still a wanted man.

After a few minutes, the group reached their designated destination with the group, minus Natsu and Weiss were jaw dropped at what they saw.

It was a HUGE mansion that covered an entire area of the town. Natsu and Weiss were not shocked since for Natsu's case, he had seen the Heartfillia estate before which was much bigger while for Weiss's case, she had lived at a much bigger mansion before.

"Shall we head inside?" Natsu asked as he managed to snap the three girls from their thoughts as they nodded their heads.

Natsu then knocked on the high class door and waited.

A few seconds later, the door opened before they were greeted by a middle aged butler.

"Ah, are you people mages from the Burning Heart guild?" the butler asked.

"We are" Weiss responded formally as everyone rolled their eyes at the tone of voice she had used.

"Welcome then, the master has been expecting your arrival" the butler said with a bow as he walked inside the house with everyone following him in suit.

The butler then brought them through the house's halls as everyone looked in awe at what they saw.

"And here we are" the butler said as he brought them to the end of the hall where a six foot door was in front of them.

"My master is waiting for you inside" the butler said before he bowed at them and walked away.

The group then opened the door which creaked loudly, the five found themselves witnessing a variety of luxurious items in the room such as utensils, portraits and many others.

In the middle of the room was a man who looks around the age of 35, he was currently sitting on a luxurious looking chair. He has blonde hair and a moustache. He has wrinkles on his face and is wearing a tuxedo.

"Ah Burning Heart, welcome to my home" the man said as he got up.

"My name is Rito Shinji" the man now revealed as Rito greeted the group with a bow.

Everyone looked at him with a smile but Natsu looked at him suspiciously.

This man had sent a request to Burning Heart even when he was the only member.

"Now let me give you details about the job." Rito started as he walked to his window.

"There's a monster that goes by the name of Gilgulim that lives in the forest next to this town." Rito said as he turned to face the group.

"It is a very dangerous monster that can eat your memories and turn it against you" Rito stated shocking everyone in the room.

"So it can create illusions from our memories and it can command them to attack us?" Blake asked as Rito nodded his head.

"Yes, that is why I have sent it to your guild" Rito said as he turned to Natsu.

"After all, you would be able to defeat it. Isn't that right, Mr. Natsu Dragneel?" Rito asked as Natsu stood up in shock.

"How do you know who I am?" Natsu asked as Rito chuckled.

"Don't underestimate me boy, I too am a mage. I have been watching the Grand Magic Games since it started but no one has caught my eye except you. I believe you are the only person that is able to defeat the Gilgulim" Rito stated

"Also, I know that you are wanted by the Magic Council and every Guild in Fiore and if you help me then I won't report you" Rito threatened as Natsu just stood there as the girls looked at him, worried.

"Alright then" Natsu looked at the blonde haired man with an emotionless look on his face.

"We accept your request" Natsu stated as everyone else then got up.

Rito smiled at them as he sat on his chair again.

"Excellent. Well I wish you all the best for your mission then" Rito stated as they left the room.

'Good luck Natsu, from what I saw that day, Mrs. Heartfillia's death was not by chance' Rito thought as he started drinking his coffee.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu and the others exited the mansion as the pink haired male was stopped by Ruby.

"What is it?" Natsu asked

"Are you okay? I mean from what Rito had just said" Ruby asked in worry as Natsu placed a hand on her head.

"I'll be fine, I promise" Natsu responded as he looked at them with a smirk.

"Are you guys ready to take on that monster or are you guys scared?" Natsu taunted as everyone looked at him with determination.

"No way, if anyone's getting scared it should be that Gilgulim thing!" Yang stated confidently.

"We'll take it down easily!" Ruby stated as Weiss nodded her head at that.

"Well let's stop spending anymore time here and go find that monster!" Natsu shouted confidently with the girls smiling at Natsu's enthusiasm.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Natsu and the girls were currently walking in the forest, looking high and low for anything that looks like a monster.

"Damn, how hard s it to find a monster like it?" Yang complained.

"We don't know how it looks like or where its current location is. For all we know, it could be living right under us right now and we don't know" Natsu stated as his eyes went wide when he felt an earthquake.

"A-an earthquake?" Blake stated in shock and fear as Natsu felt something under them.

"Everyone get out of the way. NOW!" Natsu shouted as he managed to push Weiss out of the way as Ruby, Yang and Blake managed to jump away as well. Just then something leapt into the air before digging its way underground.

"Are you alright, Weiss?" Natsu asked in worry as he held his hand to her as the white haired girl blushed as she took his hand.

"Thanks" Weiss replied.

Natsu then placed his hand on the ground.

"What was that, just now?" Ruby asked.

"I think we just met the Gilgulim" Natsu stated as he looked at the giant hole that the Gilgulim made.

"Well looks like you were right Natsu, great job" Yang stated sarcastically.

"How are we going to track him now?" Blake asked.

"I think I have an idea" Natsu said as he got some dirt from the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Yang asked as Natsu started smelling the dirt much to the disgust of everyone.

"Eww, what are you doing?" Ruby asked as Natsu got up.

"I got its smell" Natsu said as everyone was confused.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"I did say that a dragon raised me, so I can smell, see and hear things normal people usually can't do" Natsu explained as everyone was shocked at what he had said but Blake was the most shocked.

'He can smell, see and hear things normal people can't. Is he really human?' Blake thought.

"Well come on, let's go! We can't let it get away!" Natsu said as everyone nodded their heads as Natsu started running using his smell to track the monster, with Team RWBY following him.

Natsu and the others then reached a large clearing but it was empty.

"Natsu, why'd you stop?" Yang asked as Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"The scent stopped here, which means that thing is around here somewhere. So be careful" Natsu warned as they formed a circle as everyone looked around.

The group then felt another earthquake but this time it was much more powerful than before.

"It's here" Natsu said as a purple and black monster which resembles a Minotaur. It has red rings surrounding its entire body as it roared out, destroying the trees which are close to him.

Natsu and the others, who had already got their weapons, got into their battle stance as they looked at the monster ahead of them.

"Let's go!" Natsu said as they then charged towards Gilgulim.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu's fist was covered by hellish red flames as he jumped at Gilgulim before he slammed his fist at the monster, sending it back.

Weiss then created a Glyph that shot Ruby towards the monster.

" **Wind Crescent Rose**!" Ruby then held Crescent Rose tight as wind started surrounding the scythe as she then shot out a blade of wind from the scythe at the monster.

The monster then shot out torrents of flames from its mouth which countered the blade of wind that Ruby created.

On the ground, Yang was sending kinetic forces of punches at the monster as Gilgulim raised its tail before slamming it at Yang.

Before the tail was able to hit Yang, Blake managed to use her Shadow Magic and push the blonde haired female away to safety.

Blake then looked at her with a smirk that said "You're welcome"

Yang then sent a thumbs up to Blake as she jumped back.

Blake then created multiple clones as she jumped on the monsters back.

Blake then sheathes her sword allowing her to dual wield both her sword and sheathe.

Blake then started slashing the monsters body as she ran on its body as Gilgulim roared out loudly in pain causing Blake to cry out as well since she has sensitive ears as she was now falling down.

Yang then jumped and caught her partner as the two of them landed safely.

Blake then saw Yang looking at her with a smirk that said "You're welcome"

Blake smiled at her partner as Weiss created Glyphs under Ruby and Natsu.

" **Time Dilation**!"

Natsu and Ruby then glowed as they increased their speed and reaction time.

Natsu then looked at his hands as he felt this feeling before.

'This feels like the time Wendy managed to boost us with her magic' Natsu thought as he looked at the monster in front of him.

Ruby then started running towards Gilgulim who shot out flames from its mouth as Natsu then ran before he stood in front of her.

"Natsu, get out the way!" Ruby shouted in fear but Natsu just smirked in response.

The flames then engulfed the Dragon Slayer as everyone could only watch in horror.

Just then they heard a slurping sound as everyone saw the flames swirled towards the pinkette's mouth.

The girls were shocked as Natsu sighed in relieve as he sent a smirk at Gilgulim's direction.

"Your flames really taste like shit" Natsu said as he wiped his mouth.

"But thanks for the meal cause I'm all fired up now" Natsu finished his entire body was surrounded by lightning and flames.

" **Lightning Flame's Dragon Firing Hammer**!" Natsu then engulfs lightning and fire around his right fist and forearm before he sent the powerful strike at Gilgulim.

Gilgulim managed to block the attack with both of his hands

"Yang!" Natsu called out as the blonde nodded her head as she ran towards Natsu before jumping up as the Dragon Slayer boosted her flight towards the monster as he kicked the sole of her legs.

Yang then sent a powerful fist at Gilgulim and with her boosted speed; she managed to knock the Minotaur to the ground.

Yang was then falling as Natsu caught her before she hit the ground.

"Nice of you to drop in" Natsu smiled as Yang blushed.

"Smooth talker" Yang grumbled as Natsu chuckled and placed her to the ground.

The group then ran up to them.

"Natsu how were you able to eat fire like that?" Weiss asked in shock as the memory of watching Natsu eating fire was still replaying in her mind.

"Yeah, wouldn't that burn your tongue and hurt a lot?" Ruby asked in worry.

Natsu then smiled at the younger female.

"All you need to know if that Igneel taught me how to consume my own element that I have learnt" Natsu said as Gilgulim stood up and roared in anger.

"Looks like it's up again" Natsu said as they turned and saw the Gilgulim running towards the group.

They managed to jump out of the way but Gilgulim then shot its tail at Ruby, holding the younger female tightly.

"Ruby!" Yang cried out as she watched her younger sister getting squeezed tightly by the monster.

Ruby then winced in pain as Weiss then used a Glyph that shot Natsu towards the monster.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu's fist was covered by hellish red flames as he then slammed it at Gilgulim's body, causing it to release Ruby.

Yang then caught her younger sister as Blake held both her sheathe and her sword.

"Natsu cover me!" Blake shouted as Natsu inhaled some air.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a torrent of hellish red flames at the monster who blocked the attack with its two arms.

As soon as the monster lowered its hands, Blake appeared in front of it and slashed its face.

Gilgulim moved back and saw Yang below it with her hair on fire.

Yang then jumped on the monster's face before sending punches at Gilgulim's face.

Gilgulim then swatted Yang away from his face as she then crashed into some trees, destroying it.

Ruby then ran up the monster's body as she slashed the monster's body with her Crescent Rose before she jumped off the monster's body.

Gilgulim then roared out in pain but it wasn't able to move because Weiss had incased its feet with ice.

"Natsu!" Yang shouted as she jumped towards him.

"You got it!" Natsu replied as he caught her before throwing her towards the monster.

Yang was headed towards Gilgulim at a very fast speed as her fist was engulfed in flames.

Yang then slammed her fist at Gilgulim, sending it flying back through the woods as it crashed to the ground.

"Alright, good job Yang!" Ruby cheered.

"That was impressive" Weiss added as Blake nodded her head.

'So that was why she took my hits during our fight. She gets a boost in her strength when she gets attacked' Natsu thought.

"That was a strong hit" Natsu commented with a smile as Yang smirked at him.

"I've been training as well bubblegum head" Yang said as Natsu smirked.

"Looks like I have to take you on again" Natsu stated.

"Wait, I've been training as well, you won't beat me like you did last time!" Ruby stated confidently.

"I too have been training hard so you better watch out Natsu" Weiss added.

"I won't let you keep beating me" Blake said as Natsu smirked before the group then laughed.

Natsu and the others then stopped their laughter as they felt a powerful wave of death from behind them as they saw the Gilgulim glaring at them as darkness surrounded it.

The others then gulped in fear as Natsu glared at it.

"Get back" Natsu said as the girls looked at the pinkette in shock.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Ruby managed to ask as Natsu took a glance at the younger female before looking back at the Gilgulim.

"You girls go find a safe place to hide, I'll take this stupid monster on" Natsu said shocking the others.

"Natsu you can't!" Yang said as Natsu looked at her before smiling at them.

"I'll be fine, I promise you guys. Now run!" Natsu said as the girls looked at each other before they ran away and hid behind some trees.

"Now you stupid ugly beast!" Natsu shouted as his entire body was surrounded by flames, lightning and air.

"Bring it on!"

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it! So in the next chapter Natsu will fight the Gilgulim alone. What memories will the Gilgulim use against Natsu?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you do like it then leave reviews and not flames**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Sixth chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Burning Heart's First Mission! Part 2_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 ** _Normal POV_**

 _Natsu and the others then stopped their laughter as they felt a powerful wave of death from behind them as they saw the Gilgulim glaring at them as darkness surrounded it._

 _The others then gulped in fear as Natsu glared at it._

 _"_ _Get back" Natsu said as the girls looked at the pinkette in shock._

 _"_ _Natsu what are you doing?" Ruby managed to ask as Natsu took a glance at the younger female before looking back at the Gilgulim._

 _"_ _You girls go find a safe place to hide, I'll take this stupid monster on" Natsu said shocking the others._

 _"_ _Natsu you can't!" Yang said as Natsu looked at her before smiling at them._

 _"_ _I'll be fine, I promise you guys. Now run!" Natsu said as the girls looked at each other before they ran away and hid behind some trees._

 _"_ _Now you stupid ugly beast!" Natsu shouted as his entire body was surrounded by flames, lightning and air._

 _"_ _Bring it on!"_

 ** _Normal POV_**

" **Dragon Element Fusion: Azure Fangs**!"

Natsu's entire hand was surrounded by fire, lightning and air as he shot it straight at Gilgulim.

Gilgulim seemed to take the attack well as it roared out and charged towards him.

Natsu then jumped up and grabbed onto the monster's horns.

Natsu then felt his stomach started to gurgle but he overcame that sensation as he held onto the horns tightly before he managed to throw the monster to the ground, shocking the girls.

"Amazing" Weiss stated in shock as she was in awe a Natsu's power.

"I really need him to teach me how he fights" Yang stated.

"I really want him to teach me his **Dragon Slayer Magic**!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes as Blake watched as Gilgulim got up again.

"Still up for more, big guy?" Natsu asked as he then took off his jacket and waved it to his side.

"Ole" Natsu taunted with a confident grin as the Gilgulim then raged as it charged towards Natsu a fast speed.

'Just a bit more' Natsu thought as he waited until the Gilgulim got closer.

As Gilgulim was about a few feet away Natsu reacted.

'Now!' Natsu thought as he quickly dodged the attack at the very last second as his fist was surrounded by fire and lightning.

" **Lightning Flame's Dragon Firing Hammer**!" Natsu then engulfs lightning and fire around his right fist and forearm before he sent the powerful strike at Gilgulim.

Gilgulim was unable to dodge the attack as it was sent flying upwards as Natsu then shot out flames from his hands to send him flying upwards.

"Woah!" Ruby stated in awe as she saw Natsu above the Gilgulim.

" **Dragon Slayer Forbidden Arts: Black Aster Blade**!" Natsu was then consumed by his black flames as he thought about the time when Kuro decided to teach him this move.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Natsu, come here" Kuro called out as a younger Natsu opened his eye as he stopped his meditation._

 _"_ _What is it?" Natsu asked in a bored tone._

 _"_ _I want to teach you something brand new" Kuro stated as Natsu still had a bored look on his face._

 _"_ _What? Is it another Secret Arts? Not interested" Natsu stated as he waved his hand at the black dragon._

 _Kuro smirked when he saw Natsu going back to his meditation._

 _So, the black dragon picked the pink haired male from his shirt as Natsu grunted._

 _"_ _I knew that you would say that so I won't teach you a Secret Arts" Kuro said as Natsu tilted his head to the side._

 _"_ _Then what will you teach me?" Natsu asked curiously._

 _"_ _Tell me Natsu, have you heard of Forbidden Arts before?" Kuro asked as Natsu looked confused._

 _"_ _Forbidden Arts?" Natsu asked as Kuro smirked._

 _"_ _These arts are more powerful than any Secret Arts and attempting to learn it requires a strong magic power" Kuro stated as Natsu smirked._

 _"_ _Well hurry it up and teach me Kuro!" Natsu shouted with enthusiasm in his voice._

 _"_ _But" Kuro started as Natsu turned to the black dragon._

 _"_ _Using a Forbidden Art will need the user to surrender something after using it" Kuro said as Natsu's eyes widened in shock._

 _"_ _So if I use this Forbidden Arts once, I have to surrender something after using it" Natsu repeated as Kuro smirked._

 _"_ _Getting cold feet Natsu?" Kuro asked as Natsu looked at him with dead eyes._

 _"_ _I have nothing to lose anyways, let's start!" Natsu said._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Natsu then head butts Gilgulim and with a roar, the flames that surrounded Natsu intensified as Natsu's speed increased and Gilgulim crashed to the ground, destroying the ground under it, creating a huge crater.

Natsu then panted heavily as he reached the ground safely before he then placed a hand on his left eye and yelled out in pain.

"Natsu!" Ruby cried in worry as she then ran towards Natsu with everyone following.

As soon as Ruby reached Natsu, she saw that Natsu's left eye was now plain white instead of its usual black colour.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Ruby asked as she stood close to the Dragon Slayer who chuckled.

"I guess Kuro was right, I needed to give something up after using a Forbidden Art" Natsu chuckled as he held his eye in pain.

"Natsu what's wrong with your eye?" Yang asked as Natsu the removed his hand and everyone gasped in shock when they saw that Natsu's left eye no longer had colour in them.

"What happened?" Blake asked as Natsu chuckled a bit as he got up.

"Does anyone have something I can wrap my eye with?" Natsu asked as Weiss then handed him a white cloth as Natsu then wrapped his left eye around his head with the cloth.

"Thanks and to answer your question, the move that I used just now was a taboo spell" Natsu stated as he turned to face his friends.

"A taboo spell? What is that?" Ruby asked as she was slightly worried as the sound of it, it wasn't good.

"A taboo spell is a very dangerous spell that a consequence will fall on the user once used" Natsu explained as everyone's eyes widened.

"So you mean" Blake was unable to finish her sentence as Natsu nodded his head and placed a hand on his left eye.

"That's right, I gave up my left eye" Natsu said with a bitter smile as silence fell upon the group.

"Why?" Weiss asked as Natsu just looked away as he saw the Gilgulim still on the ground.

"Because it was the only way I could defeat it. That is my strongest move and if that couldn't defeat it then I don't know what will" Natsu shrugged his shoulder as Weiss then walked up to him as Natsu turned to her.

"Then why did you ask us to leave?" Weiss asked in an angry tone as Natsu just looked down.

"I have faced darker enemies than this Gilgulim before but you guys haven't so obviously I decided that this will be my fight not yours" Natsu said as Ruby then slapped him in the face as Natsu stared in shock as he never expected Ruby of the four to hit him.

"This isn't just your fight!" Ruby shouted as she held her Crescent Rose tightly in her right hand.

"We're a team, and teams fight together. What you just did isn't what teams do!" Ruby shouted angrily as everyone nodded their heads at what their leader said.

Natsu just looked at them before he laughed a little much to the confusion of everyone.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked angrily as Natsu looked at her with a smile on his face.

"You're right Ruby and I'm sorry. But this is the first time you acted so mature" Natsu teased as everyone chuckled as well leaving an embarrassed Ruby.

"Don't laugh!" Ruby pouted as Yang then hugged her little sister.

"Don't worry Ruby, you're still our leader" Yang said as Ruby attempted to free herself from Yang's death hug.

Everyone laughed before Natsu was suddenly wrapped by dark tentacles that came from behind him.

"What the?" Natsu then screamed out in pain as the tentacle glowed purple as did the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu!" Yang then shot out bullets from her Ember Celica at the tentacle but it did nothing.

Natsu then engulfed his entire body on fire as he managed to free himself from the tentacle.

Natsu then crashed to the ground with a thud as the pinkette cursed in pain.

"Natsu are you okay?" Yang asked as the four of them reached their guild mate.

"Don't worry, I'm fine but it looks like that thing is not down for the count yet. Let's kill it together!" Natsu shouted as everyone nodded their head with a smile.

"Natsu?" a voice suddenly asked as Natsu then turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

In front of him was a smiling Makarov and behind him was the Fairy Tail guild members, smiling along with him.

"Natsu, come back with us. We're sorry for what we did" Makarov said with an apologetic tone but still with a smile on his face.

"Natsu who are they?" Yang asked as she got into her battle stance.

"These people are from my old guild" Natsu said with his bangs covering his eyes.

 **"** **Lightning Flame's Dragon Roar**!"

Natsu then inhales some air before the **Dragon Slayer** gathers and combines the electricity and flames in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large and powerful burning and sparking blast.

The image of Makarov and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild was then destroyed as Gilgulim then had to jump up to avoid the blast.

"I knew it, so that's what Rito meant about the Gilgulim able to turn my memories against us" Natsu said as he narrowed his eyes at Gilgulim.

"Let's go!" Ruby said as she sped towards the monster.

Weiss then used her **Ice Magic** to create Ice ramps that helped Ruby move even faster towards Gilgulim.

" **Wind Crescent Rose**!" Ruby then held Crescent Rose tight as wind started surrounding the scythe as she then shot out a blade of wind from the scythe at the monster.

Gilgulim then roared out in pain when he was struck by the blades of wind as Yang was suddenly in its face, punching it as she managed to send it back a bit.

Blake then started slashing Gilgulim's face with her sword and sheathe.

As Gilgulim was about to hit Blake away, the **Shadow Mage** hid into the shadows to avoid the attack.

Weiss then froze the monster's legs as it was now unable to move.

But Gilgulim was still able to swing his tail at Blake and Weiss who was sent flying towards a tree.

Natsu then engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames, Natsu then creates a massive vortex by swinging his hands around as the vortex then engulfed Gilgulim's entire body.

Gilgulim then roared out in pain as its body then burned before it turned to ashes.

Natsu then touched the ground as he was panting heavily, sweat was falling from his face and his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Natsu!" everyone cried as they rushed to their friend who turned his head to them and smiled.

"Hey there guys" Natsu said tiredly as Yang caught him before he could fall.

"I guess using two powerful spells in such a short time wears me out pretty quickly" Natsu joked as Yang chuckled and played with his pink hair.

Everyone else then sat down, tired as they made a circle with Natsu laying down on Yang's lap.

Silence then filled the group as they enjoyed the tranquility of the forest.

That was until someone interrupted it.

"Natsu?" a voice asked as Natsu turned to see who it was and his eyes widened in shock.

"N-no way" Natsu stated as he got up as everyone else turned to see who it was.

In front of them was a blonde female who's tied as a side ponytail, she has brown eyes and was wearing a blue tank top, white skirt and she has a black pouch at the side of the skirt.

The female then smiled as Natsu slowly walked closer to the female.

"L-Lucy" Natsu said in shock as Lucy opened her arms.

"Natsu, I'm so glad to see you again! I's really been a long time hasn't it?" Lucy asked as the girls then felt jealous for some reason as Blake then turned and her eyes were widened when she saw the Gilgulim glowing purple from behind Lucy.

Blake's eyes widened in shock and horror as she knew what it was.

"Natsu don't go! It's a trap made by the Gilgulim!" Blake shouted but Natsu didn't hear what the black haired female had said and continued on walking towards Lucy.

Lucy smiled lovingly as Natsu was just in front of her.

Lucy then proceeded to give the Dragon Slayer a hug as everyone watched in horror as they saw Gilgulim with its mouth open.

"Natsu, I've missed you" Lucy whispered as she placed a hand on Natsu's left cheek, touching the white cloth tha covered his left eye.

"I'm sorry Lucy" Natsu whispered as his entire body was surrounded by blue and black flames.

" **Burning Darkness Dragon's Fire Cannon**!"

Natsu then fired blue flames that was combined by darkness as he destroyed the image of Lucy and causing the Gilgulim to absorb the blast from Natsu into its mouth.

The Gilgulim then roared out in pain as Natsu turned to the girls.

"Everyone attack it now!" Natsu said as everyone then nodded their heads.

Ruby then accelerated her way towards the Gilgulim as she then sent slashes with her Crescent Rose at Gilgulim's body as Yang was beside her sending powerful fiery punches with her Ember Celica equipped on her hand.

Both Blake and Weiss ran up the monsters body as they used their respective swords and attacked Gilgulim.

Weiss even incased Gilgulim's legs in ice, making it unable to move.

Natsu then charged at Gilgulim as his hand was surrounded by hellish red flames.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu then jumped in the air as the girls jumped away from the monster as Natsu roared out.

"This is for looking at my memories!" Natsu said as he slammed his fist at Gilgulim sending it crashing to the ground.

"And this!" Natsu was then surrounded by all sorts of colours as the silhouette of a dragon could be seen be behind Natsu.

The girls were shocked as Natsu ran towards Gilgulim at a very fast speed.

"Is for hurting my friends!" Natsu then slammed his fist at Gilgulim's gut as he managed to make a hole in the Gilgulim's gut.

Gilgulim then roared out in pain as its entire body glowed bright before it exploded, leaving only its horn remaining on the ground.

Natsu then looked at the horn as he then picked it up.

The girls then ran up to him as Natsu showed them the horn.

"Looks like we have something to remember this battle by" Natsu said with a sad smile on his face as the girls noticed it as well.

"Natsu, what did Lucy mean to you?" Weiss suddenly asked as Natsu looked away from the group.

"I loved her, she was the first girl that I had strong feelings for." Natsu said as the wind blew strongly.

The girls then frowned as they now knew how pained Natsu would be right now. After looking at the girl he loved for so long and the image of destroying her was obviously going to be painful for him.

"Natsu" Ruby said as Natsu turned to her, an emotionless look on his face.

"It's okay. I've learned to accept this. Besides" Natsu then turned to the girls.

"I would still be in Fairy Tail and I would have never met you girls" Natsu said with a smile as the girls blushed at his comment.

"Well, let's go and meet up with Rito" Natsu said as the girls just nodded, the blushes still present on their faces as the group then left.

Just after they left, a dark figure then stood at the destroyed clearing as a smirk then found its way to the figure's face.

"You always seem to cause destruction wherever you go, Natsu" the figure chuckled darkly as he then walked away.

With Natsu

Natsu and the others then arrived a Rito's mansion and were currently having a conversation with him.

"I see so you've managed to defeat the monster" Rito said as Natsu nodded his head.

Rito then reached from under his table and pulled a big bag that contained the jewels from the reward.

"This is for you, as promised 50 Million jewels" Rito said as Natsu took the bag before he managed to separate it into five bags as everyone took one bag.

"Thanks" Natsu said as he was about to leave but Rito stopped him.

"Wait, there is a festival tonight in the town, why don't you and your friends participate in it tonight? I have even booked you a room at a very popular hotel with clothes to wear tonight." Rito suggested as the girls eyes looked thrilled while it was contrary to the look on Natsu's face.

"I don't know" Natsu said with uncertainty.

"Come on Natsu, please?" The girls then looked at him with their puppy dog eyes as Natsu then groaned with a barely noticeable blush on his face.

"Fine" the girls then cheered as the group was about to leave, they were stopped yet again by Rito.

"I also have another reward. A reward for you Natsu" Rito said as Natsu looked at him in confusion.

"What kind of reward?" Natsu asked as Rito then handed the pinkette a disc.

"Why don't you watch it? I have a disc player at the side" Rito said as he pointed to the disc player that was connected to the television at the side of the room.

The girls were about to follow him but were stopped by Rito who shook his head at them.

Natsu then placed the disc inside and he saw a scene which made his eyes widened in shock.

He saw himself and Lucy in the video after he managed to defeat Future Rogue.

The came angle was changed and the Dragon Slayer saw someone on top of the Eclipse Gate.

Natsu's eyes widened as he realized that it was none other than Gray Fullbuster on top of the Eclipse Gate.

He was further shocked when he saw Gray activating his magic and destroying a part of the Eclipse Gate that was headed for them.

Lucy then pushed Natsu out of the way and from there the scene ended.

Natsu then got up as his bangs covered his eyes but everyone could see that he was angry because of the flames that surrounded his entire body.

"Now that you've known the truth, you can use this disc to get your name cleaned" Rito said as Natsu ignored him and destroyed the television, disc player and the disc in one hit.

"I'm leaving" That was all Natsu said as he left the room and soon, the mansion.

Rito then sighed as Weiss then bowed.

"I'm sorry-" Weiss was unable to finish her sentence as Rito shook his head.

"It's quite alright, I was already expecting that sort of action" Rito said as he turned to the females.

"Watch over him, it is rumored that he is very powerful when he is angry and he also has no control when he is angry" Rito said as the girls nodded and chased after their friend.

Silence then filled the room as Rito sighed.

"You can come out now" Rito said as a dark figure came into his sight.

"So you revealed everything" the figure stated as Riot glared at the figure.

"You know as well as I do that you are unable to defeat Natsu, Gray" Rito said as Gray then chuckled darkly.

"If that's the case, then you know this is coming as well" Gray smirked darkly as his hands were then turned into long ice blades as Rito closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

'Natsu, defeat him' Rito thought as blood then filled the room.

 ** _With Natsu_**

Natsu managed to find the hotel and he was currently in his room, lying on his bed.

'Lucy' Natsu thought as the smile of the blonde was always on his mind and yet at this time, he could only think about his current friends.

Each one of them were attractive and had positives and negatives of their own but would he want to start a relationship with any of them?

He was then snapped out of his thoughts as someone had knocked on his door.

"Natsu, please let us in" Yang's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Natsu could hear the worry in her voice as he then opened the door, allowing the females to enter his room.

The girls then entered the room as silence filled the room.

"So, how are you guys?" Natsu asked, wanting to break the silence.

"That's a question we were meant to ask" Weiss stated as Natsu chuckled.

"Well I'm fine now" Natsu said as another silence filled the room.

"Natsu about before-" Yang was unable to finish her sentence as Natsu placed a hand in front of her.

"I know, my anger already subsided but that doesn't change the fact that Gray will pay for everything he has done" Natsu said in a low tone but everyone was able to hear him.

"And we will stick by with you no matter what" Blake said as Natsu smiled.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" Natsu said as silence then filled the room.

"Natsu do you want to come to the festival with us tonight?" Ruby asked suddenly as everyone was shocked that the youngest in the group spoke out.

Natsu then placed a hand on his head as he scratched his hair.

"To be honest I'm not that interested in festivals"" Natsu stated as Ruby looked down in sadness.

"But" Natsu started as everyone turned to him.

"Since everyone is already hyped to go, I guess I should go as well" Natsu said as everyone looked at him and smiled.

Tonight was going to be a blast!

 **End Chapter**

 ** _Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it! So in the next chapter the romances will start and by the way this is the worst chapter thus far._**

 ** _Natsu Dragneel: Bu if you do like it then leave reviews and not flames_**

 ** _Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!_**

 ** _The three of them: We hope to see you soon_**

 ** _Have a good one everyone_**

 ** _-Christopher Dragkrow signing out_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Seventh chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Also please spread the love of Fairy Tail x RWBY Crossovers!_**

 ** _Chapter 7: Romance Festival!_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 ** _Normal POV_**

 _"_ _Natsu do you want to come to the festival with us tonight?" Ruby asked suddenly as everyone was shocked that the youngest in the group spoke out._

 _Natsu then placed a hand on his head as he scratched his hair._

 _"_ _To be honest I'm not that interested in festivals"" Natsu stated as Ruby looked down in sadness._

 _"_ _But" Natsu started as everyone turned to him._

 _"_ _Since everyone is already hyped to go, I guess I should go as well" Natsu said as everyone looked at him and smiled._

 _Tonight was going to be a blast!_

 ** _Normal POV_**

It was currently 8 P.M. and Natsu was alone in his hotel room and the Dragon Slayer was currently on his bed. The girls wanted to get ready beforehand and left a few hours ago.

'I wonder why girls have to prepare themselves for long hours' Natsu thought to himself as he remembered his past female guild members taking a long time just to prepare themselves for the job. Natsu then wondered.

'What's the point of getting yourself ready when you're going to a job, you're going to get dirty in the end. At least I can understand Ruby and the others wanting to get ready' Natsu thought as he sighed.

Why was he wasting his time thinking about that of all things?

'I should get ready as well' Natsu thought as he and the others agreed to meet at the hotel lobby at 9.

Natsu then showered as the Dragon Slayer flinched when the water touched his left eye.

'I shouldn't have wasted an eye during the fight, I could have used a Secret Arts and killed it' Natsu thought as he frowned.

'But a Forbidden Art wasn't even strong enough to kill it so how on Earthland can a Secret Art kill that thing?' Natsu thought, remembering the fight he had with Gilgulim.

'Was the thing just strong enough to take hits or am I weak?' Natsu thought, the only sound in the room was the water hitting the ground as the Dragon Slayer clenched his hands.

'Am I still weak that I can't even fight on my own?' Natsu thought as he remembered Ignis's last words to him.

 _"_ _Find people to work with you, Natsu, You're the strongest with friends"_

Natsu then sighed as he turned off the shower and wiped his hair with a towel.

'Am I really stronger with friends Ignis? Or were you making it up?' Natsu thought as he wore the clothes that Rito prepared for him.

Natsu then looked at himself in the mirror and he was slightly impressed.

'I'm shocked that he knows what clothes suit me' Natsu thought o himself.

Natsu then looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 10 minutes before 9.

'I better head below first' Natsu thought as he then exited his room, locking it and headed towards the lobby.

 ** _With Team RWBY_**

The girls were currently getting themselves ready as they were hoping to impress Natsu.

"I can't believe I have to wear lady stilts again" Ruby complained as she nearly fell over but her sister managed to catch her before she fell.

"Stop complaining little sis, Rito did get us this for us. So we can't say anything" Yang said to her younger sister.

"But can't I just wear my normal shoes, it's definitely better than this! I almost fall each step I take!" Ruby said as she almost fell again.

Blake sighed as she was currently drying her hair, although her face didn't show it, she was actually happy to participate in the festival. Back in Remnant, they never had the chance to go out as often since they had school or they had missions to do. So she was glad to final spend a day without doing missions with her friends.

"We should head down to the lobby, Natsu's probably waiting for us" Yang said as Weiss exited the bathroom, already prepared.

"Let's go then" the white haired female said as everyone then exited, leaving Ruby in the room.

"Um hello? Is anyone going to help me with these stilts?" Ruby asked but no one heard her as the younger female sighed.

 ** _At the lobby_**

Natsu was currently standing at the entrance as he waited for his four friends to arrive.

'They're sure late' Natsu thought as he didn't notice a group of females behind him, all with blushes on their faces as they looked at him with lustful looks. Some even had drool falling from their mouth.

"Sorry we're late Natsu!" a familiar voice said as Natsu turned around.

"It's about time-" Natsu was unable to finish his sentence when he saw the four of them in front of him, looking amazing.

"So? How do we look?" Yang asked as she had a mild blush on her face.

The lilac female was currently wearing an orange kimono that hides yet show her figure, she was not wearing any sort of makeup but her face was still beautiful. She was also wearing heels.

Ruby stood closely to her sister as Natsu was able to take in her appearance.

Ruby wore a black kimono that had red rose designs on it. The younger female was wearing heels, and like her sister, she was not wearing any makeup.

Weiss was wearing a very elegant white kimono that suits her figure. She too was wearing heels and was not wearing makeup.

Lastly was Blake who was also wearing a kimono, a black one. She was wearing the same bow she wears every day and is the only one wearing shoes instead of heels.

All in all, the four of them looked incredibly beautiful to Natsu's eye as the Dragon Slayer had a blush on his face.

He was currently wearing a black undershirt with a red jacket that had a rose on it, blue jeans and black shoes. The Dragon Slayer even combed his hair back, as a small part of his bangs covering his left eye.

The girls were looking at him the same way the other girls were looking at him. He just looks amazingly handsome.

Natsu then coughed into his hand, getting the females attention.

Natsu then offered a hand to them.

"Shall we enjoy the festival?" Natsu asked in a gentlemanly tone as the four smiled.

"Let's!" the girls then pulled him by his hand as Natsu chuckled.

Looks like he wasn't going to lead them into the festival after all.

A few minutes later

Natsu was then dragged to different stalls as he bought some food for the girls such as sushi, ice cream and much more.

"We better not come here just for the food" Natsu commented as he saw Ruby eating some of her chocolate ice cream.

"Don't worry, I woah!" Ruby was about to fall as Natsu caught her just in time.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow as Ruby realized how close her face was to Natsu and she blushed.

"I-I'm fine" Ruby stuttered as she got up on her own.

"Are you sure? Your face is pretty red" Natsu said in worry, being dense as ever.

"I'm alright, I'm sure about that" Ruby said as Natsu nodded his head.

"Well let's continue on with the festival then!" Natsu said with a smile on his face as he started walking deeper into the festival.

Ruby then sighed as she turned to face her sister who was smirking at her.

"Are you going to complain about wearing those heels now?" Yang teased as Ruby blushed in embarrassment.

"I-it's not like that!" Ruby shouted as Yang just laughed.

"Guys, Natsu's gone" Blake stated as everyone turned and saw that Natsu was no longer with them.

Yang then sighed.

"Well it looks like we have to find him. Let's split up and find him" Yang said as everyone nodded their head and separated.

 ** _With Ruby_**

Ruby was walking through the festival as she avoided some people, she wasn't able to use her Semblance to pass through the crowd since she was wearing heels that limits her movement.

"Ugh why did Natsu have to just leave like that?" Ruby complained as she then felt someone touch her butt as the leader of her team turned to see a group of people walking by.

'Okay just calm down, Ruby' Ruby thought to herself as she tried to shrug it off and walk again.

But yet again someone touched her butt as Ruby quickly turned around to see nobody behind her.

As the girl with tinted red hair turned back, there was a man with a smirk on his face.

'It's really great to have this ring that can make me invisible' the man thought as he was about to touch Ruby again but someone touched his shoulder.

'What the-' the man was unable to finish his thought as he was suddenly lifted into the air as the ring fell of from his finger, making himself visible again.

Everyone then gasped as Ruby turned around and saw Natsu lifting a man with one hand.

"H-hey let me down!" the man said as Natsu glared at him and threw him to the air.

"This is for touching my friend!" Natsu roared as he slammed his fist at the man, sending him crashing to a stall.

"My stall!" a man cried out as Natsu then carried Ruby bridal style.

Ruby then let out an "eep" as she looked at the pink haired Dragon Slayer in embarrassment.

"N-Natsu?" Ruby managed to say as he turned to her.

"Sorry about this" Natsu said as he then jumped at a height that normal humans can't do as he reached the forest.

Ruby held on tight to Natsu's shirt as they reached a small clearing off the forest.

"Phew that was a long distance" Natsu said as he let the younger girl down.

"Are you okay, Ruby? Sorry for scaring you like that" Natsu apologized as Ruby shook her head.

"No it's fine. Thanks for helping me back there" Ruby asked as she looked down with a frown on her face; she wasn't able to do anything on her own even if someone was touching her. She felt weak.

Natsu noticing the frown on the younger girl's face, he then walked forward and hugged the girl softly.

Ruby looked up in shock as she turned to the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu?" Ruby asked as Natsu said nothing at first.

Ruby then melted into the hug as Natsu kept on hugging her.

"You're not weak" Natsu said as Ruby's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I said you're not weak. You're strong Ruby, stronger than you realize" Natsu then separated much to the girl's disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as Natsu smiled.

"Ozpin told me about you the past you had back in your own world. You were accepted to a hunter school a year before everyone else, you were the leader of Team RWBY. You're practically already strong but you just don't realize it" Natsu said as Ruby blushed.

"B-but I'm very weak in hand to hand combat"

"Then I'll teach you. You may even be able to use **Dragon Slayer** **Magic** " Natsu said as Ruby looked up in surprise.

"R-really?" Ruby asked as Natsu nodded his head with a smile.

'Yeah!"

Ruby then hugged Natsu as the Dragon Slayer was shocked by her action as a small blush crept up his face. After a while the girl with tinted red hair moved away with a blush on her face.

"Shall we head back to the festival?" Natsu asked as he shrugged the blush off of his face as Ruby just nodded her head.

As they were walking out of the forest, Ruby was wondering how was she able to attract the older male's attraction just like his past lover did.

'What girls is he interested in?' Ruby thought to herself.

"N-Natsu" the younger girl called out but she then saw Natsu no longer there.

"Natsu, where are you?" Ruby asked as she looked around before sighing.

'Looks like I have to look for him' Ruby thought as she entered the busy street of the festival.

 ** _With Weiss_**

Weiss was looking around for any signs of the pink haired Dragon Slayer but it was hard to look as it was extremely crowded.

'Why did he have to go on without us?' Weiss sighed as just a few feet ahead of her was the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

'Damn did I go too fast again?' Natsu thought as he then bumped into Weiss.

"Weiss, hey!" Natsu greeted as soon as he realized he bumped into the white haired girl.

The white haired female then leaned forward as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Don't just "Hey" me mister" Weiss said with a glare as Natsu chuckled uneasily.

"If you're mad at me for leaving you guys behind then I'm sorry about that. It's my bad habit" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Weiss sighed.

"Fine, let's go and find the others" Weiss said as Natsu shrugged and followed the white haired female.

Just as they passed by a stall, Weiss caught sight of a big dog plushy that she remembered she used to have when she was young.

'Ah now that brings back memories' Weiss thought to herself.

Natsu noticed the white haired girl looking at something so he turned and saw she was looking at the plushy.

With a nod, Natsu then walked towards the stall.

Weiss then saw Natsu talking to the owner of the stall.

"Ah welcome young man. You have three chance to knock down all these tin cans with this ball. Knock all of them and win a prize." the owner said as he handed a 'metal' ball to Natsu.

Unknown to Natsu, the owner smirked.

'That ball is not metal at all, it's made of plastic and those tins are glued together to be separated, no one can win' the owner laughed in his mind as Natsu stared at the ball.

Natsu then threw the ball at the tin cans and the ball not only managed to destroy all the cans but destroy parts of the stall.

The owner stared in shock as Natsu smirked.

"Well I'll be having my prize right now" Natsu said as the man glared at him.

Natsu then took the dog plushy and walked towards Weiss.

"Why'd you have to do that? You know that the ball was made of plastic instead of metal and that those tin cans were tightly stuck together" Weiss asked as Natsu smiled at her and handed the plushy to her.

Weiss eyes were widened as she turned to Natsu for an explanation.

"Well you were looking at that plushy for so long so I assumed you wanted it and I did!" Natsu said as Weiss held the plushy in her hands tightly, a blush on her face.

"T-thanks Natsu" Weiss said as she hid her face behind the plushy.

'He isn't as bad like I thought' Weiss thought as she lowered the plushy, expecting to see the Dragon Slayer's face but instead she saw nobody.

"Wait Natsu?" Weiss then turned around and couldn't find the Dragon Slayer.

'And to think that I even thought about him being good' Weiss thought and with a groan she walked through the busy crowds.

 ** _With Blake_**

Blake was leaning on a tree just outside the festival with a sigh.

She didn't plan spending her time at a festival trying to find her partner who just left them.

'That was kind of rude of him' Blake thought as she sighed.

She better find him before something happens to him.

Just as she was about to leave, a hand grabbed her.

The black haired female immediately turned around to see none other than Natsu Dragneel himself.

"Hey there, what's the rush?" Natsu asked as Blake sighed.

"We were looking for you since you just upped and left without us" Blake said as Natsu looked confused.

"Is that why Ruby and Weiss were on their own back there?" Natsu asked.

"Wait you met them?" Blake asked as Natsu nodded his head.

"Then why aren't they with you?" Blake asked as Natsu suddenly rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I kind of walked away from them, since I expected them to be following me" Natsu said as Blake sighed.

"So what do you want to do?" Blake asked as Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm fine with anything" Natsu replied as Blake sighed.

Suddenly she was being pulled and her eyes widened when she saw Natsu was pulling her.

"Come on, it's a festival. We might as well enjoy it as much as possible" Natsu said with a smile as he turned around just in time to not notice the blush on the black haired girl's face.

The two members of the Burning Heart Guild were all smiles as they enjoyed playing games, and eating food in the festival.

Blake, although she was a calm collected girl, she was all smiles during the entire festival. She was really enjoying the festival with Natsu.

The two were currently at the forest where Natsu first met Blake in the festival.

"I had fun" Blake stated as Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah but I have a question for you" Natsu said as Blake raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Why are you hiding those cat ears with a bow?" Natsu questioned as Blake's eyes widened in shock.

She never expected to be found out.

"W-well y-you see" Blake stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Natsu then sighed as he walked towards the black haired girl.

"If you don't want to tell me it's fine. You can tell me when you feel much better" Natsu said comfortingly as Blake looked at Natsu.

'How is he able to make me feel better with just a few words' Blake thought as she then turned around and saw thin air. Natsu was no longer there.

"Natsu?" Blake called out as she looked around and was unable to find him.

Blake then sighed and got up before walking into the crowded streets of the festival. Wanting to find her entire team.

 ** _With Yang_**

Yang was currently sitting on a bench as she took a sip on her drink. Yang then sighed as she finished her drink and threw it at the rubbish bin.

'Just where is that bubblegum head?' Yang thought as she then got up and looked around and was about to give up when she saw a glimpse of pink hair in the crowd.

"Natsu!" Yang shouted as the male turned to her.

"Oh Yang, there you are! I found everyone but you" Natsu stated as Yang glared at him.

"It is your fault after all" Yang said as Natsu sighed.

"I know, Blake already told me" Natsu said as Yang smiled as she looked around him but she couldn't see her teammates anywhere.

"Hey Natsu, where are they anyways?" Yang asked as Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"I might have walked away from all of them." Natsu said as he saw Yang's eyes turning red.

"Wait, I thought they were all following me so I might have just walked away, by accident" Natsu said, defending himself and making sure he wasn't sent flying away by the blonde in front of him.

Yang then sighed as her eyes returned to its lilac colour, making Natsu sigh in relieve.

"Well what do you want to do? Search for all of them?" Yang asked as Natsu offered a hand to her.

"Well I did spend time with all three of them, so want to look around the festival?" Natsu asked as Yang smirked at him.

"I didn't know you could act so gentlemanly" Yang teased as she took his hand.

Natsu rolled his eyes at her comment as the two then walked around the festival, hand in hand.

Yang then saw a stall that was selling necklaces and told the pink haired male that she wanted to check it out.

After a while, Yang walked out and saw Natsu waiting for her with a smile on her face.

"Found anything?" Natsu asked as Yang shook her head.

"No, I wasn't planning on buying anything anyways. I just wanted to check it out" Yang said as Natsu's smile seemed to grow bigger.

"Alright but can you close your eyes?" Natsu asked as Yang was confused at his request but did as she was told.

After a while, Natsu spoke again.

"You can open them now"

Yang then opened her eyes and saw Natsu smiling at her.

Yang blushed as she turned away.

"What?"

Natsu then pointed to his neck as Yang then touched her neck and felt something on it.

She then noticed a very a very elegant necklace on her neck. In the middle of the necklace was a very beautiful topaz as it was glowing a mesmerizing yellow colour, and the topaz seem to sparkle each time light touches it.

"Natsu it's beautiful" Yang said as was mesmerized by the topaz's beauty.

"Well it certainly suits you" Natsu commented as Yang then proceeded to hug Natsu. Not the kind she would crush Ruby, but the kind where anybody would melt into the hug and Natsu was no exception as he hugged her back.

The two seemed inseparable that was until someone ruined their fun.

A rock was headed towards Yang as the Dragon Slayer stood in front of her and caught the rock.

"What the?" Natsu stared at the rock in shock as he then turned to the blonde haired beauty as her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Well it's getting late, we should meet up with the others and head back to the hotel" Natsu commented as Yang jus nodded her head.

As soon as Natsu turned away, Yang then looked up as her eyes were now red. She was planning on killing the person that interrupted them.

She then saw a group of males playing as rocks were in their hands.

Yang silently walked towards them.

 ** _A few minutes later_**

"Where'd you go?" Natsu asked as a satisfied smile was on her face.

"Nowhere, anyways did you find them?" Yang asked as Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah it seems they found each other and are quite close by. Let's go" Natsu said as Yang nodded and followed him.

Behind them were a group of beaten up males with large bumps on their heads.

After meeting up with everyone, they agreed on heading back to the hotel as they girls were talking about what they did with Natsu.

After reaching the hotel, they wished each other goodnight before heading to bed.

 ** _The next day_**

After getting ready, the only members of the Burning Heart guild were at the lobby.

"Well let's go" Natsu said as a familiar old man opened the door.

"Isn't that Rito's butler?" Yang asked as Rito's butler then ran towards them.

"Master Natsu! It's terrible I tell you, terrible!" Rito's butler cried.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Master Rito was killed in his room after you left the mansion" everyone was shocked at what the butler said.

"Any things that can lead us to the suspect?" Natsu asked as the butler handed him a spherical object.

"That was the only thing in the Master's room" the butler said as Natsu thanked him.

Natsu then pressed the button on the object as it suddenly opened up and a hologram of a familiar person appeared.

"Hello Natsu" the person said with a dark smirk as Natsu glared.

"Gray Fullbuster" Natsu revealed as the hologram now revealed to be Gray smirked.

"If you are watching this, which means you know that I killed that person who told you the truth." Gray started as Natsu clenched his hands in anger.

"That's right I killed Lucy. I also killed Happy your annoying Exceed. After I find you and that girls. I'm going to destroy all of you" Gray then ended with a maniacal laugh.

Natsu then grabbed the object and crushed it with one hand.

"Natsu" Yang said in worry as Natsu breathe in some air.

"I'm fine" Natsu said but the girls could detect some anger in his voice.

"If he wants to come after me, let him come. But if he hurts you four, then he'll face hell" Natsu stated angrily as Weiss placed a hand on him.

"We're not weak. We can take care of ourselves" Weiss said as the girls nodded their heads.

Natsu then smirked as he looked at them.

"I agree you girls are strong. But you girls can be stronger when I teach you Dragon Slaying Magic" Natsu said and it took all his willpower to not laugh at the shocked faces they were showing.

 **End Chapter**

 ** _Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it! So in the next chapter Natsu will teach the others how to use Dragon Slaying Magic. Will they be able to do it? Find out in the next chapter!_**

 ** _Natsu Dragneel: Bu if you do like it then leave reviews and not flames_**

 ** _Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!_**

 ** _The three of them: We hope to see you soon_**

 ** _Have a good one everyone_**

 ** _-Christopher Dragkrow signing out_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Eighth chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Also the elements that the members of Team RWBY will have, will be revealed in the chapter. Spread the love of Fairy ail x RWBY Crossovers!_**

 ** _Chapter 8: Dragon's Training_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _Natsu then grabbed the object and crushed it with one hand._

" _Natsu" Yang said in worry as Natsu breathe in some air._

" _I'm fine" Natsu said but the girls could detect some anger in his voice._

" _If he wants to come after me, let him come. But if he hurts you four, then he'll face hell" Natsu stated angrily as Weiss placed a hand on him._

" _We're not weak. We can take care of ourselves" Weiss said as the girls nodded their heads._

 _Natsu then smirked as he looked at them._

" _I agree you girls are strong. But you girls can be stronger when I teach you_ _ **Dragon Slaying Magic**_ _" Natsu said and it took all his willpower to not laugh at the shocked faces they were showing._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Natsu and the rest were currently walking through the forest they had walked pass a few days ago.

"Just a few more hours and we're there" Natsu said to the girls who were walking at the back.

He didn't get a response as Natsu kept on walking.

He didn't know what was wrong with them but he didn't want to intrude on them since it wasn't like him anymore.

While with the girls, they were still shocked about what Natsu had said before.

" _But you girls can be stronger when I teach you Dragon Slaying Magic_ "

The way he said it with confidence, it was like he knew he could teach them. It made them happy but they were also nervous.

So far he used his signature Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning and Dark. Does that mean, one of them won't be getting the chance to learn? Or does Natsu still have more Dragon Slaying Magic he has not shown yet.

"Why don't you guys just relax? When I said I'll teach you it means I'll teach you all" Natsu said shocking them all.

How did he know what they were thinking about?

"Let's go back to the guild first, alright?" Natsu asked as everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.

After a few hours, the group finally reached their guild and was greeted by Ozpin.

"Ah, everyone welcome back. How was your mission? I take it that it was accomplished?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Everyone had sweat drops on their heads as they turned back to the Guild master.

"It was completed master" Natsu said as Ozpin placed his cup on the table.

"That's great to hear, but you would want to see this" Ozpin said as he took a remote control and turned the television on.

"Wait, since when did we have television?" Ruby asked as a holographic display of the Magic Council in the town that Natsu and the others just had left. A picture of a man with black spiky hair and dark blue eyes was depicted on the screen, a dark smile was present on his face.

"The death of not only Rito Shinji but also Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail was apparently done not by Natsu Dragneel but by Gray Fullbuster. If you have seen his whereabouts, please contact the Magic Council as soon as possible" Ozpin then turned the television off.

"It looks like you're off the hook, Natsu. Now you can just calm down and let those people from the Magic Council find him." Ozpin said as Natsu's bangs covered his eyes.

"There's no point in trying to find him. Now that he knows about this, he's obviously going to hide somewhere and plan his attack in secret" Natsu said as Ozpin intertwined his hands together in front of him.

"Now what will you do, Natsu?" Ozpin asked as Natsu looked up.

"This changes nothing at all, I'm going to train them in the ways of Dragon Slaying Magic and from there, we'll see where this will go" Natsu said as the girls around him smiled.

Ozpin nodded his head at the Dragon Slayer's statement.

"Very well. There is a clearing in the forest that I discovered near the guild where you can train" Ozpin said.

"Is there a waterfall in that area?" Natsu asked as the girls were confused by that.

Why would he need a waterfall to train them?

"Yes there is one nearby the clearing" Ozpin said as Natsu smiled.

"That's great. Well can you bring us to the clearing? I think that I should train them as soon as possible" Natsu said as Ozpin nodded his head and the group then exited the guild and walked towards the clearing Ozpin had spoken off.

 _ **With Gray**_

The black haired man was sitting in the Fairy Tail guild as everyone was either cleaning the guild or fanning him. The black haired man then saw the news and he smirked.

"Ah looks like they found out, it took them a while, haha!" Gray laughed evilly as he threw a bottle to the ground, creating a mess.

"Oops, sorry about that, clean that up now" Gray laughed again as he saw a few of his guild mates cleaning up the mess he made.

'I have everyone under my control, this is perfect. All I need to do is find you and end you E.N.D' Gray chuckled darkly as both of his arms were filled with markings.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu and the others reached the clearing Ozpin was talking about and they were shocked at the massive area they were in.

The area was big enough for all of them to practice respectively.

While the girls were admiring the clearing, Natsu turned around and saw a huge waterfall that was crashing downwards with lots of force.

'That's perfect' Natsu thought as he turned back to the group.

Natsu then coughed into his hand to catch their attention.

"Now, let us start your training" Natsu said as the girls prepared for what is about to come.

"But before we start. Take off your clothes" Natsu said bluntly as silence filled the group.

"WHAT!" The girls shouted in shock.

"Did you not here me? I thought I was loud enough. Anyways, take off your clothes" Natsu repeated as the girls were blushing red as they held themselves closely.

"No way, you pervert!" Yang shouted as Natsu was confused.

"Pervert? This is related to your training and your calling me a pervert? The thanks I get" Natsu sighed as Ozpin got in front of the girls.

"Now girls, I'm sure Natsu has a perfectly good reason to ask you to do that, if he doesn't why would he want to train you?" Ozpin asked as the girls were still blushing red.

"What are you going to ask us to do anyways?" Weiss asked as she was still holding herself in embarrassment.

"It's to know what elements would suit you. For example, I were to teach Yang, **Dark Dragon Slaying Magic** and it does not suit her, in the end she will get hurt and it could lead to death" Natsu said bluntly as the girls were shocked and scared at what they just heard.

"So how does taking off our clothes help?" Yang asked.

"Well do you want to wear your clothes while you're under the waterfall?" Natsu asked as the girls couldn't disagree with that.

"Can you just look away?" Blake asked as Natsu nodded his head and he and Ozpin turned their heads to the other way as the girls took off their clothes all the way to their undergarments.

"This is so embarrassing" Weiss complained as she and the others covered their private areas with their hands.

"Tell me about it" Blake said.

"If you're done, go to the waterfall and sit down under it" Natsu said, not turning back as everyone was shocked by that.

"Are you crazy?" Yang exclaimed.

"During our entire time together, have I shown any symptoms of being crazy?" Natsu asked as Yang grumbled before the girls reluctantly walked towards the waterfall.

"Are you sure about this, Natsu?" Ozpin asked.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Are you sure you want to train them? They do have their Semblances and if this training can kill them, I doubt you should do it" Ozpin said.

"This training won't kill them believe me. And I know that they have their Semblances but when they face tougher opponents, they need magic in order to beat them. I'm not a dragon so I won't be the best teacher to them but if they show determination then they will be able to gain the power of a Dragon Slayer" Natsu explained as Ozpin watched as the girls complained about how cold the water was and whatnot.

'I fear that the day we return to our world. It would be a heartbreaking for everyone' Ozpin frowned.

Natsu then waited for a few minutes as he walked towards the waterfall.

He saw that they were shivering because of the water.

"Don't think about anything else, just keep calm, endure the cold water and keep an empty mind" Natsu shouted.

'You're speaking like it's easy to do' Yang thought as she then tried her best to endure the cold water that touched her skin and emptied her mind.

She then saw a bright fire in her head as the blonde haired female attempted to reach out for it.

Natsu then saw Yang's body surrounded by golden flames as Natsu smiled.

'One down, three to go' Natsu thought to himself.

Weiss was able to endure the coldness of the water but was struggling to empty her mind as Ruby was making noises beside her.

'Just empty your mind, Weiss. Just ignore her' Weiss thought as she was able to empty her mind.

In her head, she was surrounded by ice and Natsu was able to see ice freezing the water that touched the white haired female.

'Two down, two to go' Natsu thought as he called Yang and Weiss back.

Blake was having a hard time to endure the cold as she was a Cat Faunus and cats do not enjoy cold. (I'm not sure if this is true, but I have seen cats uncomfortable when there are in cold water)

Ruby on the other hand could not empty her mind, all she could think about was her being able to use Dragon Slaying Magic and fighting opponents with her new magic.

Natsu could notice the problems the two were having before he called them back.

The girls were shivering as Natsu already made a small campfire and had towels for them to cover themselves with.

"Alright" Natsu said as he brought everyone's attention to him.

"Yang and Weiss were able to find out what elements suit them" Natsu stated as Yang and Weiss smiled at each other.

"But Blake and Ruby were both unable to find their elements now so we will attempt it later" Natsu said as Blake and Ruby frowned.

"Wait what are our elements?" Yang asked in curiousity as Natsu turned to her.

"Your element is Fire, just like mine. While, Weiss's is Ice' Natsu explained as the two frowned.

"So nothing changed, we basically have the same element except that it's Dragon Slaying Magic" Yang complained as Natsu chuckled.

"Not exactly." Natsu said.

"Once you have the concept of fighting with your magic and completely mastered it, learning Dragon Slaying Magic with the same element would be a piece of cake" Natsu explained as Yang nodded her head.

"When will we start our training?" Weiss asked.

"We'll be starting later, you guys need to dry up. Besides, it's already lunch time and I need to make some food for us. So let us return to the guild for now." Natsu said as everyone nodded their head happily excluding Blake and Ruby.

 _ **A few hours later**_

After arriving at the guild, Natsu whipped up some food for everyone as Ozpin asked them about their mission, Yang explained how the monster they were faced were bigger than an Grimm they had faced before and how they managed to beat it. She also added how an idiot wanted to fight on his own and almost risked his life.

As they were eating, Natsu noticed that both Ruby and Blake were not acting as they usually do.

'It's probably because they were unable to find their elements' Natsu thought to himself as everyone finished.

"Alright, let's go and train!" Yang shouted in excitement as Natsu smirked.

"Alright, it's good that you're excited but you also need to calm down before you might faint" Natsu said as Yang grumbled.

The group then walked in silent towards the same area.

"Alright now Ruby and Blake, head to the waterfall while I explain to these two on what they should train" Natsu said.

"Alright!" Ruby said with determination as she and Blake walked towards the waterfall, taking off their clothes.

"Alright and for you two" Natsu turned to the two.

"Turn around" Natsu said as the two girls did exactly as he said as they felt a burning sensation from behind them.

"What is this?" Yang asked but she wasn't able to.

"Don't look back and talk" Natsu commanded as the two girls were starting to get nervous but they decided to let Natsu do whatever he needs.

After a while, Natsu panted as the girls were then able to move.

"It's done" Natsu said as the girls noticed that they were surrounded by some sort of energy in different colours.

Yang was surrounded by gold energy, while Weiss was surrounded by light blue energy.

"What is this?" Weiss asked as she looked at the energy.

"That's your **Dragon's Aura** " Natsu stated as the girls were confused.

" **Dragon's Aura**?"

"Yeah, every Dragon Slayer has this in order to use the full extent of a Dragon Slayer's Power. But because you two do not have it, I just had to unlock it with my own Dragon Aura" Natsu stated as Yang then lit her hands on fire.

"I feel more powerful somehow" Yang said as her entire body was suddenly on fire.

"Ahh I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" Yang shouted in panic as she ran around.

"Don't worry Yang. I'll help!" Weiss said as she tried to cool Yang down with her Ice Magic but instead her hands were now frozen solid.

Natsu then sighed as he was surrounded by blue aura.

Natsu then fired a torrent of waters from his palm at the blonde haired female, extinguishing the flames on her body but it also made her wet.

"Thanks" Yang said as Natsu rubbed his temples.

"Just look at yourself and see if you have any burns" Natsu said as Yang did and noticed that not only her skin but her clothes were fine and not damaged whatsoever.

"What? How is this possible?" Yang asked as Natsu lit himself on fire as well before he extinguished the flames, and just like Yang, his clothes and skin were perfectly fine.

"These flames that you summon, do you think that you control them?" Natsu asked as Yang was confused by the question.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I said, do you think that you control the flames that you use?" Natsu asked again as Yang nodded her head.

"I mean yeah. If it's not control then how can we use them?" Yang said as Natsu smiled.

"In a way you are correct, but in reality, you're completely wrong" Natsu said as Yang's eyes widened.

"The reason why most people confuse Dragon Slayer flames and regular flames as the same is because of their appearance but in truth the Dragon Slayer flames can consume or destroy other flames, that's what makes it different" Natsu explained as Yang listened intently.

"Is that why flames doesn't really affect you?" Yang asked as Natsu closed his eyes.

"Our own elements will not affect us that much but those with other Slayer Magic can harm us" Natsu said as Yang nodded her head in understanding.

"I see, so can we start-" Yang was cut off by Weiss whose hands were still incased in ice.

"A little help, please?" Weiss asked as Natsu chuckled and lit his hands on fire as he melted the ice on Weiss's hands.

"Thanks" Weiss sighed in relieve.

"Alright now, what I want you to do is meditate" Natsu said as the girls were confused.

"Meditate?"

"Yes, you need to learn how to control your magic, you can't fight without being able to control your own magic." Natsu said as the girls nodded their heads.

The girls then got into a comfortable position as they closed their eyes.

"Now just like what you did before, close your eyes, empty your minds, don't think but feel the air around you" Natsu said as the girls were completely calm and no sound was made.

Natsu then turned around to see Ruby and Blake still struggling as they could not concentrate.

Natsu then sat on the ground as he saw golden flames and ice coming out from Yang and Weiss respectively as Natsu managed to use his flames to destroy it.

'This is going to take a while' Natsu thought to himself.

 _ **A few hours later**_

I was now night time as Natsu was panting heavily. He has been busy getting rid of the uncontrolled magic from Yang and Weiss.

They had lots of magic within them and it packed a punch so Natsu had been busy all the time.

Natsu then turned to see that Blake and Ruby were able to not only withstand the coldness but empty their minds. Sadly, they were unable to find their elements.

'Not yet anyways' Natsu thought to himself and noticed the moon at the sky.

Natsu then walked towards the two girls as he managed to stop the water from touching them.

The two were confused as to why the water were no longer touching them as they opened their eyes to see Natsu and a wall of water covering them.

"We're done. Ad it's time for dinner, you two must be freezing" Natsu commented as the two nodded their heads and Natsu lit himself on fire, not strong enough to burn the girls, but just enough to warm them up.

Natsu then handed them a towel as he walked towards Yang and Weiss whose eyes are still closed.

'They meditated for quite a while, though I expected that only for Weiss, Yang proved me wrong' Natsu thought as he clapped his hand loudly.

"Wake up" Natsu commanded as Yang's and Weiss's eyes widened and the aura that surrounded them disappeared.

Yang then noticed the night sky.

"How long have we been meditating?" Yang asked as she was panting.

She didn't know why she was, but she was.

"A few hours. Long enough for you to have a good control on your magic" Natsu commented as he turned his head to the dense forest.

"How about your girls go to the guild first? I need to check on something." Natsu said as the girls were confused but they obliged and walked away.

Natsu waited for them to be out of ear distance before he turned to the dense forest in front of him.

"Come on out Fullbuster. You don't need to keep hiding in those trees, your smell reeks of blood" Natsu said as a dark figure dropped from the tree.

Gray then smirked when he saw his old rival.

"Ah Dragneel long time no see" Gray said as Natsu narrowed his eyes at the Ice Mage.

"Why have your come here?" Natsu asked as Gray shrugged.

"You know, just to see you again, the last time I saw you was when you escaped from us years ago" Gray stated as Natsu clenched his fist.

"So you wanted to see me again? That doesn't sound like you at all" Natsu claimed as Gray raised his hands in defense.

"Don't worry I won't attack your guild or your friends, although they are attractive that makes me want to-" Gray was cut off as he moved his head to the side, avoiding a ball of fire that was shot at him by Natsu.

"You know, it's not nice to interrupt people" Gray said.

"Touch them, and I'll kill you right here and now" Natsu growled as Gray smirked.

"Oh so you're overprotective of them? Well don't worry I won't do anything to them" Gray stated as his eyes then turned dark.

"Our fight will begin very soon, let's see who will win the match. We never had a real match in a while after all. The fight between a Dragon and a Demon." Gray stated as he disappeared.

Natsu stood there as blood dripped from his hands.

Natsu then sighed.

"Ruby and Blake come out, I know you're there" Natsu said as the two girls appeared.

"Hi" Ruby said shyly, not knowing what to say.

Blake kept quiet, not wanting to say anything that might embarrass herself.

"So, how much did you here?" Natsu asked.

"All of it" Ruby said as Natsu sighed again.

"Alright, well what is the real reason you came back?" Natsu asked again as Ruby and Blake were shocked.

"Well….we wanted to find what our element is again" Ruby said as Natsu raised an eyebrow at them.

"After already doing it for hours? You're willing to do it again?" Natsu asked.

"We don't want to give up, if we give up we can't be true members of the Burning Heart Guild!" Ruby said determinedly as Blake nodded her head.

Natsu smirked as he then gestured them towards the waterfall.

"Well if that's the case, who am I to stop you? Go ahead" Natsu said as he girls smiled and took off their clothes before rushing towards the waterfall.

As they sat down on the rock, they emptied their minds, getting rid of anything and ignoring the cold water that touched them.

Natsu noticed that they were very focused, but something was still preventing them from achieving it.

Natsu then took off his jacket and undershirt as he walked towards the waterfall as he sat in between Ruby and Blake.

The two did not realize it as Natsu was surrounded by white aura.

'Now let's see what is preventing you two from getting it' Natsu thought as a white line moved towards Blake.

 _ **In Blake's mind**_

Natsu stood at a dark area as he looked around, trying to find the black haired girl.

'There she is' Natsu thought as he caught sight of her.

But when he saw her, he was shocked when there was a darker figure who looked exactly like her, standing in front of his guild mate.

"Give it up, you're not strong enough to achieve this power yet!" the dark figure shouted as Blake gritted her teeth.

The black haired girl then charged towards the darker figure, with Gambol Shroud in her hand.

"Too slow!" the figure shouted as it turned into a shadow and was headed towards Blake.

Blake was unaware of this as she was struck from the back.

Natsu could only watch as the way the figure fought was the same way Future Rogue did.

'The shadows tried to control me' his words still rang in Natsu's head like a bell as the pink haired Dragon Slayer realized that this was the "shadow" that he was talking about.

"Blake you can do it!" Natsu shouted words of confidence as Blake turned around and saw Natsu, she was shocked but his words inspired her.

Blake then nodded her head as she charged towards the dark figure.

"This again? Well since you want to lose this badly" the figure said as it turned into a shadow and was headed towards Blake.

Blake prepared for it this time as she used her Semblance and created a clone of herself, tricking the figure.

The figure struck the clone as Blake struck the figure as hard as she could hit at the figure, as it cried out in pain.

Blake then sent continuous slashes at the figure.

Blake then started panting as the figure disappeared.

Blake was then surrounded by black aura.

Natsu then smiled as he and Blake were surrounded by bright light.

'Now for Ruby' Natsu thought as he disappeared from Blake's mind and entered Ruby's mind.

 _ **In Ruby's Mind**_

Natsu stood at a dark area as he looked around, trying to find the younger girl.

He then found her as she chased after two balls of energy, one in yellow and the other in light blue.

Natsu was shocked by this.

'She's…..a **Dual Element Dragon Slayer**?' Natsu thought in shock as he had never heard of such a thing before.

Natsu then saw Ruby managing to catch one of them as the red tinted haired girl was surrounded by light blue aura as the yellow ball of energy glowed brightly.

A yellow figure who looked exactly like Ruby appeared.

"Ah, so you're the so called **Dual Element Dragon Slayer**? Tch that's hilarious!" The figure laughed as Ruby stomped her foot in anger.

"And what's that supposed to mean? What **Dual Element Dragon Slayer**?" Ruby asked.

"Since you don't know, there's no point in me telling you" the figure said as it turned into lightning and was headed towards Ruby as fast as….well lightning.

Ruby was unable to dodge the attack as she was sent back by the attack.

Ruby then Re-quipped her Crescent Rose as she looked around and saw that the figure was no longer there.

'Where is it?' Ruby thought to herself as she looked around.

She then sensed someone from behind her as she turned around and saw the figure smirking at her.

"Too slow!" the figure said to her as it kicked Ruby back.

Ruby managed to block the attack with her scythe but she was still sent back.

"Is this all you've got? I truly expected more" the figure said as it disappeared again as it reappeared in front of Ruby.

"Too bad I guess" the figure then kicked Ruby again as Ruby was sent back.

Ruby was panting as she laid on the ground.

"Ruby, you can do it!" Natsu shouted as Ruby turned back and was shocked to see Natsu.

She got up again and held Crescent Rose tightly.

"I won't give up!" Ruby shouted determinedly as she and Crescent Rose were surrounded by light blue aura.

Natsu's eyes widened as he realized that Ruby was activating her Wind Dragon Slayer Mode.

'Without training as well' Natsu thought as Ruby then sent blades of wind at the figure who dodged each blade easily.

"That all you got-" the figure was unable to finish its sentence as Ruby struck the figure with Crescent Rose.

"What the-" Ruby then struck the figure over and over again with Crescent Rose before the red tinted haired girl jumped up.

" **Wind Dragon's Rose Blade**!"

As Ruby descended on towards the figures, she left a trail of rose petals behind her as Ruby struck the figure.

The figure then fell to the ground as it disappeared.

Ruby was then panting as she almost fell to the ground, but Natsu managed to catch her before she fell.

"Natsu" Ruby pated as Natsu smiled at her.

"You did great Ms. Dual Element Dragon Slayer" Natsu said as she was then surrounded by both light blue and yellow energy.

The two were then glowing as they both escaped Ruby's mindscape.

 _ **In the real world**_

Both Blake and Ruby opened their eyes and saw Natsu standing beside them.

"Congratulations, it looks like you two have completed the first part of the training" Natsu said as the two girls smiled.

Natsu then gave Ruby and Blake towels as he warmed them with his fire.

"Yang, Weiss. How about you two join us?" Natsu suddenly said as a blonde and white haired female fell from the tree.

"Ow, that hurts" Yang complained as she sat on Weiss.

"You're one to talk" Weiss grumbled as the two got up and walked towards their guild mates.

"So did the complete it?" Weiss asked as Ruby suddenly shot out lightning from her hand.

"Oops" Ruby said sheepishly.

Natsu then nodded his head as he smirked.

"Alright, how about we have that dinner I promised on making? I'll make it extra special after all you four did complete today's training" Natsu suggested as the girls cheered.

As they walked back towards the guild, Natsu could only wonder what Gray had meant before.

'A fight between a Dragon and a Demon?' Natsu thought to himself as he smirked.

'I'm all fired up'

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it! So in the next chapter everyone will complete their training and Natsu meets a familiar person and a fight begins between the two. Who is it? Find out in the next chapter! Also Lightning and Wind did not tie for Ruby, I decided to let Ruby be a Dual Dragon Slayer is because, someone did suggest about dual elements and I liked it. But that doesn't mean she is the strongest, there is still more to come after all.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you liked it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **Also they just revealed pictures for Team RWBY's new clothing in the time skip and I am excited for Volume 4!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Ninth chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy ail x RWBY Crossovers!_**

 ** _Chapter 9: The Dragneel Battle!_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _Alright, how about we have that dinner I promised on making? I'll make it extra special after all you four did complete today's training" Natsu suggested as the girls cheered._

 _As they walked back towards the guild, Natsu could only wonder what Gray had meant before._

' _A fight between a Dragon and a Demon?' Natsu thought to himself as he smirked._

' _I'm all fired up'_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **The Next Day**_

Natsu then woke up to the sound of birds chirping as he blocked the sunlight that blinded him.

Natsu then got up as he got himself ready, and as he was bathing, he managed to catch a burnt scent from the guild hall.

Natsu's eyes widened when he realized that the guild ma have caught on fire.

Natsu quickly rushed out of the shower and headed downstairs.

He saw that the smoke was coming from the kitchen so he ran towards the kitchen and was shocked when he saw Team RWBY covered in smoke, Yang and Weiss were covered in flour while Blake and Ruby were covered in what seems to be butter.

The girls were shocked at Natsu's sudden appearance before they blushed heavily when they realized that Natsu was not wearing anything except his boxers.

They examined his body from his six-pack abs, his chest, his muscular arms and his broad shoulders. They knew that Natsu had an amazing body, but now, they just wanted to get him right there and now.

Natsu did not notice the looks the girls had as he turned to the side and saw smoke coming from a frying pan, and from an oven.

"What are you guys doing?" Natsu asked as he managed to snap the girls from their thoughts.

"Well you see" Ruby was playing with her fingers and was looking down.

Blake turned her head to the other side, not wanting Natsu to see the blush that was present on her face.

Yang, just like Blake, had turned around from Natsu as to avoid the pinkette's gaze on her.

Weiss was the only one able to look Natsu in the eye, but she was unable to say proper words as she could only stare at Natsu's exposed body.

Weiss was about to open her mouth when Ozpin came in.

"They wanted to make you pancakes for breakfast before you woke up. After all, you have done things that cannot be repaid at all to them. But they did not learn how to cook, much less making pancakes" Ozpin stated as Natsu turned to the girls who looked away in embarrassment.

Natsu smiled softly as he walked towards them before he hugged all four of them.

The girls were not only shocked, but they were also embarrassed. Natsu was hugging them, all at once, without any proper clothes on. He was also getting dirty with all the ingredients the girls were covered with, but he didn't seem to mind it.

Natsu then let go of them, much to their disappointment as Natsu gave them a smile.

"You guys really didn't need to go through all that trouble to do all that" Natsu said as Ruby turned to him.

"You've been helping us for a while, so it's time for us to repay you back!" Ruby said as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement to their leader.

Natsu smiled at them as he chuckled, gaining confused looks from the girls.

'You guys already gave me something that I could never repay, your friendship' Natsu thought to himself.

"Thanks for your consideration guys!" Natsu said with his toothy grin and the blush on the girl's faces were so red, people might mistake them for tomatoes with bodies.

"N-no problem" Yang replied after a long while.

Natsu then noticed that he was very dirty as he was covered with flour and butter, all because he hugged the girls.

"Well I'm going to go take a bath, after I'm done I'll cook and we can start training" Natsu said as the girls nodded their heads and Natsu left the kitchen, leaving only the residents of Remnant in the kitchen.

"So, professor did you find any way for us to go back to our world?" Weiss asked.

Ozpin shook his head as he adjusted his glasses.

"I am very shocked that you want to go back home, Weiss" Ozpin said as he got his mug.

"What do you expect? The White Fang are still causing trouble while we're gone" Weiss stated as Blake nodded her head.

"Don't forget about Roman Torchwick as well, he too would be causing trouble" Blake added.

"Can you imagine dad finding out that we disappeared? He would freak out" Yang commented as Ruby nodded her head, shuddering as well.

She knew how overprotective her dad was over them and he would probably search the whole of Remnant just to look for them.

"Sadly if we were to return to Remnant, we would leave everything in Earthland behind" Ozpin said as everyone was confused by what he said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, she suddenly felt like something bad was about to come out from Ozpin's words.

"If we were to find a way back to Remnant and choose to return. Then everything we have and everyone we know, such as Natsu, will be left behind" Ozpin said as silence then filled the entire room.

Unknown to everyone, Natsu was just outside the door, listening to every word they had said.

Natsu then closed his eyes as he clenched his hands.

If they would leave, who would bring joy to his life? Who would he trust now?

Natsu then shook his head, he sort of expected that to happen.

They were from a different world after all, it would be obvious that they want to return to their own world.

"You're kidding right?" Yang asked as she looked down to see the necklace Natsu had bought for her during the festival. How they were smiling together and the amount of joy he gave her.

Ozpin shook his head as he took a sip on his drink.

"Sadly, I am not." Ozpin stated as no words were exchanged from then on as Natsu then opened the kitchen doors. A fake smile on his face.

"Hey there guys!" Natsu said as cheerful as he could do.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked, already knowing what the problem was.

"It's nothing" Ruby said quickly as Natsu nodded his head.

"Alright then, why don't you guys wait outside while I cook us some pancakes?" Natsu suggested as everyone smiled and left, leaving Natsu all alone in the kitchen.

Natsu then sighed as he pushed his hair back.

'I should act like I didn't hear their conversation at all' Natsu thought to himself.

Nodding at his plan, the pinkette decided to start cooking his guild mates and master some pancakes.

After a while, Natsu placed tons of pancakes on the table as everyone were shocked at how much Natsu had made.

"Well what are you waiting for dig in!" Natsu said cheerfully before he took a plate and started eating the pancakes he made as everyone smiled before they too started eating the pancakes Natsu had made.

Later, the group then walked to the same clearing as yesterday.

"Now, since all of you have already discovered your elements. I will tell you all your true elements" Natsu said as Weiss raised her hand.

"I thought you already told Yang and I about our elements already?" Weiss asked as Natsu shook his head.

"That is true, but I forgot to mention one thing. Your Dragon Slaying Magic does not follow to the rules of a normal Dragon Slayer" Natsu explained as everyone was confused about what he had said.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Meaning that instead of being the Fire Dragon Slayer, you are the **Sun Dragon Slayer** " Natsu said as Yang looked shocked.

"And what's the difference between a Fire Dragon Slayer and the Sun Dragon Slayer?" Yang asked, hoping to know more about her new Magic.

"A Fire Dragon's Slayer fire is depending on his emotions. While you're fire comes from your heart, and if your heart loses its fire then so will you" Natsu explained as Yang nodded her head, a smirk on her face.

Natsu then turned to Weiss.

"Instead of being the Ice Dragon Slayer, you are the **Snowstorm Dragon Slayer** " Natsu said as Weiss was confused.

"And what's the difference?" Weiss asked.

"An Ice Dragon Slayer is more of materializing objects and attacking them with attacks from afar while the Snowstorm Dragon Slayer can create blizzards, an attack upfront." Natsu explained as Weiss nodded her head as she closed her palms before she opened them to see cold magic from her palms.

Natsu then turned to Blake and Ruby.

"Now for you two" Natsu said as they were worried and excited about what their type of Dragon Slayer they are.

"Blake, you are the **Shadow Chaos Dragon Slayer** " Natsu said as Blake was confused as to what that was.

"A normal Shadow Dragon Slayer fights in the shadows and disappears into the shadows as well, while the Shadow Chaos Dragon Slayer is slightly different. You can still disappear and fight in the shadows but the power behind your attacks will be increased and your fighting style is more upfront than a Shadow Dragon Slayer" Natsu explained as Blake nodded her head in understanding.

"And last but not least, Ruby" Natsu turned to the younger girl who was bouncing up and down.

"You are the Lightning Wind Dragon Slayer. You are the first ever Dual Dragon Slayer that is known to Fiore" Natsu said as Ruby was suddenly surrounded by blue and yellow magic.

"Huh, what's this?" Ruby asked as she suddenly floated.

"Ahh! Help me!" Ruby shouted as she flailed around in the air, flying higher into the air before Yang pulled her down before she floated any higher.

"And it looks like you were able to tap into your magic before anyone here" Natsu said as Ruby held onto her sister.

"Really? Then how do I control it?" Ruby asked.

Natsu then pointed his thumb at Weiss and Yang's direction.

"Do the same like them, you have meditate to get control of your magic" Natsu explained as Ruby wasn't exactly thrilled.

"Isn't there any other way to control our magic? How did you learn to control your magic?" Ruby asked.

"Well Igneel was always with me so when I lose control of my magic, he would help me regain my control of it" Natsu said to the young girl, remembering the times he spent with his foster father.

"So can't you do the same?" Ruby asked as Natsu shook his head.

"I can but you need to learn how to control yourself, when I learned my magic, I was a kid but you guys aren't kids" Natsu stated as Ruby pouted.

"Yeah, and Weiss and I already meditated yesterday, why do we have to do it again?" Yang asked as Weiss suddenly sneezed, releasing blasts of cold air from her mouth, freezing the grass she was standing on.

Everyone then looked at the white haired female who immediately blushed in embarrassment.

Natsu then turned to Yang with his eyebrow raised at her.

Yang just grumbled as her response.

Natsu chuckled at that as he sat down.

"Come on, I'll even meditate with you guys. After all, meditation won't kill you guys" Natsu joked as everyone did the same and they sat in a circle with Natsu in the middle.

"Now, close your eyes, empty your minds, don't think but feel the air around you" Natsu said with his eyes closed as the girls did the same.

After some time, Natsu then opened an eye and noticed the auras that surround the girls.

Yang was surrounded by golden aura, Weiss was surrounded by white, Blake was surrounded by black and Ruby was surrounded by yellow and light blue aura.

They were able to activate their powers without summoning it, they were starting to be connected to their Dragon powers.

Natsu smiled, proud that they were able to do such a thing in such a short period of time.

Natsu then closed his eyes, wanting to continue his meditation.

But, he was unable to do so.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock when he felt a powerful and familiar presence near him.

The feeling was so deadly that it could make people suffocate.

The girls realized it as well as they opened their eyes in shock.

"W-what is this feeling?" Ruby asked as she was having a hard time breathing.

"This scent, it reeks of death" Blake said as she covered her nose.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, there was only one person that was able to do something like that.

"Stay here and don't go anywhere" Natsu said softly but loud enough for them to hear.

"But why?" Weiss asked, seeing the serious look Natsu had on his face.

"Just promise me that you'll stay here and don't go anywhere" Natsu said as Yang shook her head.

"No way, you said we'll fight together as a team from now on" Yang stated as Natsu turned to the blonde.

"This isn't any ordinary fight, you guys can follow me and see for yourself" Natsu said as he started running, the girls following in suit.

After a while, they managed to reach the guild and everyone could see a man standing in front of it.

He has short black hair, red eyes. He was wearing a high collared black and tan robes with a gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga that was draped around his torso. He was also wearing a circle shaped necklace.

The man then turned to face the group, his red eyes intimidating the girls as they stood frozen in fear.

They don't know what it was, but one look from the unknown man was enough for them to stay in their place.

Natsu was not intimidated by it as he walked towards the man.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Zeref?" Natsu asked as the man now revealed as Zeref smiled.

"It's good to see you, Natsu" Zeref said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked as Zeref's smile disappeared.

"Something that I should have done long ago" Zeref stated as Natsu's eyes widened.

The Dragon Slayer immediately jumped back to avoid a dark wave that was sent towards him.

"Fight me, Natsu. One on one. A battle to the death. I want you to finally end me right here and now" Zeref said as Natsu smirked at that.

Natsu then took off his jacket, throwing it to the side as his entire body was lit on fire.

"If that's the case then, bring it on" Natsu said determined.

The girls were able to move again as they were looking at Natsu worriedly.

They knew how strong Natsu was but the man named Zeref, seems like he was on another level.

"He'll be fine" Ozpin said, as the girls turned to him, not knowing that the grey haired man was beside them.

"Just believe in him, that's the only thing we can do now" Ozpin said as the girls looked at one another before turning towards the field.

"Go, Natsu!" Ruby shouted.

"Kick his butt!" Yang added.

Natsu then charged towards Zeref with his fist surrounded by hellish red flames.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then sent a fury of punches towards Zeref who avoided each attack.

" **Death Predation**!" Zeref said softly as the black mage creates a dark wave that was headed towards the pinkette.

Natsu then jumped back as he shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the black haired man.

Zeref managed to knock the flames away as a blank look was present on his face.

"Is this all you have got to offer? I really hoped for more, Natsu" Zeref said as Natsu ignored the man in front of him before charging at him.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu began running towards Zeref with both of his hands ablaze.

Natsu then sent punches after punches at Zeref who managed to avoid each one with ease.

" **Death Pillar**!"

Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura, a vertical explosion could be seen as everyone closed their eyes.

"Natsu!" the girls shouted in worry.

Once the smoke had cleared, everyone saw Natsu looking alright, but his clothes were slightly tattered.

The girls then sighed in relieve when they saw Natsu looking alright.

Natsu quickly jumped back, panting.

'I was lucky that I was able to coat myself with flames before I got seriously hurt' Natsu thought to himself, watching Zeref who was just standing at the same spot, a blank look on his face.

'Time to take it up a notch' Natsu thought as he entered his **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**.

Natsu then began running towards Zeref who narrowed his eyes at Natsu.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer**!"

Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly brings his fist down at Zeref.

Zeref managed to catch the fist, much to everyone's shock.

"Not yet!" Natsu shouted as he then sent a flaming kick at Zeref's direction, sending the dark mage back.

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then gathers and combines the electricity and flames in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large and powerful burning and sparking blast.

Zeref just watched the blast that was headed towards him, bored.

The black mage just sidestepped to the right as the blast avoided him completely.

Everyone was shocked by what had happened as Zeref charged at Natsu.

Zeref then started sending punches at Natsu.

Natsu was unable to dodge the punches as he was being pushed back.

Natsu then saw an opportunity to get himself free from the assault as he sent a kick towards Zeref's legs but the black haired male managed to avoid it by jumping back.

Natsu clenched his fist in rage, after all that training to become stronger and was this all he could do?

"No" Natsu growled as he was suddenly engulfed by blue flames.

"I am not going to give up!" Natsu shouted as flames shot from his body towards Zeref.

Zeref quickly moved out of the way as he raised his hands to block some flames that was shot towards him.

Once he lowered his hands, Natsu appeared before him and struck him with a powerful punch that sent the dark mage flying.

Natsu then turned into a flash of lightning as he shot himself towards Zeref's back.

Natsu then slammed his fist at Zeref's back, sending the black mage flying back.

Natsu did the same as he shot himself in front of Zeref.

Natsu then sent an uppercut towards Zeref, sending the black mage into the air.

" **Lightning Flame's Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then gathers and combines the electricity and flames in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large and powerful burning and sparking blast.

An explosion then engulfed Zeref as Natsu panted slightly.

Zeref was then falling through the air as Natsu jumped.

Natsu then shot out torrents of flames from his fist as he flew towards Zeref.

Natsu was about to send a punch at Zeref, but the red eyed Black Mage avoided it and sent a punch at Natsu, sending the pinkette flying towards the ground.

Natsu managed to get control of himself as he jumped back on the ground.

Natsu then saw Zeref touching the ground as the two stared at one another.

Zeref then smiled.

"It looks like you have gotten stronger since the last time we me, Natsu" Zeref said.

"It looks like you ARE the one that will be able to kill me, Natsu" Zeref added as the girls were shocked at what he said.

"But unfortunately, you are going to have to try harder than that if you want to beat me, brother" Zeref said as Natsu was confused by what he said.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked as Zeref sighed softly.

"I was right, you don't remember your past. Oh well, it was to be expected, now this will be shocking news to you Natsu but you….. are my brother" Zeref revealed as Natsu looked shocked.

"N-no way, you're lying!" Natsu shouted as Zeref shook his head.

"You definitely don't remember but I have tried everything I can to get you back, Natsu. To bring my younger brother back." Zeref said as Natsu unconsciously took a step back.

'It can't be true, can it? Igneel is my dad but Zeref is my brother? Can it be true? Is it true?' Natsu thought to himself as the girls looked worriedly at him.

"Natsu" Yang whispered, holding Ruby close to her.

Natsu was exactly like her, she didn't know who her real mother was and her second mother already died, only leaving her father to take care of her.

Natsu on the other hand, had no one but his foster father in his life, but he too has left the pinkette's left.

Now he found his long lost brother, but fate was truly cruel as the two brothers were fighting to the death where only one will walk away.

It was truly horrid.

Natsu on the other hand, was on the ground.

He couldn't believe that after all this time he had a sibling and it was Zeref of all people.

Zeref then walked towards Natsu slowly.

Natsu was looking down, so Zeref could not look at Natsu face to face.

Zeref then kicked Natsu, sending the pinkette flying, much to the shock of everyone.

"If you think because you're my brother that I will give you mercy? Then you're wrong. Like I said before, this is a battle to the death, only one of us will survive" Zeref said.

Natsu was panting heavily as his wound from before opened, Natsu then cursed as he slowly got up.

"Bring it on, I can do this all day" Natsu said as Zeref smirked in response.

"Alright then." Zeref then charged towards Natsu.

Natsu did the same as Zeref sent a punch at Natsu who ducked under the punch before the pinkette sent a punch of his own at Zeref.

Zeref was sent flying back but he performed a back flip and landed on his feet.

Zeref then saw Natsu coming towards him with his body engulfed in dark flames.

" **Dark Dragon's Oblivion**!" Natsu then sent punches after punches at Zeref who managed to avoid all of them.

Natsu then punched the ground as Zeref jumped back.

A pillar of dark flames erupted from the ground at Zeref.

Zeref flinched slightly as the flames burnt off some parts of his clothes.

Natsu was then surrounded by dark blue aura.

" **Hydro Dragon Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a huge torrent of water from his mouth at Zeref.

Zeref jumped out of the way as Natsu smirked.

Zeref then realized that he was trapped as there were small whirlpools surrounding him.

" **Hydro Dragon's Whirlpool**!" Natsu said as the whirlpool then stated moving closer towards Zeref.

Zeref then looked around him as he was surrounded by dark aura.

 **Death Predation**!" Zeref said softly as the black mage creates a dark wave that managed to destroy the whirlpools. The wave was also headed towards Natsu as the pinkette crossed his hands in an 'X' symbol in order to block the attack.

The pinkette managed to block the attack, but it also sent him flying back into a tree.

Natsu then lowered his hands to see Zeref in front of him.

"Goodbye Natsu. I'm sorry that it had to end this way" Zeref said as he was surrounded by dark waves.

"Natsu!" the girls shouted in worry, attempting to go to their partner but something was preventing them from doing so.

The trees behind Natsu, all withered and died as everyone was hoping to see their guild mate alright, although it seemed unlikely.

After a while, Zeref then walked back. A solemn look on his face.

"Not just yet!" a familiar voice shouted as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

Zeref then turned around just in time as Natsu sent him flying.

"Natsu!" the girls were relieved when they saw their guild mate but they noticed something different about him. Mainly the thing around his neck.

His usual white scarf was now black.

Natsu seemed to have noticed it as he held the black scarf in his hand.

'It happened again, eh? Thanks for the scarf, dad' Natsu thought to himself as he looked up to see Zeref.

"Looks like you're alright, now we can continue" Zeref said as Natsu smirked.

"Nope, this match is over. For you!" Natsu shouted as he then took off his eye patch. Revealing the grey colour from his eye.

Natsu's eyes then glowed as a draconian mark appeared on Natsu's eyes.

Scales then stated appearing on Natsu's body as the area around Natsu was starting to get hotter.

Zeref's eyes widened as he realized what that was.

"The **Dragon King Mode** " Zeref whispered as he smirked.

This was the strength that can finally end him once and for all.

Natsu then felt the power surge through his body as he looked at the scales on his body.

'So this is the power that Ignis and the others gave to me' Natsu thought to himself, remembering what had happened the night before.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Natsu was currently in his room sleeping peacefully as the window suddenly opened and wind started blowing in the room._

 _ **Natsu's Mind**_

 _Natsu looked around him and all he could see was darkness._

' _Where am I?' Natsu thought to himself._

" _It's been a while hasn't it, Natsu?" a voice asked as Natsu turned to the sound and his eyes widened when he saw who it was._

" _N-no way. Ignis?!" Natsu shouted in shock as the black dragon smirked and walked towards Natsu._

" _Surprise" Ignis said._

" _What are you doing here? I thought you and the others were in the grave?" Natsu asked as Ignis nodded his head._

" _We are but we forgot to give you something before we left" Ignis said as the other dragons that had taught Natsu appeared._

" _Natsu, you will be facing forces that will be stronger than yourself and us" a green dragon said._

" _Pluvia" Natsu said as the blue dragon smiled at him._

" _That is why, we will be giving you some of our magic in order for you to achieve your goals of revenge" Pluvia said as she and the other dragons were glowing._

" _By the power brought to us, we call upon the Dragon King" Ignis chanted as Natsu was glowing as well._

 _Natsu's eye patch suddenly fell as his left eye suddenly glowed as well._

 _After a while, Natsu and the dragons stopped glowing as Natsu then noticed that he was able to see with his left eye again._

" _Wait, what?" Natsu asked as closed his eye before opening it again to test whether it was real or not._

" _How am I able to see again?" Natsu asked himself as water shot from the ground. A crystal clear mirror was seen in front of Natsu._

 _Natsu then noticed that his left eye now had a draconian mark on it._

" _What is this?" Natsu asked the dragons were glowing yet again._

" _That is the mark of a Dragon King. We have chosen you Natsu to be the Dragon King." Ignis said as Natsu was shocked._

" _We know you will make it, Natsu" Ignis said before he and the other dragons disappeared, leaving Natsu all alone in his mind._

 _ **Reality**_

 _Natsu then got up as he was panting slightly. He quickly ran to a mirror and looked at his reflection, and there it was. The same draconian mark he saw earlier._

 _Natsu then touched his eye as the draconian mark disappeared._

 _The pinkette then sighed as he looked at the clock, it read "12.30 A.M."_

 _Natsu then went back to his bed, going back to sleep._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Natsu got into his battle stance as everyone was shocked at Natsu's new appearance.

"Let's test out this new power. **Hydro Dragon King's Roar**!" Natsu then inhaled some air before he shot out a massive torrent of water from his mouth at Zeref.

Zeref had to jump out of the way as the water destroyed every tree and thing that it could reach.

Everyone including Natsu was shocked at this new power as Natsu smirked.

"No time to be impressed! **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist**!"

Natsu then charges his fist, before he started releasing a large quantity of flames in the process. Natsu then started charging towards Zeref.

" **Death Predation**!" Zeref said softly as the black mage creates a dark wave that was headed towards the pinkette.

Natsu then summoned flames in front of him as the flames burnt the dark magic away as Zeref looked shocked at this before Natsu appeared in front of him and slammed his fist at Zeref, sending the Black Mage flying back.

"Time to end it!" Natsu shouted as he inhaled massive amounts of air.

" **Fire Dragon King's Roar**!" different colours of flames were shot out from Natsu's mouth at one go but the most noticeable one was the orange-red flames.

Zeref smiled softly as he watched the attack near him.

'That's all I wanted' Zeref thought to himself as a small tear fell from his eye.

'Thank you Igneel, for raising him, thank you Mavis for creating such a guild and' Zeref looked at Natsu.

'Thank you, my beloved younger brother, Natsu. For accomplishing my wish' Zeref thought as the flames completely engulfed him.

"Goodbye, brother" Natsu whispered as Zeref screamed in pain as an explosion covered the entire area.

Everyone had to cover their eyes from the smoke and one the smoke cleared, there were no longer any remains of Zeref left. Only his circle shaped necklace remained on the ground.

Natsu quickly ran to it and held it tightly, suddenly some memories of him and Zeref in their childhood invaded his mind.

Tears then fell from Natsu's face as he was suddenly hugged from the back.

"Natsu, it'll be fine" Yang whispered soothingly as Natsu released the tears from his eyes as everyone hugged him as well.

After a while, everyone released the pinkette who smiled.

"I think we should call the training off" Weiss suggested as everyone agreed.

Natsu said nothing as he wore the circle shaped necklace.

"Then let's go back to the guild" Natsu said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

While walking back, Natsu suddenly fell to the ground, catching everyone's attention.

"Natsu!"

Everyone ran towards him and Natsu started breathing heavily.

Ozpin then placed a hand on Natsu's chest as his eyes widened in horror.

"This is bad, his heart stopped beating"

This alerted everyone as they were doing everything they can to keep him alive.

They took off his shirt and began pushing his chest, hoping to get his heart beat again; they did not notice the mark on Natsu's gut.

They only realized it as it stated to glow.

Natsu then roared out in pain as the mark to glow much brighter as everyone was sent back from the light.

"Natsu" a rough voice said as everyone could not believe what they were seeing.

A powerful force then stepped on the ground as Natsu continued to pant heavily.

"Forgive me, my son. I will make sure that this is not your end" the rough voice added as the girls an Ozpin got up.

"A-a dragon!" Weiss exclaimed as the dragon turned to the girls, allowing them to have a clear view of the dragon.

 _The dragon was covered with dark, red scales. He has scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is an X-shaped, located on the centre of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down all the way from his back to the end of his tail. The dragon has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. The dragon also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. The dragon's bony wings resemble that of a bat._

 _"_ _You must be my son's guild mates" the dragon stated as the girls were confused before they pull pieces of the puzzle together._

 _"_ _You're Igneel?" Yang asked as the dragon now revealed as Igneel nodded his head._

 _"_ _I am, but now is not the time to have a cheerful introduction. Natsu is dying"_

 _As soon as those words came out from Igneel's mouth, silence filled the group._

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it! So in the next chapter Igneel and the others head to a chamber to heal Natsu but they have to defeat the guards of the chamber, can Team RWBY activate their powers to save the man they all fell for?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you liked it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **Also the summary of the new story I might post: Natsu and Fairy Tail finally won, they beat Zeref and the Alvarez Empire but a new enemy appeared, killing everyone but Natsu. Now the pinkette must head to Remnant to avenge his friends and to get a new power. And on the first day of his new school life, he bumps into a girl with black and red hair with silver eyes. Pairing: Natsu x Summer Rose. AU**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	10. Author's Note

**Another Author Note by me, I am deeply sorry for doing plenty of Author Note for this story but don't worry the next story if up. Now the reason I have posted this Author Note is because I have a problem. I actually do not have much inspiration for writing the rest of my stories anymore. So if you would all please help me, I don't know how but please do. I would really appreciate it. And now with the rest of the Chapter!**

 ** _Also I have a YouTube channel now! Find me on this link: channel/UCcoc8bSRpRtEBYENIBwJP6g_**

 ** _Have a good one everyone_**

 ** _-Christopher Dragkrow signing out_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Tenth chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x RWBY Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Find me on this link: channel/UCcoc8bSRpRtEBYENIBwJP6g**_

 ** _Chapter 10: A Cold Challenge!_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _Time to end it!" Natsu shouted as he inhaled massive amounts of air._

" _ **Fire Dragon King's Roar**_ _!" different colours of flames were shot out from Natsu's mouth at one go but the most noticeable one was the orange-red flames._

 _Zeref smiled softly as he watched the attack near him._

' _That's all I wanted' Zeref thought to himself as a small tear fell from his eye._

' _Thank you Igneel, for raising him, thank you Mavis for creating such a guild and' Zeref looked at Natsu._

' _Thank you, my beloved younger brother, Natsu. For accomplishing my wish' Zeref thought as the flames completely engulfed him._

" _Goodbye, brother" Natsu whispered as Zeref screamed in pain as an explosion covered the entire area._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _While walking back, Natsu suddenly fell to the ground, catching everyone's attention._

" _Natsu!"_

 _Everyone ran towards him and Natsu started breathing heavily._

 _Ozpin then placed a hand on Natsu's chest as his eyes widened in horror._

" _This is bad, his heart stopped beating"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _A-a dragon!" Weiss exclaimed as the dragon turned to the girls, allowing them to have a clear view of the dragon._

 _"_ _You must be my son's guild mates" the dragon stated as the girls were confused before they pull pieces of the puzzle together._

 _"_ _You're Igneel?" Yang asked as the dragon now revealed as Igneel nodded his head._

 _"_ _I am, but now is not the time to have a cheerful introduction. Natsu is dying"_

 _As soon as those words came out from Igneel's mouth, silence filled the group._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _After a moment of silence, Ozpin decided to break the silence._

 _"_ _What do you mean that Natsu is dying?" Ozpin asked as Igneel turned to him._

 _"_ _You see, Natsu is not just a regular human like everyone in this world, he is actually a demon." Igneel stated as everyone was shocked._

 _"_ _What?" Yang said as her eyes were widened._

 _"_ _His brother, Zeref, was desperate to bring Natsu back to live and this was the only way how." Igneel said remembering the day Zeref brought Natsu to him, and how they used the Eclipse Gate to go 400 years into the future, to escape Acnologia._

 _"_ _So is he still a demon?" Ruby asked, turning to Natsu who was currently sleeping peacefully, as soon as Igneel left his body, he was no longer screaming out in pain, but he was still panting heavily._

 _"_ _That is yet to be known" Igneel stated as the girls were confused by the dragon's words._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Weiss asked._

 _Igneel then looked at his son as he then held him with one hand._

 _"_ _He managed to kill the demon creator, so whether he becomes human or not depends on whether he can live or not. That man holds a book that keeps Natsu's demonic power, and because Natsu destroyed the book that holds part of his soul, he could die because of that." Igneel stated as the girls were shocked._

 _"_ _Is there a way we can get him to live?" Blake asked as Igneel lowered himself._

 _"_ _I am headed towards there now, and I am in need of assistance." Igneel stated as the girls said no more as they, along with Ozpin, got onto Igneel's back._

 _"_ _Hold on tight" Igneel warned as he then flapped his massive wings, causing the trees around them to either get uprooted or crashed to the ground._

 _Igneel then took off towards the sky as everyone held onto his scales tightly, when Igneel managed to get a hold of himself in the air, he slowed down his speed. Allowing everyone to admire the view below them._

 _"_ _Woah!" Yang said in awe as she noticed how high they were currently at._

 _The two other girls agreed with the blonde, standing on a Bullhead could not compare to sitting on an actual dragon!_

 _"_ _This is awesome!" Ruby exclaimed as Igneel smiled._

 _Those were the same words Natsu had said himself when he first took Natsu flying._

 _Igneel then turned to his son and a frown climbed up his face._

 _How could he allow Natsu to not only use a Forbidden Arts spell, but also take on the most dangerous and powerful mage in the world alone? What kind of father was he?_

 _Igneel's eyes then widened when he saw Natsu's hand started becoming less visible._

 _"_ _Hold on tight!" Igneel suddenly roared as he increased his speed, shocking the girls in the process._

 _"_ _Wait, not so fast!" Ruby said as she and the others held on to the red scales tightly before she suddenly felt sick, but it wasn't just her, the rest of the girls started feeling sick as well._

 _The only one that was not affected by this was Ozpin, who was holding onto the dragon's scale with one hand while drinking from his cup with his other hand. How on Earthland did he do it? I'm not so sure myself._

 _After a few minutes, Igneel then landed on the ground as the girls all dropped, looking quite green._

 _"_ _Uh, why do I feel so sick now?" Ruby asked as she held her stomach._

 _"_ _I see that my son has not told you that Dragon Slayers all have one common weakness. Motion sickness" Igneel stated as the girls looked at him in shock._

 _"_ _What kind of nonsense is that?" Yang asked as Igneel then placed Natsu on the ground._

 _Igneel then closed his eyes as he placed his hands together._

 _A bright light then covered the entire area, as everyone had to cover their eyes from the light._

 _After the light died down, everyone saw a huge white temple in front of them._

 _"_ _Let's enter" Igneel said as he carried Natsu as he walked towards temple, with everyone in suit._

 _Everyone then noticed that the temple looked brand new, like it was just made._

 _"_ _Where are we?" Ruby asked._

 _"_ _We are in the Temple of Challengers. This is the home of a powerful dragon." Igneel stated as someone appeared before them._

 _He had black hair, white eyes and he was wearing a black undershirt with a jacket that had a dragon symbol on it, blue jeans and black shoes. He was pointing a sword at Igneel and the others._

 _"_ _Who goes there?" The man asked as Igneel handed Natsu to Team RWBY._

 _"_ _I am Igneel, the Fire Dragon King!" Igneel roared as the man seemed unfazed by this but he still lowered his sword._

 _"_ _Is that so? Then what are you doing here, Fire Dragon King?" the man asked._

 _"_ _We would like to heal this man" Igneel said as Yang was holding Natsu, who was still panting heavily._

 _The man then walked towards them as he looked at Natsu as his eyes widened in shock._

 _"_ _This man, his soul is disappearing" the unknown man said as Igneel nodded his head._

 _"_ _That's right, so we need to meet Medicus now" Igneel said as the man shook his head._

 _"_ _I'm sorry to say but the only way to meet her is to take part in the four man challenge" the unknown man said as Igneel's eyes widened before he nodded his head._

 _"_ _Those four girls will take part in the challenge" Igneel said as the man turned to face the four of Team RWBY as he examined them before he nodded his head._

 _"_ _Understood. You have exactly 5 minutes to get ready. And for now, I will bring this man to Medicus and let him rest there, and don't worry when he is there he will not die." the man said as he then took Natsu before he turned around and started walking away._

 _As soon as the man was out of view, the girls turned to Igneel. Looks on confusion on their faces._

 _"_ _What is going on?" Blake asked as Igneel sighed._

 _There would be lots to of things that need to be explained._

 _"_ _Now listen carefully, because I will only explain once. Medicus is a very powerful dragon, she has the power to heal anyone, including Natsu" Igneel explained as the girls nodded their heads, relieved about that._

 _"_ _Then what is that four man challenge the guy was talking about before?" Weiss asked._

 _"_ _The four man challenge is four one VS one battles against the guards of this temple." Igneel said._

 _"_ _So all we have to do is beat them and get Natsu healed, right? That's easy enough!" Yang said as she pounded her fists together._

 _Igneel shook his head, slightly smiling. The blonde really reminded him of Natsu._

 _"_ _It's not that simple." Igneel said._

 _"_ _Those guards are Dragon Slayers just like you four, but the difference is that they have been Dragon Slayers for years and are experienced fighters. While you four may be experienced in fighting, but you're not experienced using your Dragon Slayer Magic." Igneel explained._

 _"_ _Well what's the worst that could happen if we lose?" Ruby asked._

 _"_ _Then we will never get the chance of meeting Medicus ever again and Natsu will die. Also if any of you were to lose then the challenge will stop." Igneel said as the girls were silenced by that._

 _Now, they were starting to feel the pressure. Not only did they have to win, but if they lose, not only, were they unable to get another chance, but Natsu will die if they were to lose._

 _"_ _The first challenge will begin very soon" a voice said from a speaker as everyone watched as the temple floor started descending towards the underground._

 _"_ _What is this?" Weiss asked._

 _"_ _This stairway leads to the arena where you will all battle the guards" Igneel explained as he turned to the girls._

 _"_ _Now which one of you wants to go and battle first?" Igneel asked as the girls looked at one another before._

 _After a few seconds of silence, Weiss stood forward._

 _"_ _I'll do it" the white haired female said as Igneel nodded his head._

 _"_ _Alright, now just keep walking down the path and don't stop, even if you are a second late, then you are instantly disqualified" Igneel said as Weiss nodded her head in understanding before the white haired female started walking down the stairs._

 _"_ _So can we watch her battle?" Yang asked as Igneel nodded his head._

 _"_ _Yes you can, just keep walking straight and once you see light, then you have reached the arena" Igneel said as everyone nodded their head and started walking ahead, wanting to see their teammate fight._

 _Igneel and Ozpin were left alone as Igneel turned to the old man._

 _"_ _Now that we're alone, would you tell me who you are?" Igneel asked as Ozpin turned to the dragon in confusion._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Ozpin asked._

 _"_ _Don't play dumb with me human. I can see whatever Natsu sees so do you expect me to be fooled easily?" Igneel asked as Ozpin drank from his mug._

 _"_ _I'm just a regular hunter who is in charge of Beacon Academy, while I'm here, I am the Guild Master of the Burning Heart Guild, nothing less and definitely nothing more." Ozpin said as Igneel just turned away._

 _"_ _Just know that, if you do anything to harm Natsu, I will kill you" Igneel said as Ozpin shook his head._

 _"_ _I would never dream of doing such a thing to Natsu or anyone for that matter" Ozpin responded as Igneel then walked forward._

 _"_ _You better not" the Fire Dragon King said as he walked on forward towards the arena._

 _Ozpin just stayed in place for a while before he too walked towards the arena._

 _After a while, Ozpin managed to reach the arena and he was shocked at what he saw._

 _The entire area was covered in ice, there were icicles on the field and there were even ice sculptures of a dragon._

 _Ozpin had to admit that the architecture of the arena was indeed amazing._

 _"_ _Professor, over here!" Ruby called out from Ozpin's left as the grey haired man turned and saw three of the members from Team RWBY and Igneel on the stands._

 _Ozpin was quite shocked when he saw Igneel managing to fit on the stands but he shouldn't be that shocked considering the temple was a dragon's home._

 _Ozpin then walked towards them as he turned towards the battlefield and saw Weiss holding her sword,_ Myrtenaster.

"I sure hope Weiss wins, we can't afford to lose a single match" Ruby said.

"I'm sure she realized that as well, just look at her" Blake said as everyone looked at the white haired female and she was wearing a serious look on her face, her grip on her sword tightened.

The wall around the arena then started moving around, as the walls then

Just then a man with silver hair walked towards the battlefield.

He was wearing white armour that had a dragon mark on it, blue jeans and red shoes. He had a white sword wrapped around his waist.

"Hmm, so your my opponent?" the man asked as Weiss nodded her head.

"Well any case, as long as you're a good fighter I don't care who I fight" the man shrugged as the man before appeared.

"The match between Frigidum the Ice Dragon Slayer and Weiss the Snowstorm Dragon Slayer will now begin" the man said as Weiss was shocked.

"How do you know who I am?" Weiss asked.

"As soon as you step into the arena, details such as your name, age and magic will appear" the man replied as Weiss opened her mouth to say something but the man revealed as Frigidum groaned.

"This is why women are such a pain in the ass. Just start the fight already!" Frigidum said as Weiss glared at him.

Frigidum, noticing the glare, smirked at Weiss.

"What's wrong? Is the princess upset? Are you going to cry to daddy?" Frigidum taunted as Weiss gripped her sword tightly.

"Begin!" the man said as Weiss then charged towards Frigidum.

Weiss then started slashing her sword at Frigidum who just moved from side to side to avoid the attacks.

Frigidum then caught Weiss's sword.

" **Ice Dragon's Arrow Strike**!" Frigidum's hand was covered by cold magic as he created arrows from his hand and shot it at Weiss.

Weiss was then sent back as she stabbed her sword on the ice, making her slow down.

Weiss then sighed in relief as she was able to stop as she got up.

Weiss then created Glyphs under her.

" **Time Dilation**!"

The white haired female then glowed as she increased her speed and reaction time.

"Hoh this will be interesting" Frigidum mumbles to himself.

Weiss then started running towards Frigidum and with her increased speed, she was able to dodge the white haired man's attack as she swung her sword at him.

Frigidum was sent back by this as both of his hands were covered with cold magic.

" **Ice Dragon's Icicle Crash**!"

Frigidum then placed his hands on the ground, just then icicles shot out from the ground but Weiss was able to avoid them with such grace.

Weiss then charged towards Frigidum again as the white haired man hid a smirk.

As Weiss got near him, the icicles around her start falling down on her.

With her reaction speed increased, she managed to jump out of the way just in time.

Weiss then saw Frigidum in front of her as he sent a punch her way, but Weiss managed to create a Glyph in front of her that managed to repel his punch away as she then tripped him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Weiss quickly jumped back as Frigidum got up and took out his sword.

"No more mister nice guy" Frigidum growled as his sword was surrounded by white magic.

" **Ice Dragon's Claw**!" Frigidum then swung his sword at Weiss as blades of ice were shot out from the sword at Weiss.

Weiss quickly duck under the blades as she shot herself towards Frigidum.

Frigidum then stabbed his sword at the ground as a wall of sharp spikes then covered Frigidum as Weiss managed to stop just in front of the wall.

Frigidum then broke the wall as he sent blades of ice was sent towards Weiss.

Weiss was then sent back as she crashes into the wall of the arena.

Weiss then started panting as Frigidum appeared in front of her and smashed his fist at her.

Weiss then coughed out some saliva as she was stuck on the wall.

"Weiss!" her teammates shouted in worry as Ruby was about to jump over to save her partner but Ozpin held her by the hand to prevent her going.

"If you attempt to save her then she will lose the challenge, and Natsu will die. I'm sure we all do not want that, and Weiss knows that." Ozpin stated as Ruby could only nod her head in agreement as she watched her white haired friend struggle against the man's grip.

Weiss started struggling as she saw the bored look on Frigidum's face.

"Come on, all I need to do was get serious and your defeated, what a let-down" Frigidum said as Weiss started to think for the worst.

'I lost and Natsu's going to die because I wasn't strong enough, Natsu I'm sorry' Weiss thought as a tear fell from her eye.

" _Weiss_ " Natsu voice rung through her head as Weiss's eyes widened as she recalled the talk she had with him the night before.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Weiss was currently in her white gown as she looked at Natsu who was currently wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black boxers._

 _Weiss was trying her best to not stare at him but it was kind of difficult._

" _So what do you want to talk to me about?" Natsu asked as Weiss looked at him._

" _Do you think I'll be a great Dragon Slayer?" Weiss asked as Natsu raised an eyebrow._

" _A weird question to ask, of course you'll be great!" Natsu said as Weiss frowned._

" _I don't feel like I've gotten any stronger at all while I could feel the power that Yang emits, I can even feel Blake's and Ruby's power as well and I managed to get my powers before them!" Weiss said with her head down as Natsu chuckled._

" _I know how you feel. When I was young and failed one of the moves Igneel taught me I would always sulk and he was always seem to comfort me and get me to snap out of it. Because of one phrase that I'm about to say to you." Natsu said as Weiss tilted her head to the side._

" _What is it?" Weiss asked curiously._

 _Natsu then smiled._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

" _Strength doesn't come with your magic, it comes with your determination_!" Weiss recalled his words as she was suddenly surrounded by light blue aura as Frigidum suddenly released her and his hand was frozen solid.

"What the-" Frigidum was unable to continue his sentence as Weiss had slammed her fist at the white haired man's face, sending him flying.

Everyone was shocked as they turned to see Weiss had a serious look on her face and cold aura surrounding her entire body as she walked.

"That won't stop me!" Frigidum roared as he managed to break his encased hands as he charged towards Weiss.

" **Ice Dragon's Missile Strike**!"

Frigidum then swung his sword as it then created ice cannons that shot out blast of ice at Weiss.

Weiss then moved out of the way to avoid the attack.

" **Ice Dragon's Claw**!" Frigidum then swung his sword at Weiss as blades of ice were shot out from the sword at Weiss.

Weiss then watched as the blades were headed closer towards her as the white haired heiress managed to slice down each blade with Myrtenaster.

" **Snowstorm Dragon's Blizzard**!" Weiss then raised her hand as she then released snowflakes from her hand at Frigidum.

Frigidum then had to cover himself from the snowflakes as his entire body started turning into ice.

As the blizzard died out, Frigidum noticed that his entire body was frozen solid.

Frigidum started struggling but he could not.

"Time for some payback!" Weiss shouted as she ran towards Frigidum.

She then sent an uppercut at Frigidum's chin, sending him upwards as Weiss jumped up and kicked him in the air as she set up a Glyph behind him, sending him back towards her as she punched him again.

Frigidum then groaned in pain when he crashed to the ground as Weiss held her sword.

" **Snowstorm Dragon's Fang Slash**!" Myrtenaster was then surrounded by light blue aura as Weiss gripped her sword tightly.

Weiss then shot her sword at Frigidum as she then disappeared and reappeared behind Frigidum.

The ice on Frigidum's body was then destroyed as the white haired man fell face forward in the ground.

The man made sure that Frigidum was knocked out before announcing Weiss's victory.

"Frigidum is no longer able to battle, that means Weiss the Snowstorm Dragon Slayer is the winner!" the man announced as everyone cheered.

Weiss sighed in relief as she dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"I did it" Weiss said as her teammates ran towards her.

"Weiss you did it!" Ruby cheered as she hugged her friend.

"Get off me, Ruby!" Weiss complained but Ruby did not listen to her and continued hugging her as Weiss sighed, a smile crawling up her face.

"Weiss you were amazing!" Yang said.

"Yeah and your magic was cool as well!" Blake added as Weiss smiled and opened her palm, cold air could be seen on top of her hand.

"Yeah" Weiss smiled.

The man then walked towards them.

"If you guys can get up from the arena and decide who the next fighter will be, will be appreciated." The man said before walking away.

"That guy seems rude" Yang said as Weiss got up and the four walked towards the arena exit as Igneel and Ozpin were at the stands.

"She managed to activate her magic without training that much" Igneel stated as Ozpin took a sip of his drink.

"I feel like it was a matter of saving Natsu that allowed her to activate her magic" Ozpin stated as Igneel could only nod his head as a smile went up his face.

'Natsu, these four girls that you have met are truly a one of a kind' Igneel thought to himself.

 _ **With Team RWBY**_

Currently the four were at the stands along with Ozpin and Igneel.

"Now which among you three would like to go next?" Igneel asked as Blake raised her hand.

"I'll go" the Cat Faunus said determinedly as everyone nodded their heads, not finding any reason to disagree with her.

Blake then started walking towards the arena entrance as Weiss's injuries were currently being tended to by Ozpin.

"I hope she'll win" Weiss commented.

"We all do" Yang commented as they waited for the battle to begin.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it! So in the next chapter Blake and Yang will take on their opponents in the arena. Will they win? Can they save Natsu or will it all be for nothing in the end?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you liked it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **Also the summary of the new story I might post: Natsu and Fairy Tail finally won, they beat Zeref and the Alvarez Empire but a new enemy appeared, killing everyone but Natsu. Now the pinkette must head to Remnant to avenge his friends and to get a new power. And on the first day of his new school life, he bumps into a girl with black and red hair with silver eyes. Pairing: Natsu x Summer Rose. AU.**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Tenth chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Also Yang will not fight in this chapter and a warning for the angst in this chapter._**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x RWBY Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Find me on this link: channel/UCcoc8bSRpRtEBYENIBwJP6g**_

 ** _Chapter 11: A Shadow's Hidden Heart!_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _ **Snowstorm Dragon's Fang Slash**_ _!" Myrtenaster was then surrounded by light blue aura as Weiss gripped her sword tightly._

 _Weiss then shot her sword at Frigidum as she then disappeared and reappeared behind Frigidum._

 _The ice on Frigidum's body was then destroyed as the white haired man fell face forward in the ground._

 _The man made sure that Frigidum was knocked out before announcing Weiss's victory._

" _Frigidum is no longer able to battle, that means Weiss the Snowstorm Dragon Slayer is the winner!" the man announced as everyone cheered._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _I'll go" the Cat Faunus said determinedly as everyone nodded their heads, not finding any reason to disagree with her._

 _Blake then started walking towards the arena entrance as Weiss's injuries were currently being tended to by Ozpin._

" _I hope she'll win" Weiss commented._

" _We all do" Yang commented as they waited for the battle to begin._

 _ **Normal POV**_

As Blake walked through the stairs that Weiss had took before, she was starting to feel nervous.

Weiss was able to activate her magic and defeat her opponent and that was because she and Yang had been meditating for two days while she and Ruby only got to meditate for a few minutes.

Blake then shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts from her head as she saw the light coming in front of her as she walked forward.

There she saw the arena had changed, instead of the ice field that Weiss had just battled in, it was a darker field, and dark trees covered the entire field as the Cat Faunus could feel an ominous aura from the field.

Blake then walked towards the field as everyone saw her enter the field.

"Go Blake, you can do it!" Yang shouted as everyone else started shouting out words of encouragement and support to the black haired girl.

The black haired girl smiled as she entered the dense forest as everyone could no longer see her.

"Wait why can't we see her now?" Weiss asked as the man from before then stood on a platform as he was raised so everyone could see him.

"The battle between Felicia the Dream Dragon Slayer and Blake the Shadow Chaos Dragon Slayer will now begin!" the man said as camera visions appeared in front of Igneel, Ozpin and the other members of Team RWBY.

"What's this for?" Ruby asked as the man turned to her.

"The forest is too dense for anyone to see so this will be needed if you want to watch your friend's match" the man responded as everyone nodded their heads, glad that they could now watch their partner's match.

Blake noticed her opponent and took in her appearance.

She has long black hair and black onyx eyes, she has a calm yet angered look on her face. She was wearing a purple armour that had a dragon mark on it just like Frigidum, black jeans, she also wore purple and black shoes. She was holding chains in her hands.

Blake then re-quipped Gambol Shroud as she held the sheath of the katana and the katana and pointed them at her opponent

She didn't know what a Dream Dragon Slayer was as she was not as knowledgeable as Natsu when it came to things like this.

Felicia then looked at her bored before she sighed.

"Well better end it as soon as possible" Felicia said as she stabbed the ground with her chain as she placed her two hands together.

Blake then created a clone of herself as she charged towards her black haired opponent.

Felicia noticed this and dodged both attacks from Blake and from her clone's attack.

Felicia then sent a kick at Blake's clone as the clone disappeared as Blake swung her katana at Felicia, making the Dream Dragon Slayer jump back.

Blake then shifted her katana as she turned it into its gun mode as she shot out bullets at Felicia.

Felicia seemed shocked at that as she did some backflips and managed to avoid them.

Felicia then grabbed her chain from the ground as she threw it towards Blake.

Blake turned, avoiding the attack as she ran towards Felicia.

Unknown to the Shadow user, the chain used a tree to turn its direction towards her once again.

Blake heard it and hid in the shadows to avoid the attack as Felicia caught the chain.

Blake then reappeared in front of Felicia as she attempted to kick the female as Felicia parried the kick away and jumped back.

Blake then charged at Felicia again as Felicia stabbed the ground with the chain again as she threw the other end of the chain at Blake.

Blake stopped as she used Gambol Shroud to swing the chain away from her as the chain was stuck on a tree.

Blake then jumped as she extended her katana at Felicia as the Faunus started swinging at the guard with her katana and the sheath as Felicia skilfully dodged each attack as she sent a kick at Blake's sheath as she kicked it out from Blake's hand.

Blake then slammed her katana at Felicia as the Dream Dragon Slayer jumped back as Blake destroyed the ground she was standing on as she jumped before she hurt herself from it.

Felicia then muttered some words as she stabbed the ground with her chain as Blake threw her katana at Felicia.

Felicia managed to duck under as the katana was stuck on a tree.

Felicia then muttered more words as her words were starting to be clear for Blake to hear.

"Dreamland open the path for our eyes…..show her negativity, her fear, and most especially her true darkness" Felicia muttered as the ground stated glowing as Blake's eyes widened in shock as the shape of a star appeared on the ground.

Felicia then smirked at Blake as she jumped on a tree.

"Good luck in there!" Felicia said as she waved as Blake then fell to the ground, her eyes closed.

 _ **With Blake**_

Blake then slowly opened her eyes as she noticed that she was no longer in the forest, or in a stadium for that matter. She was currently in a small house.

Blake turned and her eyes widened when she saw a familiar picture that was hung on the wall.

'No way. Can it be?' Blake thought as she walked towards the picture where she noticed three people in it. One being a man and the other two were females.

The man had black hair and sharp blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants in the picture, a smile on his face.

The female had long blue hair that reached her waist and amber coloured eyes. She was wearing a black dress in the picture, she too had a smile on her face. But the most noticeable thing were the cat ears on her head.

The last was a female child who looked no older than 4 years old. She had short black hair, amber coloured eyes and she was wearing a white shirt with black pants in the picture. She, just like the woman had cat ears on her head.

This was a picture of Blake's family.

'How is this here?' Blake asked as she suddenly heard screams of terror outside.

Blake's eyes widened in horror as she quickly ran from the house as she entered the outside world.

There, she saw something, the thing that she could never forget.

Humans wearing mask that were covering their faces shooting down the villagers as everyone started running. And most of the villagers that were running were Faunus.

"Die you freaks!" one of the humans shouted as he shot a Faunus in the face as he laughed maniacally.

Blake watched in horror as she recalled this memory, it was the most horrifying thing she saw in her life.

Her eyes then widened as she started running towards a house that was nearby her house.

She entered and saw a man pointing a gun at her father and mother as they were standing in front of her younger self who was crying softly.

"You shall not hurt my daughter!" Blake's father shouted as the man clicked his tongue.

"You a human, want to protect those freaks?" the man asked as Blake's father was about to punch the man for that comment but the gun was pointed on his head.

"They are not freaks" Blake's father growled as Blake's mother was on the verge of tears.

Why was her husband defending them? He should just take this chance to save himself.

The man looked at the black haired man as he sighed and was about to press the trigger as Blake attempted to jump at him but she merely pass through him.

The man then pulled the trigger as Blake's father then fell to the ground, lifeless.

Blake's tears then fell from her face as her mother screamed out in horror before she too was shot in the head as she fell to ground, lifeless as well.

"Father, mother!" Blake cried out as tears started falling from her eyes.

She didn't want to see it again, that day, that terrible day when it all started her journey. He parents' dead were the cause of her hatred towards humans in the past.

The younger Blake started crying as the man held her by her throat.

"You freaks should have never been born" the man growled as he held the gun tightly and was about to press the trigger as everything then started becoming dark for Blake as the Cat Faunus was panting heavily.

Why was she seeing those previous memories? What was the point?

Everything then started turning bright for Blake as she covered her eyes.

After a while, Blake noticed that she was in a dense forest much like the one in the stadium as she looked around to see plenty of tents pitched.

She then noticed the younger version of her looked around the age of 10 and she was in a tent.

Blake quickly remember that this was the White Fang's hideout as this was the same tent she sleeps in and the flag on the top of the tent already proves her right.

The younger Blake then entered another tent where she met a old looking man with black and grey hair. He was wearing a mask but you could still see the stripes of his face. He also has a long tail which can be easily noticed.

Blake quickly recognized the man as Taiga, the previous leader of the White Fang.

"Ah Blake it's good to see you" Taiga said with a smile as the younger Blake nodded her head at him.

"I have accomplished my mission" the younger Blake said as Taiga nodded his head.

"I know, and you did wonderfully" Taiga praised as the younger Blake smiled at the praise.

Taiga then walked towards the young girl and placed a hand on her head, in between her two cat ears.

"You are a good girl, promise me that you will continue to fight for what you believe in" Taiga said as the young Blake nodded her head.

"I promise" the younger Blake said as Taiga smiled.

"Good" Taiga said as he then walked back as he suddenly stopped.

He then roared out in pain as he held onto his chest, his screaming catching everyone's attention.

"Taiga-sama!" the younger Blake cried as she ran towards her leader as Blake's eyes widened.

'No, it's that day' Blake thought in horror as she saw other members of the White Fang entering and trying their best to heal the man.

"Blake" Taiga said in a croaked voice as he extended his hand towards her.

Younger Blake quickly kneeled next to him as he chuckled and placed a hand on her face.

Blake was crying freely as she could still remember that day clearly and remember his words that were about to come.

"Remember what I told you" Taiga said in a soft tone as the younger Blake cried as did the real Blake as the old man's hand then fell from her face to the ground as everyone stated calling out his name, some were crying and some were still trying to get him to wake up but the younger Blake ran out from her tent as tears fell from her eyes.

Everything then started becoming dark as Blake then placed her hands on her mouth to stop the noise as tears drops fell on the floor.

Why was she seeing these things again? Of all the things she could be seeing, this was not what she wanted.

Everything then started turning bright for Blake as she covered her eyes.

As far as she remembered, after the death of Taiga, she did not lose anymore of her loved ones or friends. So what was it going to show her?

Blake watched as Grimm were currently in Beacon Academy, causing havoc as many students of the school laid on the ground dead

Blake was shocked, what was she seeing?

She then heard a scream as she turned around and her eyes widened, there she saw herself fighting an Alpha Beowolf.

 **A/N: The normal Blake will be called Blake while the other Blake will be called 'Blake'**

'Blake' then turned and her eyes widened in horror.

"Adam" 'Blake' said as Blake turned and saw her previous partner.

Adam then attacked 'Blake' as he shouted at her.

"We could have ruled the world! Can't you see that?" Adam shouted at her as Blake took Gambol Shroud from the ground.

"I never wanted this! I wanted peace! I wanted equality!" 'Blake' shouted as she turned Gambol Shroud into its gun mode as she shot Adam but Adam deflected it with his sword.

"What you want, is impossible!" Adam shouted as he slapped her, sending her to the ground.

"But I understand…..Because all I want is you, Blake" Adam said as he neared her.

'Blake' glared at him as Adam kicked away Gambol Shroud from her.

"Blake!" a familiar voice shouted as Blake turned to see Yang looking around.

"Where are you?" the blonde asked as she punched a Beowolf away.

Adam turned to her as 'Blake' watched in horror.

Adam then got an idea as he turned back to the Faunus.

"Starting with her" Adam said as he then kicked 'Blake' making the black haired female to cry, catching Yang's attention.

Yang then saw Adam above 'Blake' as his foot was on her gut.

Yang was starting to get angry as 'Blake' cried for her to leave.

"Yang, you need to leave!" Blake shouted as tears were falling from her eyes. She knew Adam was a very strong fighter, stronger than most of the people she has met in Beacon and Yang was included.

Yang then jumped towards Adam as the red haired man just stared at her as he swung his sword at her as Yang crashed to the ground beside her.

'Blake' then turned to see Yang's left hand cut off.

Both Blake's eyes were widened in horror as 'Blake' got to her partner and stated crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" 'Blake' whimpered as Adam merely watched them before leaving.

"No, this is not real!" Blake shouted out as everything then started becoming dark.

Blake's tears were uncontrollable by this point of time, she didn't want to see this at all. Yet, she was being forced to see it. Why?

Everything then started turning bright as she could only wonder what other things will she see?

"This will be your true fear, your torture" a voice said as Blake watched and her eyes widened in horror.

There she saw Ozpin laying on the ground, blood covering his body as his cane and mug were destroyed right beside him.

Blake covered her mouth in horror as she looked forward and what she saw scared her.

In front of her was the Burning Heart guild and it was truly burning, literally.

Blake quickly ran inside the building and what she saw made her drop to the ground as she started shaking.

In front of her was Weiss's dead body, lying in a pool of her own blood.

She then turned to Weiss's right and saw Ruby's beloved weapon, Crescent Rose completely destroyed as the sharp end pierced Ruby's body.

But Yang had it worse as both of Yang's hands were cut off as a sword pierced her body.

Blake could only cry as she took a step back but she shook her head, this was not true, it wasn't real.

Blake then heard grunting and she turned and saw Natsu barely standing, holding his hand as he panted heavily.

"Natsu!" Blake shouted, the thought of it being fake erased from her mind.

Natsu was the man she loved, the man she had come to love over the past few months they had spent with each other. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. And seeing him like that made her scared and horrified.

Natsu then turned to her and smiled.

"What took you so long?" Natsu asked as he panted.

"Natsu, you're going to be fine" Blake said as Natsu smiled and a few seconds later, blood covered Blake's entire face and body as she looked forward to see Natsu's head on her lap as his body fell to the ground.

Blake then shouted out in horror and in pain as she held Natsu's head close to her.

"Natsu!" Blake shouted out in horror.

 _ **In the stadium**_

Felicia looked at Blake's body as she kept moving.

'She hasn't completely lost yet, this is by far the longest anyone has ever been in the Dream Land' Felicia thought to herself as everyone in the stands were staring to get worried.

"What is Blake doing? Why is she sleeping?" Ruby asked.

"Perhaps it has something to do with that woman's magic?" Ozpin said as the man overheard them and nodded.

"That's right, she has the ability to send people to their dream land, a place where dreams occur. She can either make her opponents experience the best dream they ever had or the worst nightmare ever." The man explained as everyone realized that Blake was probably facing the latter.

"Will she be okay?" Ruby asked.

No one could answer as they could only hope that Blake was indeed alright.

 _ **With Blake**_

Blake was currently crying, was everything she saw real? Will it really happen? Will everyone die?

She didn't want that, she didn't want that at all, she doesn't want that to happen at all!

"Blake" a familiar warm voice said as everything stated turning brighter around her.

Blake opened her eyes and saw Natsu in front of her.

"Natsu?" Blake asked as she extended her hand to reach him as everything turned extremely bright and a translucent Natsu was in front of her.

"Remember what we talked about that day" Natsu said as he disappeared.

Blake wondered what his words meant as she remembered the day she talked to Natsu about fear.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hmm? What I think fear is?" Natsu asked as Blake nodded her head._

" _That's right, I want to know what you think about fear" Blake said as Natsu scratched her head._

" _Well honestly, for me I think fear is basically a barrier for me" Natsu said as Blake was confused._

" _A barrier?" Blake asked and Natsu nodded his head._

" _That's right, I think that behind every fear the person we want to be is there, waiting to be released. Fear is self-imposed, which means it doesn't exist. We can create fear but at the same time we can get rid of the fear inside of us. That's what I think fear really is, that's why I never give up and I never believe in fear because I have friends who matter to me here" Natsu said with a smile as Blake smiled back._

 _ **In the stadium**_

Felicia was starting to get bored and as she turned away she quickly turned back, her eyes widened.

"No way" Felicia breathe out as Blake started to stand back up.

"Blake!" everyone cheered as Blake glared at her black haired opponent who looked clam afterwards.

"You'll pay for what you made me see in there" Blake growled as she then hid in the shadows as Felicia looked around and Blake then grabbed her legs, shocking her as Blake shot herself up and sent an uppercut at Felicia, sending the Dream Dragon Slayer into the sky.

Felicia then crashed to the ground as she slowly got up and saw Blake pointing her gun formed Gambol Shroud at Felicia.

Felicia then smiled as she raised her hands.

"I forfeit" As soon as she said those words, the trees around them started entering the ground as everyone was cheering.

"Felicia, the Dream Dragon Slayer forfeited, which means Blake the Shadow Chaos Dragon Slayer wins!" the man announced as everyone was celebrating.

Blake then extended a hand to Felicia who took the hand and got herself up.

"I'm curious how were you able to get back up after everything you saw?" Felicia asked curiously.

Blake responded with a warm smile.

"The man I want to save, helped me with that" that was all Blake said as she then walked towards the exit, wanting to join her friends.

Felicia then smiled.

'I hope that the man she wants to save can be saved' Felicia then frowned.

'Sadly they have no chance to win after all, that man (Not Natsu) is the final opponent they will face' Felicia thought as she exited as well.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it! So in the next chapter Yang will take on her opponents in the arena. Will she win? Can they save Natsu or will it all be for nothing in the end? And who is 'He' that Felicia mentioned?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you liked it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **Also the summary of the new story I might post: Natsu and Fairy Tail finally won, they beat Zeref and the Alvarez Empire but a new enemy appeared, killing everyone but Natsu. Now the pinkette must head to Remnant to avenge his friends and to get a new power. And on the first day of his new school life, he bumps into a girl with black and red hair with silver eyes. Pairing: Natsu x Summer Rose. AU.**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Twelfth chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Also Yang will not fight in this chapter and a warning for the angst in this chapter._**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x RWBY Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! Find me on this link: channel/UCcoc8bSRpRtEBYENIBwJP6g**_

 ** _Chapter 12: The Sun's Flame!_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _Felicia then crashed to the ground as she slowly got up and saw Blake pointing her gun formed Gambol Shroud at Felicia._

 _Felicia then smiled as she raised her hands._

" _I forfeit" As soon as she said those words, the trees around them started entering the ground as everyone was cheering._

" _Felicia, the Dream Dragon Slayer forfeited, which means Blake the Shadow Chaos Dragon Slayer wins!" the man announced as everyone was celebrating._

 _Blake then extended a hand to Felicia who took the hand and got herself up._

" _I'm curious how were you able to get back up after everything you saw?" Felicia asked curiously._

 _Blake responded with a warm smile._

" _The man I want to save, helped me with that" that was all Blake said as she then walked towards the exit, wanting to join her friends._

 _Felicia then smiled._

' _I hope that the man she wants to save can be saved' Felicia then frowned._

' _Sadly they have no chance to win after all, that man (Not Natsu) is the final opponent they will face' Felicia thought as she exited as well._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Blake then re-joined her friends on the stands as everyone ran to her.

"Blake you did it!" Ruby cheered as Blake smiled.

"They are tough, so you two better watch out. They can do anything that would catch you off guard" Blake said as Yang smirked and punched her hand to her palm.

"We'll be fine. In any case, they should be worried about us!" Yang said as the man heard her words and smirked darkly.

'Not exactly' the man thought to himself as he then walked under the stands where Ruby and the rest were at.

"Will the next challenger prepare herself for the next battle?" the man asked as he walked away, taking a phone from his pocket.

"It's time" the man said as person on the line gasped.

"Understood" the man replied as he hung up.

The man smirked darkly.

"Let's see if you can deal with this" the man chuckled as Igneel's eyes were on his back the entire time as he walked away.

Igneel glared at his back as Team RWBY were discussing with each other.

"So between you and Ruby, who is going to go first?" Blake asked as Weiss was currently wrapping bandages around her hand.

"I'll go first, after all save the best for last" Yang said winking at her younger sister as she then walked towards the entrance of the field.

As Yang left, Ozpin turned to the powerful Fire Dragon who had not said a word after Blake's victory.

"Igneel is something the matter?" Ozpin asked as everyone turned to the Fire Dragon.

"Something about that man just puts me in the wrong way somehow." Igneel said as he started worrying about his son.

"He'll be fine, after all he managed to kill an immortal mage without any assistance" Ozpin said as he too was starting to get worried but the looks on the girls' face told him to say otherwise.

Igneel, catching Ozpin's tone nodded his head.

'Natsu, you have to get up soon, I feel something is wrong' Igneel thought as he saw the field changed into a fiery pit where magma rocks covered the entire field as steam shot out from the rocks. Large red rocks also covered the field as well.

"Wow, now this is cool" Yang was amazed by this as she stepped on the rocks and it felt really hard. Like it won't break easily.

"You mean it's really hot?" a voice asked as Yang turned around to see a brown haired female who was wearing a pink armour that had a dragon mark on it just like Frigidum and Felicia, black jeans and blue shoes. In her hands were two long swords.

"So you're my opponent? This blonde bimbo is my opponent?" with her tone, she sounded really disappointed and bored.

Yang glared at her for being called a bimbo.

"What did you just call me?" Yang asked, stating to feel angry.

"Great, and she's deaf as well! Just perfect!" the female shouted as Yang's eyes started turning red as a whistle was blown.

"Save everything for the fight" surprisingly it wasn't the man being the referee, instead it was Felicia who was now wearing a purple tank top and short leather pants.

"Now, how did he do it again? Oh yeah! The match between Yang, the Sun Dragon Slayer and Eara, the Light Dragon Slayer will now begin!" Felicia shouted as Yang and Eara got into their battle stances as Yang already equipped with her shotgun gauntlets, the Ember Celica, glared at the brunette in front of her while the brunette now revealed as Eara smirked in response.

"Let the battle begin!"

As soon as those words escaped from Felicia's mouth, Yang charged at Eara with a battle cry escaping from her mouth.

Yang then attempted to punch Eara with a right hook but Eara blocked it with one of her sword as she swung at Yang with her other.

Yang caught it as she then threw it as she managed to throw Eara as well but Eara managed to land on the ground as she made an 'X' shape with her hands as her swords started turning bright.

" **Light Dragon's Channel**!"

Eara then swung slashed the air as two large blades of light were shot towards Yang.

Yang's eyes were wide as she managed to jump out of the way, safe from the attacks as she then shot out bullets from her gauntlets at Eara who was amazed by this as she avoided them with ease.

"You can shoot out bullets from your gauntlets? What an interesting weapon" Eara said as she then smirked.

"But is it enough to help you win this battle?" Eara asked as she charged towards Yang.

She then swung her sword at Yang who blocked it with her left hand as Eara attacked with the sword on her right hand but Yang managed to catch this one as Yang then slammed her head at Eara, sending Eara back as this gave Yang the perfect chance to attack.

Yang then sent a fiery fist at Eara, sending the brunette flying back as she managed to regain her control by stabbing the rocks with her sword.

Eara then glared at Yang.

"That was a cheap shot" Eara glared while Yang smirked and made a hand motion that clearly said "Bring it on"

Angered, Eara charged towards Yang again Eara then slashed her sword at Yang as the blonde barely avoided the attack as Eara managed to strike her with her knee as Yang coughed out some saliva.

Eara then sent a kick Yang's way as the blonde caught the strike before shooting bullets from her gauntlet.

Eara was sent back as the two females glared at each other.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Eara then inhaled some air as Yang's eyes widened.

She knew what was going to happen!

" **Light Dragon's Roar**!"

Eara then shot out a large white beam from her mouth as Yang had to duck to avoid the attack as the large rocks that were on the field were completely destroyed, only leaving dust left.

Yang paled, if she were to be at the end of that, she would most likely get knocked out already.

Yang then got up as she shot out bullets at Eara continuously, not allowing the brunette to have the time to have a break as Eara dodged them all with ease.

" **Light Dragon's Javelin**!" Eara then created javelin's made up of light as she shot them towards Yang.

Yang punched a few out of the way as she avoided the rest.

Yang then saw a sword pointed at her head as Eara smirked.

"Give it up, you lost" Eara said as everyone else watched in horror and worry while Yang's bangs were covering her eyes.

"No way in hell!" Yang shouted as she ducked under in the nick in time to avoid Eara's sword as she then tripped the brunette and jumped back.

Eara then got up as she looked angry.

"You're really making me angry, you think you're so hot, eh?" Eara asked as Yang smirked.

"I'm a freaking furnace!" Yang said making Eara angrier as she made an 'X' shape with her hands as her swords started turning bright.

" **Light Dragon's Channel**!"

Eara then swung slashed the air as two large blades of light were shot towards Yang.

Yang easily avoided the attack as she quickly jumped out of the way as a large white beam was shot towards her.

Yang then shot out bullets from her gauntlets at Eara as the brunette blocked it with her swords and once she lowered her swords, she was sent flying by Yang's fiery fist.

Eara then grunted in pain as she slowly got up in pain.

Eara was panting slightly as she clenched her hand tightly, how was she losing?

Ryan told her that they were inexperienced to their magic yet her opponent seemed to be kicker her ass.

"Is that all you've got? Cause I have much better things to do" Yang taunted as Eara got up.

"Since you're so tough, try this up for size" Eara then closed her eyes as she stabbed her two swords to the ground.

She placed her two hands together as the field started shaking, catching Yang's attention.

"What's happening?" Yang asked as she looked around.

Just then multiple swords appeared in the air, in rows as Yang stood in place, shock.

How was she going to deal with that?

"Go, my swords!" Eara shouted as pointed with Yang with her swords as the swords in the air then shot themselves towards Yang.

Yang had to jump, duck and even punch her way through to make sure she avoided those swords whatsoever.

At the end, Yang started panting while Eara looked shocked.

No one was able to dodge the barrage of swords before, how was it that this blonde haired girl managed to do the impossible?

Yang looked smug as she looked at Eara's shocked face. Although she too did not know how she managed to avoid every single one of those swords.

"You probably can't hit a paper when its-" Yang stopped her sentence when she saw a few strands of blonde hair fall to the ground.

Yang then kept silent as everyone in the stands all knew what was going to come.

"Oh, she's dead" Ruby stated as everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Igneel looked confused while Ozpin looked amused.

"What does she mean by that?" Igneel asked as Ozpin turned to the dragon.

"Just watch and you need to add a rule in your books. Never mess with Ms Xiao Long's hair" Ozpin said, taking a sip of his drink.

Yang's blonde bangs covered her eyes as Eara unconsciously took a step back.

For some reasons, her instincts was telling her to run away like the devil was chasing after her but she was currently in a match so the only thing she could do was get into a defensive stance.

Yang then looked up as she then shouted as her hair was then surrounded by fire and her lilac eyes now turned red.

Yang was angry and she sure as hell was going to beat up the person who touched precious hair.

"No one, and I mean no one! Touches! My! Hair!" Yang shouted as she shot towards Eara at the speed of light (pun necessary).

Eara's eyes widened when she saw Yang in front of her as the blonde brawler sent a punch at Eara who barely blocked the hit with her swords but she was still sent flying a distance as she crashed into a large rock.

Eara then groaned in pain as she quickly duck in time to avoid Yang's powerful punch that managed to destroy the top part of the rock.

Eara then sent a kick Yang's way as Yang didn't bother to block the attack as she was sent back.

" **Light Dragon's Javelin**!" Eara then created javelin's made up of light as she shot them towards Yang.

Yang merely stood at her place as she blocked the attack with her hands as she was pushed back.

Eara then charged towards Yang.

Eara then swung her sword at Yang as she struck Yang with the handle of her sword before she kicked the blonde away.

Yang then crashed to the ground as Eara smirked.

"Looks like that's all you've got" Eara said in a cocky tone as Yang hid a smirk.

"Well that's what you think" Yang said as she got up and sent a punch at Eara, causing the brunette to cough out some saliva as she crashed to the ground.

'That strike was much more powerful than before, how is that so?' Eara thought as she stood up as she was currently dodging Yang's barrage of punches.

Yang then faked a punch allowing Eara to be open as Yang kicked Eara, sending her back.

Yang then started shooting bullets from her gauntlets as Eara cried out in pain and stabbed the ground with her swords and she held on to them for support as she panted.

Eara then looked at Yang and saw that she was making small jumps from the left to the right, both of her hands raised as she had a determined look on her face.

Eara gritted her teeth as she got up, almost falling down again but managed to stop herself as she panted.

Yang looked at her with a worried look on her face.

"You shouldn't work yourself too hard" Yang said with a worried tone as Eara glared at her.

"I don't need your pity!" Eara spat out as she was suddenly surrounded by bright light.

Everyone's eyes were wide while Igneel's eyes were narrowed.

'A Drive Boost' Igneel thought as Yang started sweating, for some reasons her opponent now looked more, dangerous.

"You shouldn't have pissed me off. On second thought, thanks for pissing me off, finally get to blow off some steam" Eara said with a dangerous smirk.

Yang merely got into a defensive stance as she waited for what was about to happen.

Eara smirked as she disappeared, making Yang's eyes go wide as the blonde looked around everyone.

As soon as she turned back, Yang was sent flying back as the blonde crashed into one of the large rocks, destroying it in the process.

Yang quickly got up as to avoid a hit from Eara.

Yang was now on the receiving end as Eara continuously slashed at her with her sword.

Yang could only take so much as she dropped to the ground as she attempted to trip Eara but the plan failed as the brunette jumped to the air and did a backflip, landing a few metres away from Yang.

This allowed the blonde to get back up as she started panting heavily.

'How is she so strong now? But that's not the main thing, why aren't I getting any stronger with each attack?' Yang thought to herself.

She usually feels the rush of power in her veins whenever she activates her Semblance but now, she didn't feel it at all. Even though, her opponents attacks are much more powerful than any other opponents she had faced.

Yang was snapped out of her thoughts as she jumped away to avoid a very powerful strike that managed to destroy the ground.

Yang looked at the damage that the brunette had caused as the brunette smirked at her.

"Whoops"

Yang could only watch her with cautious eyes, as soon as she lose her eyes on her, there's no telling on what she can do.

When Yang noticed that Eara was gone she immediately jumped back but she was kicked from her back as she fell to the ground.

Yang cried out in pain as Eara stepped on her back whilst pulling her hands.

"Now, let's see what you can do without your hands" Eara smirked darkly as Yang's eyes widened in horror.

Yang struggled but Eara kicked her back causing the blonde to cough out.

"Yang!" everyone was just about to jump over to help but Felicia blew her whistle at them.

"If you were to help her now, then Yang Xiao Long loses this battle and I'm sure you guys don't want that after making it this far" Felicia said as everyone stopped, still worrying about Yang.

Yang, after minutes (hours to her) of struggling, she finally stopped as she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

'I'm so sorry Natsu, hopefully the destruction of my hands can make you forgive me.' Yang thought as a tear fell from her eyes.

Just then, the necklace that was around her neck started glowing brightly as it even forced Eara to release Yang.

Yang was then covered the bright light as a silhouette of Natsu surrounded her.

"What is this?" Eara asked as she blocked the light from reaching her eyes.

When the bright light died down, Eara saw Yang looking at her with a determined look on her face, a smirk on her face, and her eyes were flaring.

"Tch, you're lucky that light saved you, but it won't save you from this!" Eara then disappeared before reappearing before reappearing before Yang.

Eara then attempt to stab Yang with her sword but the blonde caught the sword and held onto it tightly.

"What?!" Eara said in shock as Yang raised her other hand as golden flames surrounded it, catching Eara off guard.

" **Sun's Dragon Iron Fist**!"

Yang then smashed her fist at Eara, sending her crashing to the ground as Yang stared at her palm before closing it, a smile on her face.

"I can definitely get used to this feeling" Yang said as a smile crawled up her face.

"Let's see if you can take this!" Yang then shot out bullets from Ember Celica at Eara.

Eara blocked the attack as she threw her sword at Yang.

Yang caught it without any problem and bent the sword, before dropping it to the ground.

"Take this!" Yang then shot out bullets from her gauntlets at Eara.

Eara then moved to the side to avoid the attack as she then charged at Yang.

Eara then swung her sword at Yang who dodged each attack easily.

Yang then caught the sword as the blonde haired female smirked.

"Gotcha"

Yang then engulfed her hands with golden flames as she then sent a powerful punch at Eara who was sent flying.

Eara then landed on the ground as she got close to Yang.

Yang attempted to jump back but she was stuck in place.

While Eara was in the air, she made an 'X' shape with her hands as she glowed white.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Light Blast**!"

A large white beam was shot out from Eara as it was headed towards Yang.

"Yang watch out!" everyone shouted at her as the blonde brawler stood in her place, a worried look on her face, she couldn't move at all. No matter what she was doing, she was still stuck in place.

"Yang" a voice said in her head as her eyes widened.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The blonde then turned to see Natsu._

" _Oh hey there, what's up?" Yang asked as Natsu shook his head._

" _Nothing, just wanted to get a drink before I sleep" Natsu replied as he walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda while Yang watched him._

 _Natsu, feeling her eyes on him, turned to the blonde beauty and raised an eyebrow at her._

" _What's wrong?" Natsu asked as Yang shook her head._

" _Nothing" she lied._

 _She was deep in thought, she wondered if she could ever be as strong as the pinkette. Although he didn't look like it, he was very strong (probably because of his hair). He was also a determined, wanting to protect his friends and family. I guess the saying did go as "Don't judge a book by its cover"._

 _Natsu sighed as he closed the refrigerator door._

" _You know, you're not really good at lying" Natsu said as Yang looked at him in shock._

 _She was never caught lying before, so how did Natsu catch her?_

" _I'm sure you're wondering how I knew you were lying" Natsu said and Yang nodded her head._

" _Well whenever you lie, you always place your hands behind your back and move your body slightly, so anyone can tell if they focus enough" Natsu explained as Yang sighed._

" _Alright fine, I was just wondering if I can be as strong as you" Yang said as Natsu was confused._

" _As strong as me?" Natsu repeated and Yang nodded her head._

" _But why? You're plenty strong now" Natsu said._

" _When we fought the Gilgulim, you did most of the work while we were hiding, and I don't think that's strong" Yang countered._

 _Natsu then chuckled as Yang glared at him._

" _What's so funny?" Yang asked as Natsu looked at her._

" _Do you really think, I'm strong?" Natsu asked as Yang nodded her head._

" _Well I lost an eye during the battle with Gilgulim and was still unable to kill it besides wasn't it a group effort that allowed us to kill it in the first place?" Natsu asked as Yang looked down, she couldn't argue with that._

" _And besides, you guys' safety were more important at that time" Natsu explained as Yang looked at him in shock._

" _I feel like a battle to protect the people or things you care about is more important than a battle of pride" Natsu explained as Yang slowly nodded her head._

 _Natsu then smiled a toothy grin._

" _So if you don't ever give up, you'll never fail!" Natsu said._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Yang then jumped out of the way as the blast destroyed everything in its path.

Eara was shocked as she suddenly dropped to the ground.

'Damn, I guess I haven't fully mastered that attack yet' Eara thought as she saw Yang slowly walking towards her.

Eara was shocked when she saw the white mark on Yang's shoulder, burning off.

Yang then glared at the brunette who attempted to get up but failed.

"Now, this is payback!" Yang shouted as she then sent a powerful punch at Eara that managed to knock her out.

Felicia then blew her whistle as she pointed towards Yang.

"Eara, the Light Dragon Slayer is unable to continue, so Yang, the Sun Dragon Slayer is the winner!" Felicia called out as everyone cheered.

Now, they were only one win away from saving Natsu!

Yang then smiled as she then punched the air in happiness.

The blonde then heard a groan as she turned to see Eara holding her head.

Yang then walked towards her.

"Ow my head, it feels like I was sitting on a rollercoaster that never ends" Eara moaned in pain as the blonde raised a hand at her.

"Hey, that was a good battle" Yang said as Eara looked at the hand.

"Hmm, who are you?" Eara asked as Yang was shocked.

"It's me, I was your opponent!" Yang said as Eara's eyes widened.

"I was already battling? But that can't be I was walking towards the field when I suddenly met up with Max, and from there everything went black" Eara explained as Yang's eyes widened.

'Something's wrong' Yang thought as everyone did not see the man from before frowning on the other side of the stands.

'Tch she lost, well it was to be expected after all.' The man thought as he walked away.

'Welp, time to get into action' the man thought with a dark smile on his face as he walked through the dark halls.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it! So in the next chapter Ruby will take the strongest Elite Guard, and who is Max? Also what is the man from before after? Will Natsu continue on living? Find out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you liked it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **Also the summary of the new story I might post: Natsu and Fairy Tail finally won, they beat Zeref and the Alvarez Empire but a new enemy appeared, killing everyone but Natsu. Now the pinkette must head to Remnant to avenge his friends and to get a new power. And on the first day of his new school life, he bumps into a girl with black and red hair with silver eyes. Pairing: Natsu x Summer Rose. AU.**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Thirteenth chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x RWBY Crossovers!_**

 ** _Chapter 13: Rose's Lightning Wind!_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _Now, this is payback!" Yang shouted as she then sent a powerful punch at Eara that managed to knock her out._

 _Felicia then blew her whistle as she pointed towards Yang._

" _Eara, the Light Dragon Slayer is unable to continue, so Yang, the Sun Dragon Slayer is the winner!" Felicia called out as everyone cheered._

 _Now, they were only one win away from saving Natsu!_

 _Yang then smiled as she then punched the air in happiness._

 _The blonde then heard a groan as she turned to see Eara holding her head._

 _Yang then walked towards her._

" _Ow my head, it feels like I was sitting on a rollercoaster that never ends" Eara moaned in pain as the blonde raised a hand at her._

" _Hey, that was a good battle" Yang said as Eara looked at the hand._

" _Hmm, who are you?" Eara asked as Yang was shocked._

" _It's me, I was your opponent!" Yang said as Eara's eyes widened._

" _I was already battling? But that can't be I was walking towards the field when I suddenly met up with Max, and from there everything went black" Eara explained as Yang's eyes widened._

' _Something's wrong' Yang thought as everyone did not see the man from before frowning on the other side of the stands._

' _Tch she lost, well it was to be expected after all.' The man thought as he walked away._

' _Welp, time to get into action' the man thought with a dark smile on his face as he walked through the dark halls._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Ruby was currently doing short exercises as Yang's arms and body was currently getting wrapped by Weiss as the blonde haired female winced in pain.

"Ow, that hurts!" Yang glared at the white haired female who rolled her eyes.

"It's already done anyways" Weiss responded as Yang growled at her.

Blake then handed Ruby a cup of water as Ruby quickly finished it.

"I think you need to calm down for a bit, Ruby" Blake said as Ruby looked restless and was jumping from left to right.

"But I can't calm down! What if I lose? And then Natsu's going to die and it's all my fault and, and" Ruby was panting heavily as tears started to form in her eyes.

She didn't want Natsu to die, he was not only the first person she befriended in Earthland but he was also her first crush. But most importantly, she loved him too much. She and the others loved him so much, she loved his cheerful attitude, she loved his magic, she loved his boyish looks, but most importantly, she loved his smile and his ability to make her smile.

And if he suddenly died, she don't know what she would do anymore.

Team RWBY looked at their leader as they smiled before they engulfed the younger female in a hug as Ruby hugged them back as best as she could.

"Don't worry about a thing Rubes, if anything your opponent has to be worried about you" Yang said with a smile.

"Besides, you're our leader and no matter what, even if we're not battling together, we're still a team" Weiss said.

"And that will never change, no matter what" Blake finished as Ruby hugged them tighter.

"Thanks you guys" Ruby said tearfully as she wiped away the tears.

"Now go on and kick some ass, sis!" Yang said as Ruby smiled and headed towards the stairs that her teammates had passed through before.

Everyone in the stands then sighed when Ruby left, although they didn't want to show it in front of their leader, but they were very worried.

Worried that their leader would face an opponent that would beat her, and that Natsu would die.

Ozpin then took a sip of his drink as he turned to the girls.

"Like what you have said to Ruby, you four are a team and that would not change no matter what. So why not have some faith in your team leader?" Ozpin said as the WBY thought to themselves as they headed to the edge of the stands, waiting for Ruby to appear.

Ruby then appeared at the entrance as everyone began shouting outs words of encouragement to the younger girl.

"You can do it Rubes!"

"Go Ruby!"

"You can do it!"

Igneel stared at the three girls continuing shouting their words of encouragement to the younger girl in silence.

Ozpin, looking over to the red dragon, took a sip of his drink.

"Give a jewel for your thoughts?" Ozpin asked as Igneel grunted in response.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Igneel stated which caused Ozpin to look up.

"Neither do I. Although the girls are doing excellent thus far, I feel like there is more to come after this" Ozpin stated as Igneel nodded his head.

'Natsu you need to wake up soon, I have a bad feeling about this' Igneel thought to himself as the field then started changing.

The field was now covered by grassy fields but the grass was grey in colour and dark clouds filled the sky as well as lightning shooting the ground. Everyone was shocked (pun intended) at how the field was.

It was a much more dangerous field than any other before.

The three girls look at their leader in worry, how was she going to face all of those?

Ruby already re-quipped her weapon, Crescent Rose as she looked at the field with worry in her eyes.

"Like it? I call this "Max's Playground"." A voice said as everyone turned around and saw the same black haired man who greeted them at the temple and the referee of two of the matches.

Instead of the clothes he wore before, he was now wearing a black armour with a familiar red symbol on it. Black jeans and red shoes. Yet the thing that was noticed by everyone were his red eyes and haunting smile that were on his face. It managed to freak everyone out.

"So, you're going to be my opponent? Honestly, I expected better" the man said as he shook his head as Ruby growled and held Crescent Rose tighter.

"Well first of all, you're a little girl. Second of all, you're really tiny and small. And lastly, you're a girl" the man taunted as Ruby gritted her teeth in anger as she almost charged towards the man if not for Felicia blowing her whistle.

"Seriously, this is the second time I have to blow this whistle" Felicia complained as she glared at the black haired man.

"Max, enough with taunting and angering your opponent, just get onto the field" Felicia said as the man now revealed as Max shrugged his shoulder and walked towards the field.

Felicia then sighed as she turned to Ruby who was glaring at Max as he walked onto the field.

"You should head onto the field as well, girly" Felicia said as Ruby merely nodded her head and walked towards the field, her eyes never leaving Max's back.

As soon as Ruby touched the field, she felt heavier and had Crescent Rose for support as she pressed the scythe to the ground.

"Ruby!" her teammates shouted as Ruby was panting heavily.

"W-what's happening?" Ruby asked as Max smirked darkly.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention, anyone who steps on this field will face different side effects such as illusions, becoming slower and my favourite, becoming heavier" Max explained, enjoying seeing Ruby in pain.

After a while, Ruby managed to stand again normally as she was panting already.

Max then turned to Felicia.

"Hey, how about starting the match? I don't have all day, I have to make a burial for a guy name Natsu Dragneel" Max said as he smirked, knowing he had angered the females opponents in the stadium.

"Natsu's not going to die!" Ruby shouted as Max faced her.

"You do know the rules am I right? If you fail to beat me then he will die" Max said as Ruby pointed her scythe at Max.

"He won't die because I will defeat you!" Ruby said confidently as Max laughed.

"Keep telling that to yourself, midget" Max said as he got into his battle stance.

"The battle between Ruby, the Lightning Wind Dragon Slayer and Max, the Fire Dragon Slayer will now begin!" Felicia said as Ruby shot herself towards Max, leaving rose petals behind.

Just as she was about to reach Max, she suddenly felt heavy again and dropped to the ground.

Ruby then groaned as she then managed to push herself up to avoid a small blast of flames that were headed towards her.

"Let's see if you dodge this!" Max then started throwing balls of fire from his hands towards Ruby.

Ruby stood her ground and started slicing the flames as Crescent Rose was then surrounded by wind.

" **Wind Crescent Rose**!" she then shot out a blade of wind from the scythe towards Max.

Max easily dodged the attack as he engulfed his fists on fire.

" **Fire Dragon's Cannon**!"

Max then shot out flames from his hands at Ruby.

Ruby managed to jump out of the way but as soon as she did, she was sent flying through the air as Max managed to punch the red hooded female in the face.

Ruby managed to regain control and touched the ground as she was suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Oh no, not this again" Ruby groaned as she was now struggling to get up.

Max looked okay as he walked at a normal speed towards Ruby.

"Wait how is he working normally while Ruby is struggling?!" Yang shouted from the stands as Max turned to face the blonde.

"I have fought on this ground so many times that my body is already used to this environment of change" Max responded as Yang began to complain about how it was unfair but Max ignored her and walked towards Ruby.

The gravitational force returned to normal as Ruby stood her ground, glaring at Max.

"This is all you have to show for? I'm disappointed" Max said as he shook his head in disappointment.

Ruby growled as she shot towards Max at a very fast speed.

But midway, her speed started decreasing and the red tinted haired girl was shocked.

"What?" Max then appeared in front of her and kicked her away.

Ruby managed to block the attack with her scythe but she was still sent back.

" **Wind Crescent Rose**!" Crescent Rose was then surrounded by wind as she then shot out a blade of wind from the scythe towards Max.

Max punched the blade of wind, destroying it as Ruby suddenly appeared in front of him.

Max, already knew that Ruby was in front of him, just moved to the side to avoid Ruby's attack.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock as Max kicked her in the gut and sent her flying.

" **Fire Dragon's Cannon**!"

Max then shot out flames from his hands at Ruby.

Ruby's eyes widened as she watched the flames near her and she closed her eyes as she was engulfed in an explosion.

"Ruby!" everyone shouted in worry as Ruby crashed to the ground and everyone could see she had burn marks on her arms and her precious hood was burnt and her clothes were slightly tattered.

Ruby then got up as she held Crescent Rose tightly, she was panting heavily as well.

Max watched her with boredom present in his eyes, but confusion was also hidden deep.

Why was the girl trying so hard to save the man when she can't even save herself? Their strengths are worlds apart and yet she was still fighting.

"Tell me why do you work so hard when you know the difference between our strengths?" Max asked as Ruby smiled.

"Because I have something to protect" Ruby responded as Max made a noise of confusion.

"I was told by a very important someone that if I truly want to protect or save something it doesn't matter who you face, as long as you have determination and the will to never give up, you can do it" Ruby quoted with a soft smile on her face, a pink haired male in her mind as she said those words.

After those words were said, eyes were shot up as the figure looked around.

"Where am I?" the figure asked as a pair of sharp eyes watched him.

Max then stood at his place quietly as his bangs covered his eyes.

After a moment of silence, Max then started chuckling before he started laughing like a madman.

Everyone looked at him in shock while Felicia looked at him in fear.

She had never seen him like that before.

"Determination? Will to never give up? Haha! Who told you that trash?" Max managed to ask out through his laughter.

Ruby glared at Max at that.

"It's not trash!" Ruby shouted back as she gripped Crescent Rose tightly. She just needed to wait for the right moment before she can hit the man in front of her.

"Then tell me, can you still fight when you're dead?" Max asked as Ruby's silence was all Max wanted as he charged himself towards Ruby.

The black haired girl was shocked by that as she quickly jumped back but she was shocked when she saw Max further away from her.

Ruby was confused as Max chuckled.

"Did I forget to mention about the illusions that come from the field?" Max said with a dark smirk as Ruby then started to feel nauseous all of a sudden as she had Crescent Rose as support.

Max smirked and used this to his advantage as he charged towards Ruby.

Ruby then hid a smirk as she waited for Max to get closer.

Just as Max was just a few feet away from her, the silver eyed huntress of Remnant quickly swung her scythe at Max, catching the black haired man by surprise as she managed to send him flying back.

" **Wind Crescent Rose**!" Crescent Rose was then surrounded by wind as she then shot out several blades of wind from the scythe towards Max.

Max then got up and was struck by the blades of wind.

Max then gritted his teeth in anger as he saw the scratches on his arm that he just obtained from the attack.

Max then saw a scythe pressed against his throat as he looked up to see none other than Ruby in front of him, pressing her weapon on his throat.

"Surrender now" Ruby said as Max chuckled.

"You won't kill me" Max said confidently as he hid his hand behind his back, making it extremely hot.

"Want to bet?" Ruby threatened as Max smirked.

"Yeah, I do" Max then pressed his hand on Ruby's arm as Ruby yelled out in pain as Max kicked her away.

"Sorry, was it too hot for you?" Max said in a cocky tone as Ruby held her arm in pain.

"Well if you can't take the heat, you better leave!" Max shouted as he lit his hands on fire.

" **Fire Dragon's Cage**!"

Max then punched the ground as a cage made of fire then appeared from the ground with Ruby in it.

Ruby then slashed the cage but it still looked strong enough to hold her in.

" **Fire Dragon's Cannon**!"

Max then shot out flames from his hands at Ruby.

Ruby had nowhere to go but she held her weapon tightly.

" **Wind Crescent Rose**!" Crescent Rose was then surrounded by wind as she then shot out several blades of wind from the scythe towards he flames that were headed towards her in hopes of stopping it.

The two attacks collided and created a small explosion that was enough to destroy the fire cage that Ruby was in.

Ruby then jumped out but she was then pushed to the ground by the field effects of gravitational force.

Ruby felt that it was starting to get much stronger and she saw Max struggling with it as well.

"Damn it, I forgot that each minute that pass, the stronger the force will be" Max said through gritted teeth as he was on one knee.

Ruby managed to get up first, but she was panting heavily and looked like she was about to collapse.

Max then got up as well but he did not look as tired as Ruby was.

Max then charged towards Ruby, not as fast as before but fast nonetheless.

Ruby got up just to be sent flying by Max as she coughed out some saliva.

Max then walked towards the black haired girl who was struggling to get up.

"Just give up, midget. You're looking at the most powerful Fire Dragon Slayer!" Max said as Ruby chuckled.

Max then glared at her as Ruby got up.

"And tell me what among my words were so funny?" Max said as Ruby smiled at him.

"The part of you being the strongest" Ruby said as she was had Crescent Rose for support.

"That can't be true because the strongest isn't you, the strongest is Natsu! And you will never be able to defeat him!" Ruby shouted as Max chuckled darkly.

"That pink haired idiot, eh?" Max chuckled darkly before he glared at Ruby.

"Your time's up. Time to say goodbye Little Red!" Max shouted his entire body glowing red.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Burning Extinction**!"

His body then started turning brighter as flames started burning in Max's hands.

Max then created a massive fireball at least the same size as Igneel as everyone's eyes were widened in shock and fear.

Ruby stood frozen where she stood.

How on Earthland was she going to avoid it and walk away unharmed?

She closed her eyes and hoped that she could walk away unharmed but even that seemed a bit too much.

" _Ruby_ "

Ruby's eyes widened as she heard Natsu's voice in her head.

 _ **Flashback (because this is SO original)**_

 _Ruby was currently sitting by Natsu who was lying on the grassy field near a pond._

 _Natsu was enjoying the tranquillity of the area while Ruby was happy to spend time with Natsu._

" _So, Natsu how long have you been able to master your magic?" Ruby asked, wanting to break the silence as Natsu opened an eye._

" _More than a decade" Natsu responded as he sat up, it's time to answer some questions!_

" _Wow, that's amazing!" Ruby said as Natsu groaned._

" _Yeah if you had someone like Igneel training you, then it wouldn't be the best" Natsu responded, remembering the times when Igneel used to send him flying by flicking his head or even taunting him._

 _Those moments were the greatest in his life and he wished he could see his father again soon._

 _Ruby then giggled._

" _I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Uncle Qrow was an awesome teacher! He taught me how to use Crescent Rose!" Ruby said cheerfully as Natsu smiled slightly._

" _Well if I were to face this "Uncle Qrow" of yours. Who do you think will win?" Natsu asked as Ruby hummed._

" _Well I would like to think that Uncle Qrow would win but with your awesome, undefeatable flames, I think you'll win!" Ruby said cheerfully as Natsu chuckled and placed a hand on Ruby's head._

" _Just because my flames seem to be indestructible and undefeatable, let me just say that it really isn't" Natsu said as Ruby tilted her head._

" _What do you mean?" Ruby asked in confusion._

 _Natsu then created a small flame from his palm and took a leaf from the pond with his other hand._

" _Now watch carefully" Natsu instructed as Ruby got closer to him._

 _Natsu then held the leaf until it was close enough to be burned by the flames._

 _But it didn't burn straight away and it took just a few seconds before the leaf caught on fire. It took another few seconds before it was burnt._

" _So, what can you say about that?" Natsu asked as Ruby placed a hand on her chin._

" _The fire did not burn the leaf straight away?" Ruby said it in more of a question that a statement._

 _Natsu chuckled._

" _That's right, the fire did not burn the lea straight away, and why is that?" Natsu asked and it took Ruby a few seconds before she had her answer._

" _Because there was water on the leaf" Ruby said as Natsu nodded his head._

" _That's right, there was some water still present on the leaf, and that stops the flame from burning anything. Flames can be stopped and be stopped and just like my flames it can be stopped as well" Natsu responded as Ruby listened intently._

" _So flames can be stopped by different elements, is what you're saying?" Ruby asked as Natsu smiled._

" _Exactly!"_

 _After a moment of silence, Ruby then laid her head on Natsu's lap._

" _So I guess Uncle Qrow's going to kick your butt" Ruby joked as Natsu smirked._

" _We'll see"_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Ruby then stood her ground, a determined look on her face. She was looking hard and once she found it. She gripped her scythe so hard that she was surrounded by wind.

" **Wind Dragon's Rose Blade**!"

Ruby then jumped up and created a massive blade made of air as she charged towards the flame, rose petals trailing behind her.

Ruby then swung her scythe at the huge fireball as the wind blade not only managed to pierce the fireball, much to the shock of everyone, but it was headed towards Max as well.

Max had his eyes closed and teeth clenched as the blade struck him.

Max then shouted out in pain as he crashed to the ground, his armour was broken, revealing his chest as a huge scar was on his body.

Ruby was panting heavily as everyone from the stands cheered.

Felicia then walked on the field, a smile on her face.

"Max, the Fire Dragon Slayer is unable to battle, the winner is Ruby, the Lightning Wind Dragon Slayer is the winner! Which means the challenger has won the four man challenge!" Felicia said as the rest of Team RWBY ran towards their leader giving her hugs as Ruby endured the pain and smiled along with them.

They did it! They managed to rescue Natsu.

Max then grunted in pain as he got up.

He then saw the girls celebrating and he growled.

He couldn't lose to a nobody, he wouldn't lose!

He then saw a perfect opportunity to attack the young Rose as he charged towards her.

Everyone turned and saw Max charging towards Ruby.

Ruby had no time to react as she closed her eyes for the inevitable.

Yet, it did not come.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a figure in front of her, catching Max's fist before it could reach Ruby. His pink hair dancing in the wind, the cocky smile on his face.

It was Natsu.

"Hey there" Natsu greeted with a smile as the girls couldn't believe it.

Natsu was fine, he was better!

"And now for you" Natsu glared at Max who returned it with his own glare.

Natsu then sent a powerful flaming right hook at Max, sending the black haired man into a wall.

"Anyways" Natsu then turned to the girls.

"I heard that you four took part in the four man Dragon Slayer challenge and won" Natsu said as the girls nodded their heads, still not believing it.

"Come on, what's with that look on your face? I'm all better!" Natsu smiled as the girls smiled back and gave him a huge hug.

"You're the biggest idiot" Weiss said, a tear fell from her eye.

"A moron" Blake added

"Cocky idiot" Yang added in as well

"But the greatest person we all fell in love with" Ruby finished as she did not realized her words only after a few seconds.

Natsu looked shocked as did Ruby as she was now blushing heavily with everyone looking exactly like her.

But before Natsu could comment about it, a white dragon appeared.

 _The dragon was covered with white scales. The dragon has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with blue sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. The dragon also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, black nails. The dragon has feathered wings on its back._

 _"_ _Medicus!" Natsu said as he saw the white dragon._

 _The dragon revealed as Medicus smiled at the pink haired male._

 _"_ _It seems you are all healed now" Medicus said gently as Natsu smiled and nodded his head._

 _"_ _Yeah, and it's all thanks to you" Natsu replied as Medicus chuckled._

 _"_ _I'm glad to have helped" Medicus said before turning to the girls._

 _"_ _Are you four the challengers?" Medicus asked as they all nodded their heads._

 _Medicus then smiled gently._

 _"_ _Congratulations on completing the challenge, almost no one has completed it so that makes you four the first" Medicus explained as the four girls smiled._

 _"_ _Yeah, we're awesome" Yang said with pride as Igneel and Ozpin appeared and Medicus walked towards Igneel._

 _"_ _So that's your son?" Medicus asked as the male was smiling happily as he conversed with Ozpin and the girls._

 _"_ _That's right" Igneel responded with a smile as Medicus turned to him._

 _"_ _You can't hide from him anymore, what are you going to do now?" Medicus asked as Igneel was silent and looked at Natsu._

 _"_ _I guess I have to stay with him" Igneel said as Medicus frowned._

 _"_ _With Acnologia on the loose? I don't think that is advisable" Medicus stated as Igneel smirked._

 _"_ _I'm Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, what makes you think I'm scared!" Igneel said with pride as Medicus sighed._

 _"_ _Right, I forgot that your brain is as the size of an ant, possibly even smaller" Medicus said before walking away but not before giving Natsu a nod._

 _Natsu then turned and his eyes were wide when he saw none other than this father, Igneel._

 _How he had not notice, even he did not know._

 _The girls watched in worry as Natsu was about to open his mouth when Igneel interrupted him._

 _"_ _Let's talk later"_

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it! So in the next chapter the romance will come true! What will be the pairing? A single pairing or a harem pairing? Find that out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you liked it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **Also the summary of the new story I might post: Natsu and Fairy Tail finally won, they beat Zeref and the Alvarez Empire but a new enemy appeared, killing everyone but Natsu. Now the pinkette must head to Remnant to avenge his friends and to get a new power. And on the first day of his new school life, he bumps into a girl with black and red hair with silver eyes. Pairing: Natsu x Summer Rose. AU.**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! Find me on this link: channel/UCcoc8bSRpRtEBYENIBwJP6g**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Fourteenth chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x RWBY Crossovers!_**

 ** _Chapter 14: Fire Dragon's RWBY!_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _ **Wind Dragon's Rose Blade**_ _!"_

 _Ruby then jumped up and created a massive blade made of air as she charged towards the flame, rose petals trailing behind her._

 _Ruby then swung her scythe at the huge fireball as the wind blade not only managed to pierce the fireball, much to the shock of everyone, but it was headed towards Max as well._

" _Max, the Fire Dragon Slayer is unable to battle, the winner is Ruby, the Lightning Wind Dragon Slayer is the winner! Which means the challenger has won the four man challenge!" Felicia said as the rest of Team RWBY ran towards their leader giving her hugs as Ruby endured the pain and smiled along with them._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _You're the biggest idiot" Weiss said, a tear fell from her eye._

" _A moron" Blake added_

" _Cocky idiot" Yang added in as well_

" _But the greatest person we all fell in love with" Ruby finished as she did not realized her words only after a few seconds._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Natsu then turned and his eyes were wide when he saw none other than this father, Igneel._

 _How he had not notice, even he did not know._

 _The girls watched in worry as Natsu was about to open his mouth when Igneel interrupted him._

 _"_ _Let's talk later"_

 _ **Normal POV**_

The journey to the guild was…quiet. To say the least quiet.

No one made any sort of noises nor did they plan to.

The silence between Natsu and his foster father was unnerving.

They expected that, but they also expected to see Natsu crying tears of joy as he bonds with his foster father.

But no, instead Natsu just sat on his father's back, a peaceful look on his face while they were suffering.

When they asked how Natsu managed to deal with his motion sickness, the pinkette merely responded with "Meditating helps with these sorts of things".

It wasn't something that helped them at the moment so they all rested on Natsu, not that he even minded anyways.

Ozpin was silent but the girls were sure that he was slightly amused at their newfound sufferings.

As soon as they reached the guild, the girls dropped to the ground while Ozpin and Natsu landed safely.

Natsu instantly turned to Igneel and based on the pinkette's glare towards his foster father, the mighty dragon sighed.

"I know what you want, Natsu. You want answers" Igneel said as Natsu growled at him.

"You damn bet I do!" Natsu shouted as flames surrounded him.

Igneel noticed the flames that surrounded his son's body and smirked.

'The flames of a True Fire Dragon Slayer, it seems Atlas has given you his flames, Natsu' Igneel thought to himself.

"Meet me in the forest, I shall explain everything to you there" Igneel stated as he walked towards the forest while everyone watched as the dragon left.

The girls looked at the pinkette in worry as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Let's go inside" Natsu said as everyone was shocked.

"You're not going to your dad now?" Weiss asked as Natsu shook his head.

"It's not like he's going to leave and if he does, I'll kick his dragon ass so bad he wished he never showed his face again" Natsu smirked as the girls chuckled.

It was great to have the Dragon Slayer back with them.

"Also, just because you four could fight and beat your opponents like you did, you guys still need to train" Natsu stated as the girls smirked.

"Anything you throw at us now will be a piece of cake" Yang said confidently as Natsu smirked as well.

"We'll see"

Ozpin watched the five interact as a smile found its way to his lips.

'Ah, youth. How I wish I could relive my moments when I was they're age' Ozpin thought to himself with a smile as the six entered the guild.

 _ **With Gray**_

Gray Fullbuster was currently lying on his bed with girls, all naked, sleeping beside him as a smirk was present on his face.

'Now this is the life. Sluts to pleasure me, magic to do my bidding and best of all no more annoying pink haired bastards to disturb my peace and quiet.' Gray smirked even more at the last one as he chuckled darkly and a letter suddenly appeared on his desk.

Gray then got out of the bed and picked up the letter before he opened it.

He read the thing and he instantly froze the letter, causing the temperature in the room to drop as the girls in his room all woke up and were scared when they saw the dark look on his face and magic that surrounded his body.

'That idiot, I knew I shouldn't have trusted that useless idiot Max' Gray thought to himself, trying cooling himself off as he returned to the bed and brought the girls closer to him to which they quickly returned it.

'Dragneel, you and those girls are starting to be a pain to my plans' Gray thought darkly to himself as he let the girl's on the bed pleasure him.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu was currently lying in his room, a hand over his face. He was about to talk to his father again after so long, but that was not the main thing on his mind.

The main thing that was on his mind was what Ruby said at the temple.

" _But the greatest person we all fell in love with"_

When she meant 'we', did she mean the whole of Team RWBY? Did she mean all four of them loved him?

To him, it felt surreal.

Four amazing and beautiful girls in their own way, all loved him.

First of was Ruby Rose, the leader of the team, Team RWBY.

Ruby was a girl that was younger than him by at least by 2 years. She looked very innocent but she was not to be underestimated as she was not only good with her weapon, Crescent Rose, but she was also the best at controlling her magic but she was not good when it came to hand-to-hand combat. She was quite childish and naïve but she was quite beautiful when she fights with her weapon as the rose petals surround her. She was like a beautiful red rose on a field that brought life to it.

Next up was Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long. Although Natsu had no idea how they were sisters, he could see that they were very close with one another. Now, Yang was very strong but she was overconfident at sometimes and she could only take so much. From what Ozpin had said, the Hunters in Remnant had something called Aura that acted as a barrier of to halve the damage they take and she uses this to activate her Semblance to defeat her enemies.

She looks like Lucy, but has a slight different touch that made her more attractive than the ex-Celestial Mage. Her body was just as curvaceous if not slightly less as Lucy's body but it was still enough to make any man who see her to lust over her. She was also a joker who would always brightened the mood, whether it was her bad puns or just her trying to make everyone laugh, it was clear everyone appreciate her cheerful attitude. She was like a sunflower in a field that would always stands out compared to others.

After that, was Blake Belladonna, the quiet and shadow of the team and for some reasons, she smelt exactly like a cat. He didn't want to ask her about it because he knew she would talk about it when she wants to. Her smell sometimes reminds him of his late Exceed partner and he can't help but smile at that. She was very cautious when it came to fighting and uses her Semblance to create clones of herself and since she has her Dragon Slaying Magic now, she is able to fight in close.

Blake, she was like Yang and had a curvaceous body that would make any man lust over her, although she did wear more clothes that covered her body compared to Yang. She was usually quiet and let everyone else talk but she would speak, only when it was necessary. She was like a Black Dahlia, which shows the elegance and mysteriousness of the black haired girl.

Lastly was Weiss Schnee, the most elegant and well-mannered of the group. She acted really mean at first but Natsu could see that she had a real soft spot for her team, especially Ruby, although she doesn't show it much. She was somewhat very creative when it came to battling, she can create ice and use them to her advantage, that and she uses her Semblance to create Glyphs that can not only do things her magic can't do but she can boost her ally's strength. And now that she had her Snowstorm Dragon Slaying Magic by her side, she was definitely much stronger than before.

Now, she didn't really have the same luscious body that Yang and Blake possesses but he was sure that plenty of people would also lust over her because of her amazing looks, her beautiful long and silky white hair, perfect skin and all that. She truly looked like a white princess. She was like a white rose on a field that keeps the serenity and tranquillity of the field.

The four of them were all beautiful and amazing that even he can't pick one of them. He was scared that if he picked one of them, the other three would get hurt and it would cause problems for the guild, and he definitely didn't want that.

Natsu then recalled Lucy's smiling face as a frown found its way to his face. If she didn't die, he was wondering what would happen? Would he still meet Ozpin and Team RWBY, would he have lived a happier life?

He didn't know.

Natsu then groaned as he held a hand on his head.

He always hated thinking so much, and know he knew why exactly he didn't think as much in the past, it was probably because he hated when he got a headache in the end. That, or he was just too lazy to do so. It was probably the latter.

Natsu then got out of bed, deciding that it was finally time to go and meet his father. The dragon who had disappeared on him one day, without warning and without telling.

Unknown to him, the girls were also facing the same problem just as he was.

 _ **With Team RWBY**_

The four girls were currently in their room, a dead silence filled the room as no one dared to speak up.

In the end, it was Ruby Rose, the one responsible for the silence in the first place, to speak up.

"So…..what are we going to do now?" Ruby asked as everyone else sighed.

"Well because of your big mouth," Weiss glared at Ruby who instantly rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Natsu knows our secrets and he either picks one of us, or picks none of us" Weiss stated the choices as Ruby was confused.

"Wait, why can't he pick all four of us?" Ruby asked confused as everyone face palmed except Blake who was blushing at the mere thought of it.

"Do you know anyone that has a polygamy?" Weiss asked as Ruby made an 'o' shape with her mouth and shook her head.

"Well, what are we going to do now anyways? Natsu's probably meeting his dad and I really doubt he wants to see us yet." Yang stated as Weiss started thinking as Blake managed to think of something.

"Wait, why don't we say how Natsu managed to attract our attention?" Blake suggested and everyone thought that was a good idea except Yang who gave her partner a teasing look.

"And where did you get that idea from?" Yang asked as Blake shrugged.

"It seemed like a good idea. Besides, I was curious to how we all fell in love with the same man" Blake said and Yang took the answer and the four sat in a circle.

"So, who wants to go first?" Ruby asked and everyone instantly turned to her.

"W-wait, why me?" Ruby asked, flailing her hands.

"Because you're the leader of this team and the one responsible for this mess" Weiss stated as Ruby pouted before she sighed and started playing with her fingers as she began.

"I really don't know how to explain things like this. Well, I always thought he looked handsome the moment I saw him at the guild but after he kept on trying to get rid of us, it made me want to get to know him more. After he told us about his past, I wanted to be there for him, I wanted him to smile more, to be friends with him. And before I knew it I realized I was in love with him." Ruby started with a blush and a smile on her face. Yang was about to hug her younger sister but Blake stopped her before the blonde could do anything.

Weiss then raised an eyebrow at her.

"How did you realize you were in love with him, no offense but you are younger than us" Weiss stated as Ruby complained about only being a year younger as she continued on explaining.

"Well I kind of read Blake's book back at Beacon-"

"You what?!"

"And it said that if we have a tingling feeling and our heart starts beating more, it means we have a crush on that person. That was how I realized it" Ruby finished as she played with her fingers once again as Yang instantly hugged her sister tightly to which Ruby started gasping for air.

Weiss was amazed that her partner could explain something like that, she almost felt proud.

Keyword, almost.

"Ahem, anyways, whose turn is it now?" Weiss asked as everyone, Yang getting off of Ruby, turned to her.

"Wait, my turn?" Weiss asked in shock.

"Of course, I mean we ARE Team RWBY. That means Blake will be next and Yang will be last" Ruby said as Weiss sighed.

She couldn't deny with that. But she was really nervous as this was the first time she felt this way about a guy. Neptune was just a person she thought she had a crush on but in the end, he was just another flirt.

Natsu on the other hand, he truly cared for the people he loved. He would even fight a monster twice his size just to keep them safe. If that wasn't enough to earn her love, she didn't know what would. Not only that, he won her a toy dog plushy she had wanted when she was young.

"I see, interesting there, Weiss-Cream" Yang teased as Weiss snapped out of it as she blushed.

Did she just say all of that out loud?

Weiss then started blushing heavily as Yang laughed while Blake chuckled but Ruby placed her hands on her muttering "it's okay, we are both embarrassed now" to which she tried to remove her Ruby's hands off of her.

Yang, stopped laughing and turned to Blake.

"Well it's your turn now" Yang stated as Blake recomposed herself.

"Well…." Blake started only to stutter in the end.

Yang sighed as she placed a hand on the black haired female's shoulder.

"Come on Blake-y. If Ruby and Weiss can do it, then you surely can do it as well" Yang said as Blake sighed.

"I don't really know anything about love, I've read books about it before but I never really experienced it." Blake said as Yang raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you had a thing with Sun?" Yang asked as Blake sighed.

"We were just friends, that's all. Even he knows that" Blake said as she continued on.

"Natsu, may well be the first person that really caught my interest. He's very strong, caring, mature yet goofy at the same time. And he has the looks to really attract anyone he wants" Blake said.

"Even with all that, the main thing that really attracts me to him was his attitude, his determination to never give up, his love towards his friends and most importantly, he won't judge anybody no matter who they are" Blake finished with a blush on her face as everyone else smiled.

"Well Yang, looks like it's your turn" Ruby said towards the blonde brawler as she had a confident look on her face.

"It's easy, I like him because he's hot!" Yang said as everyone, excluding Blake who raised an eyebrow at her blonde partner, looked at her in shock.

"That's all? The reason you like Natsu is because he's ho-, handsome" Weiss said with a blush, catching herself as Yang nodded.

Blake then walked towards Yang's bed and took out a red book from under Yang's pillow and revealed it to the group.

Yang's eyes widened in horror while everyone was confused to what that was.

Judging by the looks of it, Yang looked horrified as Blake smirked at her.

"So Yang" Blake called out as Yang stiffened.

"Y-yes?" Curse her stutter.

"Can I take a look of this book?" Blake asked with a mischievous grin on her face as Yang chuckled uneasily.

"W-why would you want to do that? Now just hand over the book" Yang asked as she reached for the book only to realize she couldn't move.

She realized that she was frozen by Weiss who had Myrtenaster e-quipped in her hand, an innocent look on her face.

Blake then opened the book and turned from the first page and flipped through as Weiss and Yang had a battle of Ice Vs Fire as Weiss kept freezing the blonde who used her fire to free herself.

Blake and Ruby continued reading the book and saw plenty of notes that Yang had apparently wrote from Beacon, mostly about the activities with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Blake finally reached the final few pages and that was when Yang began struggling even more.

Blake and Ruby began reading the words from the book aloud.

" _Today we met a really HOT guy (pun intended) and boy, was he strong! He managed to beat all four of us, Team RWBY! We even had the element of surprise with us as we had our Semblances but even then he still managed to kick our butts! After that, he told us to never disturb him again probably because of the small bet I made with him when we first met him. I really want to get to know him, he looks really interesting but the real reason is because, his eyes looks so sad and hollow. I hope we can spend more time together"_

They then turned to the next page.

" _We went on our first mission today and can I say that it was really awesome! We fought a monster that was twice the size of a normal Grimm! Fighting it really made my blood boil and after a long period of time, we finally managed to kill it! Despite all that, the one thing I would remember about this mission is the fact that Natsu wanting to be friends with us. He told us about his backstory and I truly pitied him as I could relate about not having a mother in my life as I had lost two. His smile makes my heart light on fire, I want to see it more"_

" _This night was probably the best ever in my life. Today there was a festival in the town where we had our mission and after the mission we decided to join it. As soon as we reached, Natsu disappeared and we all had to split up and search for him, and I was glad that we did, because in the end he bought me the best gift I ever received before. I guess I had to admit that very night. I am in love with Natsu Dragneel, whether it was his good looks, his personality, I love all of him."_

As soon as Blake and Ruby finished reading, Yang was a blushing mess and she looked like she couldn't look at her fellow teammates anymore.

"So you told Blake to reveal why she liked Natsu when you wouldn't even tell the truth?" Weiss asked as Yang looked away as she hid her blushing cheeks from her friends.

"This is the first time I've fallen in love alright? I'm just embarrassed!" Yang defended as Blake scoffed.

"So are you saying we all fell in love before?" Blake asked as Yang went silent at that.

"Alright, well we all know why we loved him and what it was that attracted us to him, but the question still remains. What now? Is there a way he can pick all of us?" Ruby asked as silence filled the room.

Only for it to be broken by the door opening, revealing Ozpin to the four.

"Ahh, I may be able to help you with your problem" Ozpin stated, confusing Team RWBY.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu was now in the forest, the scent of his father in his nose as he walked deeper into the thick and lush forest.

After a few more minutes, he finally saw him. After all these years, the mighty Fire Dragon King was in front of him again.

Igneel turned to him as Natsu walked closer and sat in front of him.

"Hey there, dad" Natsu said as Igneel smiled.

"Hello-" Igneel was cut off as Natsu sent a fiery fist at the dragon's face, causing a few scales to crack.

Igneel instantly glared at Natsu who had an emotionless look on his face.

"You know there is a much better way of saying how dare you" Igneel growled as Natsu stood up.

"And who are you to tell me about this?" Natsu growled as Igneel sighed.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions when I left" Igneel started.

"Yeah, I do" Natsu said as Igneel glared at the pinkette.

"Let me finish first, you brat!" Igneel roared, causing the birds hidden in the trees to fly away in fear while Natsu was not affected by that whatsoever.

"Alright, go ahead. Tell me why you left me" Natsu said as Igneel closed his eyes.

"I never left you, my son" Igneel said, confusing Natsu.

"What do you mean? You left me alone in the forest, there were nobody there except me!" Natsu protested but Igneel shook his head.

"I had never left you my son, you were seeing an illusion that gave you the idea that we dragons had left our foster Dragon Slayers on the 7th of July in the year X777." Igneel stated as Natsu was shocked.

"So all this time-" Natsu was cut off by Igneel who nodded his head.

"That is right, I was living inside of you. I had been with you ever since day one" Igneel said as Natsu clenched his fists.

"But why? Why would you do that?" Natsu asked, not wanting to break down in front of his father.

"There were two reasons for doing so. Number one, was to prevent you from turning into a Dragon like Acnologia by creating antibodies to prevent the Dragonification process. With us dragons living inside of your bodies, you will not undergo this process" Igneel explained as Natsu let everything go through his head.

"And what was the other?"

Igneel then looked up in the sky as he closed his eyes.

"The second was to allow my soul to heal by absorbing the Ethernano from the air so that I could re-emerge and defeat Acnologia once and for all" Igneel said as Natsu was shocked.

"To defeat Acnologia?" Natsu was shocked at what he heard as Igneel nodded his head.

"That's right, Acnologia has been causing problems in the past and in the present and now that Zeref is no longer here, he is certain to make an appearance" Igneel said as Natsu kept quiet.

"But what about you? Are you going to hide again?" Natsu asked as Igneel looked at his son.

"Sadly because I have absorbed enough Ethernano for my body soul to regain full strength, I no longer need to hide in your body." Igneel stated as Natsu was looking at him expectantly.

"So I have to stay with you and the guild for the time being" Igneel finished as Natsu was shocked at what he heard.

"You're staying here?" Natsu asked as Igneel smirked.

"That is of course you do not want me here" Igneel teased as Natsu shook his head.

"Of course I do! It's just shocking" Natsu said as Igneel placed his hand on Natsu's head.

"I told you before Natsu. I will forever be with you, my son" Igneel said as Natsu had to wipe away a tear from his eye.

"Now, because I am here now, I still have many things to teach you, such as the Dragon Force" Igneel stated as Natsu looked excited and determined.

"But before all of that" Igneel said, catching Natsu's attention.

"I have something else to teach you about" Igneel said as Natsu was confused.

"What is it?" Natsu asked as Igneel smirked.

"What do you know about Dragon Mates?" Igneel laughed internally at the face Natsu was making now.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed it! So in the next chapter the romance will come true! What will be the pairing? A single pairing or a harem pairing? Find that out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you liked it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **Also the summary of the new story I might post: Natsu and Fairy Tail finally won, they beat Zeref and the Alvarez Empire but a new enemy appeared, killing everyone but Natsu. Now the pinkette must head to Remnant to avenge his friends and to get a new power. And on the first day of his new school life, he bumps into a girl with black and red hair with silver eyes. Pairing: Natsu x Summer Rose. AU.**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! Find me on this link: channel/UCcoc8bSRpRtEBYENIBwJP6g**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Fifteenth chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x RWBY Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now and I play Pokemon Reborn as well! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 ** _Also NATSU WILL BE OOC IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

 ** _Chapter 15: Explain_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Natsu**_

" _There were two reasons for doing so. Number one, was to prevent you from turning into a Dragon like Acnologia by creating antibodies to prevent the Dragonification process. With us dragons living inside of your bodies, you will not undergo this process" Igneel explained as Natsu let everything go through his head._

" _The second was to allow my soul to heal by absorbing the Ethernano from the air so that I could re-emerge and defeat Acnologia once and for all" Igneel said as Natsu was shocked._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _I have something else to teach you about" Igneel said as Natsu was confused._

" _What is it?" Natsu asked as Igneel smirked._

" _What do you know about Dragon Mates?" Igneel laughed internally at the face Natsu was making now._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Natsu**_

"Natsu, there are many things that you need to understand, and now that I am here again, I can teach you the things I never have thought you" Igneel stated as Natsu nodded his head.

"I'm pretty sure you are already well educated because of Pluvia, who taught you not only her Water Dragon Magic but the education a normal human should possess, but she did not teach you about a few things" Igneel said as Natsu blushed slightly.

"And you of all people and dragons are going to teach me about having a mate?" Natsu asked and Igneel smirked.

"What better way than a father to give his son "the talk"?" Igneel joked and Natsu jumped at the red dragon who swung his tail at Natsu but the pink haired Dragon Slayer caught it.

"So you HAVE gotten stronger. I imagined your victory against Zeref was a fluke" Igneel taunted, trying to anger his son on purpose.

Natsu was then surrounded by red flames as Igneel roared in laughter as the red dragon placed a hand on his son's head.

"Now, now pinky. You need to cool down for a bit." Igneel stated as Natsu smirked and was surrounded by ice and he instantly froze Igneel's hand, causing the red dragon to shout in pain.

"I am cool though" Natsu said coolly as Igneel growled and melted the ice with his heat.

"Ahem, enough messing enough for now" Igneel stated as Natsu smirked.

"Why? Was I too cool for you?" Natsu asked and Igneel swung his tail at Natsu sending him forward a bit.

Natsu then held the back of his head in pain, muttering something about making sure a certain red dragon hides again and to never reveal himself ever again.

"Now" Igneel started as Natsu sat down in a position that was most comfortable for him as he waited for the dragon to speak.

"Have you felt something tingling when it comes to girls?" Igneel asked as Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

Igneel sighed. "Dense, got it" Igneel said before coughing into his hand.

"Have you ever felt like you're not yourself when you're around a girl before?" Igneel asked which made Natsu hum.

He certainly had before, back when he was at Fairy Tail, with Lisanna, Erza and even Mirajane, but especially Lucy. He had felt that way around her before.

Igneel took his son's silence as an answer and began speaking again.

"Since you have felt that way, what do you think that feeling is?" Igneel asked again and this time Natsu answered almost instantly.

"Love" Natsu replied and Natsu nodded.

"That is correct" Igneel stated as he looked at his son and he knew that he was reminiscing about his past love, Lucy Heartfillia.

Igneel then turned to the sky and a small frown appeared on his face.

"I can understand what you are feeling Natsu, losing a mate truly isn't the best feeling in the world. It's the worst feeling you will ever experience." Igneel said

Natsu looked up to his father with confusion on his face.

"You speak as if you've felt the pain before, old man" Natsu said and Igneel chuckled sadly as he turned to face the skies.

"I have" Igneel stated which caused Natsu to look at him in shock.

"Wait, you too?" Natsu asked and Igneel nodded his head slowly.

"There was another reason why I wanted to kill Acnologia. He killed my mate in front of me years ago" Igneel stated and Natsu could only listen in shock.

He never truly thought about Igneel's past life before, so listening to it, is really a shocker.

"It was a peaceful and wonderful day, it seemed like nothing could ever ruin it. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end" Igneel said sadly as a lone tear fell from his eye.

He could still remember he cries of pain, her blood covering the field, her telling him how much she loved him.

Meanwhile, Natsu sat in silence. Was this how fate was supposed to go? His father had lost his mate and a few years back he had lost Lucy and it lead to where they are now.

Was fate really just playing a game with them?

Natsu couldn't say anything, no words could come out from his mouth, he couldn't and didn't want to say anything, and he didn't want to say something that might cause feelings to be hurt.

Igneel then turned to his son whose bangs covered his eyes, but he could tell that his son was thinking, he always had a certain posture whenever he was doing something.

Reading, sleeping and most definitely thinking.

Igneel then placed a hand on his son's head.

"No need to think too much, Natsu. You have another chance of finding another mate. I suggest you take that chance" Igneel said as Natsu lowered his head.

Natsu mumbled some words under his breath, so soft that even Igneel was unable to catch it.

"Open your mouth bigger Natsu, we are supposed to hear the words that exit your mouth, that's what a mouth is for: Talking" Igneel stated as Natsu growled at his father and a small blush found its way to the Dragon Slayer's face.

"I said, whether there was a way if I could pick all of them" Natsu said embarrassed as Igneel looked at him blankly.

It was extremely awkward for Natsu and just when the Dragon Slayer was about to open his mouth, he was interrupted by Igneel's laughter.

"That's what you're worried about?" Igneel asked in between laughs as Natsu grew a tick mark on his head.

"Stop laughing, this is serious!" Natsu shouted in rage and embarrassment as he watched his father figure laugh before he finally stopped.

"That was the funniest thing I've heard since coming out from your inside" Igneel said, wiping a tear from his eyes before he coughed into his hand.

"Now, tell me Natsu, what are you?" Igneel asked as Natsu was confused.

"A human?" Natsu replied, making it more like a question instead of an answer.

"And?" Igneel raised an eyebrow at the pinkette.

"A Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said with pride as Igneel nodded his head.

"Which means you have the genes of dragons within you, and do you know what that means?" Igneel asked and Natsu shook his head in response, causing Igneel to sigh.

"It means that you are part dragon" Igneel said as Natsu made an 'o' shape with his mouth as he nodded his head in understanding.

"So?" Natsu asked as Igneel face palmed.

"I forgot that I didn't teach you about relationships when you were young, now it's biting me in the butt" Igneel muttered as he looked at his son.

"Tell me Natsu, how many mates do you think I have?" Igneel asked with pride as Natsu shrugged.

"1" Natsu replied as Igneel rushed towards him in anger.

"Do you think after multiple decades, I had only 1 mate?!" Igneel shouted as Natsu shrugged.

"Well you did say Acnologia killed your mate, mate is singular, you see!" Natsu said as Igneel grumbled.

"You're not wrong, but back to the point, I had plenty of mates, easily reaching over 100. But my mate which Acnologia killed, she was the one I loved the most" Igneel said as Natsu wanted to bring his father's mind away from the death of his mate.

"So what you're saying is?" Natsu asked.

"What I'm saying is, that we dragons can have multiple mates, meaning that you're problem of not being able to pick one of those four girls is solved" Igneel summed it up for Natsu who brightened up.

"So, I can-" Natsu was cut off by Igneel.

"Have all four of them as mates, only if they share the same feelings towards you" Igneel finished, already knowing the four girls having massive crushes on his son.

'I can't believe it, my son is actually a playboy' Igneel thought with pride as he wiped away fake tears from his eyes.

Natsu then sighed, not noticing what Igneel had done, as he laid on the ground.

"Do you think all four of them have the same feelings as I do for them?" Natsu asked his father who hummed in response.

"That is something you will need to find out yourself, Natsu" Igneel responded as Natsu grumbled.

"Well if they don't feel the same way, then I'm going to make a fool out of myself, that and everything will be more awkward since it's just us in the guild. Then I have two choices. One, stay in the guild and endure the awkwardness and act like nothing ever happened or I have to leave the guild and have to find others who trust me, which is impossible" Natsu said as Igneel sweat dropped.

"Why aren't you confident that they would have feelings for you?" Igneel asked as Natsu groaned in response.

"Just look at me! Do I look like the type of guy that can attract four amazing girls?!" Natsu shouted as Igneel sighed and could only shake his head.

'You already did, Natsu. You already did' Igneel thought to himself.

"Do you think they like me?" Natsu asked as Igneel grew a tick mark on his head.

"Stop repeating the same questions!" the red dragon roared at his son who then laughed.

 _ **With Team RWBY**_

The girls were asked to enter their former Headmaster's room and they were shocked when they saw a massive room filled with books in it.

"Surprised?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip of his coffee as he turned to face the girls who all had shocked looks on their faces.

They nodded their heads slowly as Ozpin chuckled in amusement.

"Well, how else was an old man like myself going to be entertained during all this time?" Ozpin asked as everyone began walking towards the books.

"You're not THAT old Professor" Weiss said as she picked out a book from the shelf that was titled "Snow White".

"Oooh, ways to improve your magic?" Ruby suddenly exclaimed from the corner of the room as everyone turned to her.

"Let me see that!" Yang said as she took the book away from her younger sister and began flipping through the book.

Yang then frowned as she handed the book back.

"It was completely useless, all it said was continuous training, eat healthily and whatnot!" Yang complained.

"To be fair, it is true" Blake stated and Yang pouted at her.

"How did you managed to collect all of these books while you were here, Professor?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, it must have took you a long time!" Ruby added.

Ozpin looked at them before he took a sip of his drink.

"I didn't" he said, confusing the females.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I mean, I did not collect these books at all" Ozpin said, shocking all four of them.

"What? Then how did these books get here?" Blake asked.

"It has been here since I came to Earthland, possibly even longer" Ozpin claimed as he took a book out.

"Woah, so these books must be ancient" Yang stated and Ozpin nodded his head.

"That may be so, however the books are still in good condition and these books were the reason I could teach you how to use your magic" Ozpin stated as he took a book from the bottom shelf that was titled "How to learn magic".

"Wow so we're lucky that we had these books lying around here otherwise we wouldn't have been able to use our magic" Yang said as Ozpin walked deeper into room.

"Now this is what I wanted to tell you about" Ozpin said as he pulled a book from the shelf and revealed it to the girls.

""Dragon Slayers"? What are we supposed to do with this?" Weiss asked and Ozpin smiled

"Why don't you read it?" Ozpin asked and the girls looked at each other before shrugging.

"Wait, there's a page that's flipped on the book" Yang pointed out and Blake flipped the book open to the page and when they read the page they were shocked.

The page spoke all about Dragon's mating tradition.

"Professor, what is this?" Weiss asked as Ozpin took a sip from his drink.

"Igneel and I were both shocked at how you girls and Natsu interacted with each other and are not dating" Ozpin said as he recalled the conversation he had with the dragon.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _What is it that you require my attention?" Ozpin asked the mighty dragon._

" _Tell me, how has my son been doing in this guild?" Igneel asked and Ozpin was curious about the question but answered it regardless._

" _At first, he did not want to join after he had been betrayed by his former guild but I managed to coerce him into joining, then he disappeared for a few years and had been darker to Ruby and the rest for the many months they have been together in the guild."_

 _Igneel raised an eyebrow at this._

" _Then why are they as close as they are now?" Igneel asked._

" _It was a certain mission that I had received on my table that managed to get Natsu to open his heart to them and befriend them all. After that, he became much nicer and even taught the girls how to use Dragon Slaying Magic" Ozpin explained and Igneel smirked._

' _So my son has become THAT strong already? Interesting' Igneel smirked at the prospect of finally being able to teach his son THAT._

" _I see, and I can clearly see that those girls are having a crush on my son" Igneel stated and Ozpin smiled._

" _I have noticed it as well" Ozpin said as Igneel then grew a playful grin on his face._

" _How about we help them grow some guts and admit?" Igneel asked and Ozpin was shocked that the mighty dragon was actually saying this._

" _What? Even a dragon needs some fun from time to time" Igneel shrugged as Ozpin sat down on a chair._

" _I do not like to meddle with my students love affair" Ozpin claimed and Igneel laid down on the ground._

" _It's less of meddling more of helping" Igneel said._

" _Besides you're doing everyone a favour by doing this" Igneel said and Ozpin began thinking before he sighed._

" _Alright, you've convinced me" Ozpin said and Igneel smirked._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"So we are merely helping you with your problem" Ozpin stated calmly, trying his best to not react with the looks on the girls faces.

"We don't have any problem" Blake lied, calmly.

"You do not need to lie to me Ms. Belladonna. Four girls liking the same guy, you girls are scared that he would pick only one of you and that would cause problems for everyone in the guild" Ozpin explained calmly and Blake lowered her head.

"But that is why I said to read that book before anything else" Ozpin told them again and the four began to read the book.

The four were shocked when they learned about how dragons and their mates work.

Apparently, dragons that find their mates are meant to stay like that forever, otherwise a curse will fall on said dragon. Dragons are also very possessive of their mates and would even fight with other dragons just to be with their mates. But the only thing they learned is that a dragon could have mates up to a hundred if they so please.

"So that means-" Ruby was unable to finish her sentence as Ozpin smirked.

"That's right, all four of you can have Natsu as a lover" Ozpin finished it for her as Team RWBY began thinking about what Ozpin had said.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu was currently kneeling on the ground as he started panting heavily as Igneel was in front of him, having more scars on his body as the dragon was also panting.

"Damn, now this is a workout" Natsu commented as he looked up to his father who nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree and you have indeed gotten stronger, Natsu" Igneel said and Natsu smirked.

"Strong enough to kick your ass" Natsu said as Igneel shout out a spit of fire at Natsu which stung the Dragon Slayer.

"Overconfidence will be your downfall Natsu. I have told you this many timed already" Igneel said as Natsu rolled his eyes at that.

"I think I heard more times than people telling me to stop being destructive. Besides I do remember it but I know I can kick your ass is all" Natsu said as Igneel rolled his eyes before coughing into his hand.

"Now that we are done with the practice session now it's time to teach you something about our previous topic" Igneel said and Natsu was confused by that.

"You mean the dragon mating thing?" Natsu asked and Igneel nodded his head.

"Now you must know that dragons are one of the most powerful creatures that are to exist in this world." Igneel started as Natsu listened intently.

"Dragons have lived this world just as long as the humans have and lived in peace with them. Many dragons live in the deep forest or tall mountains where the humans would never reach them." Igneel said.

"And now to our topic: there is a season where the dragons would find other dragons as their mates. I'd like to call it the mating season." Igneel said and Natsu was about to ask but Igneel cut it off.

"I know, humans mating season is more…sexual than it is originally but as I have said, dragons will soon look for their mates" Igneel finished but Natsu was confused about something.

"Wait, why is it in plural? Why are you saying "mates" instead of "mate"" Natsu asked and Igneel smiled.

"So you have been listening. Good. The reason I have been saying "mates" is because dragons can have as many mates as they possibly want" Igneel said and Natsu was shocked at what he had just heard.

"Wait, so you're saying that-" Natsu was unable to finish as Igneel smiled at his son.

"That is right, those four girls that you have feelings for. You can have all of them as a mate" Igneel finished.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed this short chapter! So in the next chapter the romance will come true! What will be the pairing? A single pairing or a harem pairing? Find that out in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you liked it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **Also the summary of the new story I might post: Natsu and Fairy Tail finally won, they beat Zeref and the Alvarez Empire but a new enemy appeared, killing everyone but Natsu. Now the pinkette must head to Remnant to avenge his friends and to get a new power. And on the first day of his new school life, he bumps into a girl with black and red hair with silver eyes. Pairing: Natsu x Summer Rose. AU.**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Sixteenth chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

' Thoughts'

" Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x RWBY Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 ** _Also it appears the romance will not happen in this chapter instead it'll be another fight chapter. I apologize to those that were awaiting for the romance._**

 ** _Chapter 16: The Battle of Slayers!_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **With Natsu**_

" _So you have been listening. Good. The reason I have been saying "mates" is because dragons can have as many mates as they possibly want" Igneel said and Natsu was shocked at what he had just heard._

" _Wait, so you're saying that-" Natsu was unable to finish as Igneel smiled at his son._

" _That is right, those four girls that you have feelings for. You can have all of them as a mate" Igneel finished._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Natsu was in shock when those words had escaped from his father's lips.

He was overjoyed, surprised and even angry.

Overjoyed that he could have the four women that he loved as mates, surprised that he did not know this fact about dragons, probably because he was still too young at that time and finally, angry because his father only told him now when he could have told him sooner. If he had told him sooner, he didn't had to look like a whiny brat in front of his father. But Igneel only did it because he thought it would be amusing and it was!

"But would all four have feelings for me?" Natsu asked and Igneel groaned.

'This question again?!' Igneel thought to himself as he internally cried to himself.

"Let it be for now, set aside your feelings because I think it's finally time for me to teach you something after so long" Igneel commented and Natsu turned to him in confusion.

"And what's that?" Natsu asked and Igneel closed his eyes before opening an eye at his son.

"You have entered this stage a few times before, a stage that has powers equal to that of an actual dragon" Igneel stated and Natsu's eyes widened.

"Dragon Force" the word came out easy from Natsu's lips and Igneel smirked. He was extremely proud of his son for reaching the stage more than once even without training. He knew that Natsu was special and had unbelievable potential, but up to that point? And even beating two Dragon Slayers who entered Dragon Force at the same time? Now he had many things to brag to Metallicana if he were to see that iron scaled bastard of a Dragon.

"That's right, I will now teach you how to activate your Dragon Force on your own will" Igneel said as Natsu jumped up excitedly.

"Alright!" Natsu said excitedly as Igneel smiled.

Memories of a pink haired toddler, jumping excitedly as he was just taught on how to use a new move, and an even more excited toddler jumping up and down in joy as he mastered the move.

'Memories I would surely not forget for the rest of my life' Igneel thought with a soft smile on his face.

Natsu saw the smile on his father's face before he too gained a smile on his face. He had missed the time when he could just train and study with his father. Although he didn't like studying, but Igneel was always there to help him and his company always soothe the pinkette.

"Alright brat, let's get stated, I hope you're ready" Igneel shouted as the red dragon got into a battle stance and Natsu was confused.

"What do you want me to do?" Natsu asked and Igneel smirked as he flew towards Natsu at an extremely fast speed and stopped right in front of the pinkette as the dragon swung his tail at Natsu who blocked the attack with one arm, but the force of the attack still sent him back.

"Isn't it obvious brat? I want to test your current strength. I want you to fight me!" Igneel roared and Natsu's eyes widened before a smirk found a way to his face.

"Alright then, I'll show you just how much I've grown over the years! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu's fist was then coated in hellish red flames as he then jumped towards Igneel.

Igneel anticipated this and moved his body to the side before punching Natsu, sending the pink haired Slayer into a tree.

"If you do not come at me with the intent to kill me, you will never be able to reach your highest potential!" Igneel shouted as Natsu got up quickly.

"Tch, you got lucky" Natsu commented, but he definitely remembered just how powerful his father's punch was.

"Then let's see if I can get any more 'lucky shots'" Igneel smirked as Natsu growled.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a torrent of hellish red flames from his mouth at the Fire Dragon King.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Igneel then breathe in some air before firing a massive breathe of fire from his mouth, easily overpowering Natsu's breathe attack.

Natsu was shocked by this. He was pretty sure that his attack should have been at least on par with his father's.

"Is this all you've got for me, Natsu?" Igneel asked as he then took to the skies.

"Then I'm afraid that this is the end of our small battle" Igneel stated as then flapped his wings, creating gusts of wind in the ground, blowing the leaves away from the tree.

Natsu looked shocked and even scared.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Igneel then breathe in some air before firing a massive breathe of fire from his mouth.

Natsu's mind then flashed, showing him a certain memory in his past.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A dragon that is mastodonic , and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Its eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Its mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappear at the end of its tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape._

 _The dragon was in the air as everyone one the ground were all injured and defenceless._

 _In the end they formed a circle together, holding each other's hands. Waiting for the inevitable._

 _The dragon then opened its mouth as a swirl of wind surround its mouth before he fired the beam towards the island's direction._

 _Natsu then closed his eyes as the beam neared towards them._

' _Damn it' was the last thoughts Natsu had before he fell unconscious._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

'No more!' Natsu thought as he ran towards the breathe attack and stood his ground.

Natsu then crossed his arms in an 'X' shape as the breathe attack started pushing him back.

"I will not be overpowered anymore!" Natsu shouted as he ripped through the breathe attack, shocking Igneel as the Fire Dragon King saw some small scales on Natsu's face before they disappeared as quickly as they arrived.

'He's starting to get the hang of it' Igneel thought with a smirk.

"Take this!" Natsu shouted, breaking Igneel from his thought as the mighty dragon saw a torrent of hellish red flames headed towards his direction.

Igneel then crashed to the ground and got back up with a grunt as he glared at his son who had a face eating grin on his face.

"You brat! I wasn't even ready" Igneel growled at Natsu whose grin went wider when he heard that.

"One must not lose focus during battle. I wonder who said that before" Natsu said with a teasing tone and Igneel growled even more, realizing that his son had just used his own quote at him.

"That's it brat, come here!" Igneel said as Natsu began running away, laughing.

"Can't catch me old- ahh!"

 _ **With Gray**_

Gray was currently sitting in the master office, doing some 'work'.

If it were to be considered work, anyways as Gray was currently having fun with a few girls that were new members of the guild.

After that Gray wore his clothes back and the door knocked.

Gray responded with a grunt as a man with red hair appeared.

"Ah Ember, it's been a while since you were last here. How've you been?" Gray asked and the red haired male revealed as Ember smiled back at his master who had saved him many years before.

"I am good Master Gray, thank you for asking" Ember responded as he sat down on a chair.

"Erza told me you had a new mission for me. What is it?" Ember asked with a curious tone in his voice and Gray smirked darkly.

"This mission is considered to be an SS Class mission, but with no reward money" Gray said and Ember was shocked when he heard that, he had never heard a quest without any reward money.

"A-and why is that?" Ember cursed himself for stuttering, he didn't want to sound weak. After all he was still an A class wizard.

"It is because this is a personal mission from me" Gray said and Ember was shocked.

"T-then why give it to someone like me when you have Erza or Mirajane?" Ember asked and Gray glared at him.

"Sit down" his tone enough was able to tell Ember that it was serious, so the red haired man sat down.

Gray then took out a picture from his top drawer and showed it to Ember.

Ember looked at the picture intently.

"See this man here? He is your target, with your abilities, you can finally end him once and for all. Succeed and I will promote you to the ranks of an S class. Understand?" Gray said in a demanding tone and Ember nodded his head in understanding, his eyes burning with determination.

"Good, now he was last seen in a town nearby Lake Avenue. Make sure you take him on alone, he has allies that are strong as well" Gray said to him as Ember closed the door.

"Looks like you're luck has finally ended" Gray said as he took a knife and stabbed it on the picture, walking away towards the window.

The person in the picture was a pink haired man with a toothy grin on his face as his hands were lit on fire.

With Natsu

Currently the pink haired Dragon Slayer was panting heavily and was lying on the ground.

He had multiple bruises and scars on his body and in front of him was the Fire Dragon King, Igneel, who was also panting heavily.

"You definitely improved, Natsu" Igneel commented and Natsu smiled.

"Of course I did! I've been training hard every single day, I have a goal to reach, you know?" Natsu said and Igneel looked confused.

"And what is that goal?" Igneel asked and Natsu got up and sent a fist to the sky.

"I want to be strong enough to protect all of my loved ones" Natsu said determined as Igneel chuckled.

"Are you sure you would be able to with that pink hair of yours?" Igneel teased and Natsu's eyes twitched.

"It's not pink! It's salmon! Salmon!" Natsu shouted at the dragon who laughed.

"But salmon is a type of pink, didn't you know that?" Igneel said and Natsu turned around and sat down, pouting.

"I hate you" Natsu said as Igneel roared out in laughter.

Just then Natsu jumped to the side to avoid a ball of flames that erupted on the ground, destroying it in the process.

"What the-" Natsu was unable to finish his sentence as he saw a red haired man in front of him that sent a fist towards his direction.

Natsu managed to block the fist with his hand before he ducked under a kick that was sent towards his head.

Natsu then kicked the man away as the pink haired Dragon Slayer jumped back.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Natsu asked the unknown man who looked up and revealed red eyes, glaring at him.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are a target of my master" was what he said before started his barrage of attacks at Natsu once again.

Natsu was trying his best to keep up by blocking the attacks headed towards him, but he was still exhausted from training with Igneel that he was starting to slow down.

"I found an opening!" the man shouted as he sent a punch that broke through Natsu's block and sent the pinkette flying into a tree.

"Natsu!" Igneel shouted in worry as he glared at the enemy.

"Ah, you must be one of the allies I should worry about. Very well. **Fire Demon's Throne**!" The man then placed the palm of his hands together and Igneel immediately took to the skies, in hopes of avoiding the attack. However, the red haired attacker only smirked.

He then placed his hands on the ground and instantly linings then surrounded the entire area as Igneel looked on in shock.

"Now no one will be able to interrupt our battle" he said as he watched as Natsu got up, and in his battle stance.

"You bastard" Igneel growled and was about to crash into the man with his fist but he was shot by flames that caused burnt marks on his body.

"Grr" Igneel grunted in pain.

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted in worry before his attention turned to the guy in front of him.

"I recommend you to head somewhere else and watch this fight, since this entire area is surrounded by my fire demon marks, meaning anyone that is not meant to be here will be burnt from my Demon Flames." The man explained, not taking his eyes off Natsu.

'Who is he? And who is this master guy he was talking about earlier' Natsu thought to himself.

"Prepare yourself Natsu Dragneel, I will not show you any mercy!" and with that the red haired man charged at Natsu.

 _ **With Team RWBY**_

"I wonder if Natsu is still training with Igneel" Ruby asked as they sat in the guild hall.

"Maybe, I mean he hasn't seen his dad for so long, so maybe they're having a father and son bonding time together?" Blake said as she went back to her book called "Mages in Love".

It was shocking that something so similar to her "Ninja's of Love" book existed in Earthland.

"Yeah, but for now we can wait. After all what if we get caught in the aftershock of it all?" Yang shrugged as she was brushing her hair in the mirror while Weiss was eating quietly, not having any comment to add.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu then blocked yet another attack from the redhead before sending a fist coated with flames back.

"Hmm, although you are exhausted, you are putting a good fight" the redhead commented as Natsu glared at him.

"Shut up!" Natsu then charged at him.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

Natsu's fist was then coated in hellish red flames as he then jumped towards his enemy.

The male then caught his fist, much to Natsu's and Igneel's shock, before punching Natsu away.

Natsu then coughed out some saliva and blood before wiping them away.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked as the man then gasped.

"Ah right, I forgot to introduce myself, how rude. My name is Ember Akashi, and I am the Fire Demon Slayer of Fairy Tail!" the man introduced himself as Ember.

Natsu then got up, his fist clenched when he heard the name of that guild.

'So they sent someone after me, eh? Pitiful' Natsu thought as he glared at the man.

"Now come with me-" Ember was cut off by Natsu who sent an extremely powerful punch at Ember, sending him flying towards a tree, but the red haired man back flipped in the air and managed to stop himself.

"You realize that was very rude" Ember said as he twisted his wrists for a while.

"Now I'm going to bring your head to Master Gray for sure!" Ember then sent a beam of fire from his hand towards Natsu's direction.

Natsu then extended his hand to block the attack but in the end he was sent back by the attack, the flames engulfing the pinkette, burning him to no end.

"H-how is this possible?" Natsu gasped out in pain and before Ember could comment, Igneel beat him to it.

"Natsu, your resistance is only to normal fire, God's Flames and Demon's Flames are different from others! You need to be serious!" Igneel shouted as Natsu got up, flinching when he did so.

" **Fire Demon's Fangs**!" Ember then moved his arms in a circular motion before he shot out flames that begin to take the appearance of a large wolf head.

"Grr, **Fire Dragon's Crimson Wave**!"

Natsu then held his hands together before releasing a wave of flames at the attack, destroying the other attack.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then shot out a torrent of hellish red flames from his mouth at the red haired man.

"Hmm is that all? **Fire Demon's Carnage**!" Ember then released a torrent of black flames from his mouth, the black flames easily overpowered the red flames and was headed towards Natsu.

"Gah!" Natsu shouted in pain as he fell to the ground, he begin panting heavily and he was also starting to lose conscious.

"You're weak, I wonder why Master Gray hasn't capture you all by himself?" Ember stated as Natsu begin chuckling making Ember growl.

"What's so funny?"

"So that stripping bastard became the master, eh?" Natsu mumbled but Ember heard him.

"Shut up! Don't you dare insult Master Gray! He's going to rid this world of its disgustingness and free us all!" Ember shouted but Natsu spat on the ground.

"What's he's going to do is do something stupid for sure, to save anyone my ass" Natsu commented but he was then punched to the ground by Ember who started punching him nonstop.

"Shut your mouth I said" Ember growled as Natsu grabbed Ember's neck by this legs and threw his away. However, the pinkette was struggling to get up.

"Why would you want to live in a world like this?! Monsters such as the Acnologia, the Baram Alliance and even people from other dimensions are a threat to us all! Why would you defy Master Gray?! He can rid them all" the red haired man demanded from Natsu who finally got up.

"It's because what that bastard is planning isn't going to save anybody! It's going to benefit himself!" Natsu roared out as he slowly began charging his magic once again.

"You don't know him like I do! He raised me, taught me how to control my Demon Magic and even gave me a home! He treated me like his son and I will help him no matter what!" Ember shouted.

"Are you willing to sacrifice yourself just for the sake of something that could be fake?" Natsu said in a serious tone as Ember's eyes widened.

"I'm going to end this once and for all!" Natsu closed his eyes as magic power erupted from Natsu as everyone was shocked by the immense power coming from Natsu.

"W-what power" Ember said as he unconsciously took a step back.

Natsu then took off his eye patch. Revealing the grey colour from his eye.

Natsu's eyes then glowed as a draconian mark appeared on Natsu's eyes.

"Take this!" Natsu then breathe in some air.

" **Fire Dragon King's Roar**!" different colours of flames were shot out from Natsu's mouth at one go but the most noticeable one was the orange-red flames.

Ember could only watch in awe as he closes his eyes.

A massive explosion then covered the entire field as Natsu started panting heavily.

"Did I do it?" Natsu whispered and then he saw a figure, standing.

"Damn it" Natsu gasped out as the smoke cleared, revealing Ember with a dazed look as his clothes looked as if they were torn to shreds.

"This isn't over Dragneel. I promise you that" Ember said softly as he then disappeared from sight.

Natsu then sighed in relief as he was about to drop only for Igneel to catch him.

"Thanks, dad" Natsu said with a smile before he lost consciousness.

Igneel smiled before he gained a serious look.

'What is he planning?' Igneel thought as he began walking towards the guild's direction.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed this short chapter! It isn't my best chapter I admit, but I tried.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you liked it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **Also please vote on the poll that is on my profile page, it will decide which new Crossover I will be releasing.**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sup my awesome peeps**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Seventeenth chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please._**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x RWBY Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 ** _Also it appears the romance will not happen in this chapter instead it'll be another fight chapter. I apologize to those that were awaiting for the romance._**

 ** _Chapter 17: Salamander Vs Titania_**

 _In the last chapter of " Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _Damn it" Natsu gasped out as the smoke cleared, revealing Ember with a dazed look as his clothes looked as if they were torn to shreds._

" _This isn't over Dragneel. I promise you that" Ember said softly as he then disappeared from sight._

 _Natsu then sighed in relief as he was about to drop only for Igneel to catch him._

" _Thanks, dad" Natsu said with a smile before he lost consciousness._

 _Igneel smiled before he gained a serious look._

' _What is he planning?' Igneel thought as he began walking towards the guild's direction._

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _ **Location: Fairy Tail Guild (Master's Quarters)**_

"You've really disappointed me, Ember." Gray said disappointedly and in front of him was Ember who was currently tied to a post, while kneeling on top of wooden plank with several pointed protrusions, each of which were digging into his legs. Adding to the pain were four stone slabs, which were placed on top of Ember's thighs, it seemed to be alright for a Fairy Tail mage, and however, he didn't expect them to be froze at below freezing point by his Master. Also, he was tied by magic chains, preventing him from using his magic.

Ember was finding it hard to respond thanks to the excruciating pain shooting through his entire body.

"I really am truly sorry. I deeply repent for what I have done." Ember struggled to say and at Gray's command, Ember was released and the red haired male dropped to the ground, panting heavily.

"I shouldn't have put so much trust in you, I guess." Gray muttered and Ember's heart drop when he heard the disappointed tone that his master was giving.

"You're still not ready to take on missions like these. As punishment you are not allowed to take any missions higher than Rank C, do you understand?"

"But Master, I-"

"Do you UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes, sir!" Ember said, scared as Gray walked off and suddenly the red head was reminded of Natsu's words during their fight.

" _Are you willing to sacrifice yourself just for the sake of something that could be fake?"_

"Master Gray." Ember called out before the raven haired male could leave as he turned back.

"What is it?"

"We'll rid the world of its disgustingness only…..right?" Ember asked and Gray's bangs covered his eyes before looking up at his protégé and son figure.

"Of course, Ember! Would I ever lie to you?" Gray said reassuringly and this caused Ember to smile as well.

"You're right! Well, I'll be off, Master." Ember said with a bow as he exited the room, leaving Gray alone.

Gray then smirked before he started laughing maniacally.

With Natsu

Natsu was currently in his bed with Team RWBY surrounding his bed, looking at the pinkette with worry in their eyes. The pinkette was currently sleeping peacefully and his body was covered in bandages.

"When I find the asshole who did it, I'll make sure to kick his ass until he can't even feel it!" Yang said angrily and Blake shook her head.

"If he managed to do a number on Natsu, what chances do we have against him?" Blake said to the raging blonde, attempting to cool her down.

"I'm worried for him. He just recovered from a near death experience as well." Ruby said, which caused Yang to cool down and for her to frown as well.

Weiss was silent during the conversation and was sitting beside Natsu, playing with his pink locks with a soft smile on her face.

"Hoh, is our beloved Ice Queen trying to get a one up on us?" Yang teased and Weiss blushed but didn't respond to the blonde's teasing.

"We should go back out, we shouldn't disturb Natsu while he rests." Blake said and everyone agreed, leaving the pinkette alone in his room.

Unknown to the girls, Natsu was already awake and opened his eyes as soon as he heard the doors close.

'Damn that really stings.' Natsu thought as he winced at the wounds he received earlier from Ember.

'That guy has got some strong people in the guild now. I need to get stronger. If I was on the verge of losing against one of his pawns, then I'll have no chance against HIM.' Natsu thought as he slowly got out of bed and looked out the window where he saw some birds resting on a tree branch with one nuzzling with the other.

Natsu smiled at the sight as he sighed.

He couldn't just lay in bed just because he was injured. He needed to grow stronger.

So, Natsu exited the room and noticed that Ozpin was sitting in the guild hall, drinking some coffee, and the other girls were nowhere to be found, in fact, he couldn't catch their scent either.

"Hello Master." Natsu greeted the middle aged man who turned to him with a smile.

"Ah, Natsu. How are you feeling? Better?" Ozpin asked and Natsu nodded his head.

"Well that's good to hear, we were all worried when Igneel brought you back to the guild in such a state." Ozpin said and Natsu smiled, realizing that it was his father that brought him back.

"Is that so? By the way, where's the girls? I can't catch their scent anywhere in the guild." Natsu asked the silver haired male.

"Oh, I sent them on a mission. They were getting restless about you, so to ease their minds, I sent them on a mission to help the citizens in the nearby city." Ozpin said and Natsu nodded his head, relieved that the girls didn't go on any dangerous missions without him to make sure that they're safe.

They maybe professional hunters that fought dangerous creatures in their world, but in Earthland, some of the magical creatures that roam the land are more than just looks.

Natsu then exited the guild and walked towards the forest where his father was resting in the clearing where they trained.

"Hey there, dad." Natsu greeted as Igneel opened an eye to see Natsu smiling at him.

" **So you're finally awake** , **sleeping beauty**." Igneel said after closing his eyes again and Natsu growled at the red dragon at the insult.

"Shut up you old dragon!" Natsu shouted and a tick mark appeared on Igneel's head at the comment.

" **You brat**! **I'm not THAT old**!" Igneel said, age was always a sensitive topic to the Fire Dragon King.

Natsu have him a teasing smile.

"Are you sure? Yesterday you couldn't move as fast as you did when I was young. Are you scales dropping as well old man?" Natsu held back the laugh in his mouth at the look Igneel was giving him.

It was difficult to tell whether the dragon was really red in anger or it was just the scales on his face.

" **You**! **Come here and let me destroy you**!" Igneel roared out as he began chasing after Natsu, who was laughing merrily, avoiding the attacks his foster father sent at him.

It happened for at least a good 30 minutes before Natsu called it to a halt and began his training with his father, despite his injuries.

Unknown to them, a cloaked figure was standing behind the trees, nearby both Natsu and Igneel and as it turned around, a strand of scarlet hair dropped to the ground.

Both Igneel and Natsu continued on walking through the thick forest and he arrived at a small clearing with a small, pristine river and waterfall. The very same place where Natsu had helped Team RWBY to activate their Dragon Slayer powers.

" **Alright Natsu, I want you to take off your clothes and enter that river**." Igneel instructed and Natsu did as he was told and stripped off of his clothes before the pinkette then jumped into the river.

"Alright, now what?" Natsu asked.

"Now, go deeper into the water and empty your mind like you always do and stay in the water until you find something strange." Igneel said and Natsu then dived into the centre of the river and closed his eyes.

'What am I even supposed to find? And how does this help me with anything?' Natsu thought and suddenly he felt as if the water around him became warmer in an instant.

'What's happening?' Natsu thought as he started concentrating.

Igneel watched Natsu from the surface with a serious look.

'Natsu, you need to learn how to activate Dragon Force as quick as you can. Something bad is coming. And soon.' Igneel thought.

Meanwhile, Natsu was finding it extremely difficult to stay in the water. He was running out of air, but there was something that was stopping him from resurfacing.

'Wait…this feeling? It's just like the time when I activate my Dragon Force!' Natsu thought, seeing a bright light in his mind as he reached out for it.

A few seconds later, Natsu was then surrounded by a golden aura and Igneel's grinned, recognizing that aura in an instant.

'He did it!' Igneel thought as Natsu then resurfaced as he panted for air.

"Man that was really tough." Natsu commented as he got out of the water and was greeted by a smiling Igneel.

"Looks like you've done it, Natsu." Igneel said and Natsu glared at him.

"You couldn't have told me that this was to help me to activate my Dragon Force before we began?!" Natsu shouted at the Fire Dragon King who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"You never asked." Was the simple response in return as Natsu growled at him before getting out of the water and putting his clothes back on.

After everything was done, Natsu then turned back to the direction of the trees before turning back to his father who nodded his head and flew away.

"You can come out now. I know you're there. I just didn't know you like watching me swim in the river." Natsu said as a cloaked figure jumped down from the trees and was face to face with Natsu.

"Erza." Natsu said angrily as Erza removed the hood from the cloak and stared at the pinkette with emotionless eyes.

"Natsu…" Her tone was monotonous, yet there was a hint of anger hidden in it.

"So how is it? To be a slave of the one you considered a younger brother?" Natsu taunted, an attempt to anger the scarlet haired mage.

"Shut up you murderer!" Erza shouted, causing the birds hiding in the trees to quickly fly away in fear. The Natsu before this would have probably shat his pants and run away, scared.

However, this Natsu was different. He stood his ground and gave Erza the best glare he possibly could. He no longer was afraid of her. Not after everything that had happened to him.

"I'm going to end you once and for all, Natsu. Murderers like you should have been kept for the rest of their lives." Erza stated and Natsu smirked.

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll meet that idiotic blue haired freak, Jellal, there as well." Natsu said, enjoying the angry look Erza was giving him.

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"Tell me, I want to speak with him, I want to ask whether he's cheating on you with Ultear and Meredy, because they are definitely hotter than you could ever be." Natsu said with a smirk and that was when Erza had enough and charged at Natsu with a sword in her hand.

She then swung her sword at Natsu, however the pinkette blocked it before jumping back.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

" **Re-quip: Flame Empress Armour**!" Erza shouted as she glowed brightly and was now in her fire armor. It's predominantly dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs. It consists of the following parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing her shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and, in a way, being reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt. The black parts are mostly decorative, with the exception of the one covering her groin. The breastplate also possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws which possess orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs.

Erza managed to take the attack with ease before she flew towards Natsu for an attack once again. Erza swung her sword at Natsu who blocked it before sending a kick at Erza's gut, sending her back.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu then engulfed his fist in hellish red flames as he sent a punch at Erza who blocked it by crossing her arms in an 'X' shape but she was still sent back from the force of the punch.

'W-what power.' Erza gritted her teeth before she heard a yawn coming from Natsu.

"Is this all you've got? Seriously? And to think I always thought you were stronger than me." Natsu sighed as he shook his head causing Erza to clench her fists tightly.

" **Re** - **quip** : **Heavens Wheel Armour**!"

" **Blumenblatt**!" Erza said as she floated in the air, summoning around a 100 swords in the air around her.

"Dance my blades!" Erza said as she fired her swords towards Natsu.

Natsu then smirked as he punched the ground, causing a wall of fire to shot up from the ground, protecting him from the attack.

However, one the flames died out, Erza appeared in front of Natsu, swiping her sword at him. Natsu was prepared for it and ducked under the attack and once again, punched her exposed stomach with his signature move.

Erza coughed out some saliva from the attack before Natsu kneed her, sending her back.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu then shot out a torrent of hellish red flames from his mouth at Erza, causing her to scream out in pain as the flames engulfed her.

" **Re-quip**!" and with that, Erza returned back to her Flame Empress Armour, nullifying the flames around her body as she started out panting, while Natsu was still in perfect condition.

Natsu looked bored before he sighed and started walking away.

"W-wait! Where do you think you're going? We're still in a battle!" Erza said and Natsu gave her a dull look in return.

"You're not in a condition to fight, Erza. You've gotten weaker. If I wanted a real challenge, then I would have fought my teammates. You're no longer worth my time." Natsu said before walking off.

Meanwhile, Erza clenched her fist and gritted her teeth in rage. There was no way she could be losing against HIM! He killed Lucy because she never returned the feelings he had for her.

She couldn't-, no wouldn't! She would never let him win!" Erza then glowed and Natsu stopped in his tracks and turned back, just in time to get hit in the face as he was launched off the ground and crashed into a tree.

Natsu then wiped the blood falling from his mouth and turned to Erza, his eyes widened as he felt the immense dark energy emitting from the scarlet haired mage.

"This was a gift from the Master, Natsu. This will be the armour that will end you, once and for all." Erza said darkly as Natsu gritted his teeth, recognizing the armour in an instant.

He had heard about it from Ignis and the others to be wary when in contact with the user wearing the armour.

The armour created by an evil entity, Lucifer. Hence the name, "Lucifer's Armour".

The armour was mostly yellow but it also had some white in the few parts, and just like the Flame Empress Armour, it had wings at the back, but it was three sharp wings, purple in colour. In the middle of the armour was a black breastplate with the Fairy Tail emblem embedded on it. The armour also came with a yellow spear, rumoured to have destroyed mountains with just a swing from the user.

Natsu then gritted his teeth at the change as he got back up and got into his battle stance.

"You called me weak. I'll show you who the real weak one is!" Erza then charged at Natsu swinging the spear at him but Natsu ducked under and sent an uppercut at Erza who withstood it and head butt Natsu, causing him to take a few step backs.

Erza then kicked Natsu in the gut, pressing him to the ground as she held the spear over his heart.

However, Natsu didn't let it end it like that, he shot out a torrent of flames at Erza's flames, causing her to move away as Natsu sent a powerful kick at Erza's legs, causing her to fall over.

Natsu wasn't as reckless as he was before and jumped back, taking time to recuperate as he panted slightly.

'Guess Ignis was right, that armour is intense. Just after wearing it, Erza's strength has massively increased.' Natsu thought to himself and was shocked when Erza suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut, causing him to cough out some blood and saliva.

However, Erza wasn't done, oh no, as she paid Natsu back by kneeing him in the face, causing Natsu to wince in pain as he kicked her away.

Natsu then winced in pain as he gritted his teeth.

'Damn it, the wound opened up again.' Natsu thought as he activated another one of his forms, **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**.

"Take this! **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar**!"

Natsu then gathers and combines the electricity and flames in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large and powerful burning and sparking blast.

Erza merely stood in place as the attack engulfed her as Natsu started panting heavily.

'Damn that took a toll on my body.' Natsu thought as he winced in pain.

"For someone who was all talk before, is this all you have to offer?" Erza's voice could be heard and that caused Natsu to look up and saw Erza in good condition, showing that the armour protected her from the blast.

Natsu then got up and gritted his teeth.

Erza then flew towards Natsu and swung the spear at him as Natsu was only barely able to avoid the attack and Natsu sent a right hook at Erza, trying to catch her off, but the scarlet haired mage caught it before it made contact and threw him away.

Natsu landed on the ground quite hard as he slowly got up and held his wound.

'This is really starting to suck.' Natsu thought to himself as he looked at Erza.

'I got to find a way to destroy that armour, but…what can I do? There hasn't been any weaknesses discovered through the years of time according to Ignis, so how will I beat her?' Natsu gritted his teeth as his eyes wandered to her breastplate where the Fairy Tail emblem was glowing.

'Is that the core?' Natsu thought as he found his determination and charged at Erza.

"Charging at me head on? You really are suicidal." Erza commented as she sent a punch at Natsu who blocked it and his left eye began to glow brightly, revealing a draconian mark.

"If you really knew me then you'd know that I always have a plan!" Natsu roared out.

" **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist**!"

Natsu then charges his fist, before he started releasing a large quantity of flames in the process. Natsu then punched the Fairy Tail emblem on Erza's breastplate, causing electricity to emit from the armour just like a broken machine as Erza yelled out.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm ending this once and for all!" Natsu yelled back golden flames began to engulf his fist, increasing the amount of flames, pushing the force of Natsu's attack as Erza's armour then exploded, causing Natsu to roll back from the impact as he collided with a tree.

Natsu then rubbed the back of his head in pain as he turned to the unconscious Erza whose armour was destroyed, leaving her in her usual white shirt with a blue ribbon.

Natsu then panted heavily and as he walked towards Erza and as he reached out for her, she then disappeared from sight, shocking Natsu in the process.

'What the heck?' Natsu thought in shock as he then turned back and winced in pain.

'Fuck, looks like my body couldn't take it anymore.' Natsu thought as he began falling downwards, but before he fell to the ground, Igneel caught his son and grunted.

Natsu then smiled as he returned to one of his most favourite places on Earthland, the land of dreams.

'Two different Fairy Tail mages in two days. Why is Gray Fullbuster trying so hard to kill Natsu? Unless he knows about….' Igneel then walked off towards the Burning Heart guild, carrying his sleeping son on his back.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed this short chapter! Also, apologies for the late chapter.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: If you liked it then leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **Also please vote on the poll that is on my profile page, it will decide which new Crossover I will be releasing.**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hello everyone what is going on?!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Hey there everyone!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Hello there everyone!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Welcome to the Eighteenth chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: I can't wait to see it!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Me too!**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Well let's go ahead into the story!**_

 ** _The three of them: Review, Favourite, Follow and most importantly no flames please!_**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

" _Flashback"_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

 ** _Spread the love of Fairy Tail x RWBY Crossovers!_**

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 ** _Also it appears the romance will not happen in this chapter instead it'll be another fight chapter. I apologize to those that were awaiting for the romance because I can't be bothered about it at the moment._**

 ** _Chapter 18: Guilty Comforts_**

 _In the last chapter of "Fire Dragon RWBY":_

 _ **Normal POV**_

' _Fuck, looks like my body couldn't take it anymore.' Natsu thought as he began falling downwards, but before he fell to the ground, Igneel caught his son and grunted._

 _Natsu then smiled as he returned to one of his most favourite places on Earthland, the land of dreams._

' _Two different Fairy Tail mages in two days. Why is Gray Fullbuster trying so hard to kill Natsu? Unless he knows about….' Igneel then walked off towards the Burning Heart guild, carrying his sleeping son on his back._

 _ **Normal POV**_

'You know, I'm really starting to hate being in this room right now.' Natsu thought to himself as he woke up from his sleep and found himself in his room yet again.

Natsu then examined himself and noticed that his body was wrapped in bandages and he could even detect the smell of herbs coming from the bandages, meaning that someone had applied some medicinal herbs onto it before wrapping it around his body.

Natsu then tried to get up from the bed but flinched in pain as he held his wound that had to be wrapped again, for the third time in two days. Natsu then sighed at this.

It really was starting to get really annoying.

'I really need to start taking my fights more seriously and end the match quickly, I don't think my body can handle this much and considering the fact my training with Igneel is this brutal, I need to be more careful too.' Natsu thought to himself as he smelled four similar scents that were coming to his room, so he calmed himself down right before the door opened revealing the four beauties of Team RWBY.

"Natsu, you're awake!" Ruby cried happily as she ran towards him, hugging him tightly, pressing her developing chest against his, while the other girls walked up towards the bedside.

This caused Natsu to blush a bit at the contact, but he hugged the girl back regardless, and this caused said girl to blush as well, but it made her happy nonetheless.

"Hey there Ruby, what's up?" Natsu asked with a smile on his face before he was slapped on the head by none other than the Ice Queen herself, Weiss.

"Ouch, I'm still injured, you know?" Natsu said, holding his aching head tenderly as Weiss gave him a cold glare, causing Natsu to gulp in fear.

Was it weird that he actually found Weiss's angry look a bit attractive?

In fact, it wasn't just Weiss, both Yang and Blake were also giving him the driest of glares, the only person who wasn't giving him one was Ruby. Instead, she gave him a pout.

Clearly the most dangerous of the four.

Natsu then began sweating profusely at the predicament that he was currently in.

He was Natsu Dragneel, one of the strongest mages that lived in Fiore, he's defeated many powerful mages that would cause people to piss their pants in fear, he was trained to be a Dragon Slayer, heck, he faced dragons in a fight before! But even he was no match against the most powerful thing in the world.

A woman's fury.

"So, Natsu, how long would you like to stay in this bed?" Yang asked with a smile, with a slight edge in her tone, as Natsu gulped at her tone.

"Uhh, if possible I would like to leave as soon as I have the chance." Natsu responded with a smile of his own, thought it was a forced one.

"Then maybe you should stop fighting others by yourself. Maybe you wouldn't get hurt if you had some help." Blake said bluntly as Natsu instantly dropped his head down in shame.

Was it possible for him to just disappear from sight? Because he really wanted to do that right now.

"What you did was extremely reckless, not only did you go and fight off another enemy by yourself, but you were completely injured as well! Now, you're in a worse condition than before!" Weiss said and Natsu felt that he was being crushed by large bricks at this point, knowing every word that the Ice Princess said was the truth.

"Look guys, I's really sorry for worrying you, but I had to do it! Fairy Tail are after me and ME alone. I don't want to involve you. I don't want you guys to get hurt while helping me." Natsu said in worry.

His mind began thinking about what may happen to the girls if they had joined his battles. He could imagine them getting hurt badly or even worse, he could imagine them dying right in front of his eyes.

He didn't want to lose anyone important ever again.

The girls were touched by what he said but that didn't change the fact that he was currently injured in his bed.

"Natsu, I'm sure that I can speak for everyone that we're not going to allow you to go off on your own anymore. I know you want to protect us, in fact, we want to protect you too, but we can't do that if you keep on running towards battle without thinking of the consequences." Ruby said, frowning as she looked at the pinkette's patched up state.

"Look at what's happened to you."

Hesitantly, her small hand pressed against his chest, shutting her eyes as she listened to his steady heartbeat. Everyone were slightly shocked at the bold action, but Ruby didn't pay any attention to them, only focusing on the pinkette's heartbeats.

If Natsu had died, she wasn't sure she would be able to go on in this world any longer. Natsu had managed to burn his way into her heart and had made her feel so many things she'd never felt before, in a good way of course.

Her mother had died when she was very young and even then she had her father, uncle and sister to help her get over her mother's death. But if Natsu were to die, who would comfort her?

The thought of Natsu dying gripped her heart in a vice, nearly robbing her of her breath as her fingers gripped his shirt. He had almost died TWICE now, and it made her feel useless.

Natsu had a special place in her heart, even if he didn't know it. He meant too much to her to see him in such a position.

Natsu could feel the younger girl shaking, as if scared that he might get up and suddenly leave, if her holding his chest tightly was any indication as well. Natsu then smiled at her before he decided to pet the black haired girl's head softly.

The other girls, somehow, felt jealous at being one upped by someone who was younger than them, but they let it slide considering the fact they didn't want to make such a huge ruckus while Natsu was still injured.

"As much as I'm jealous of my little sister sitting on your lap." Yang teased them both with a wink, this caused both Dragon Slayers to blush furiously as Ruby quickly jumped off of Natsu, finding the ground a very interesting thing to look at the moment.

"She's right you know? You got to think about how we would all feel if you had died. You may not think much about your own life, but we do." Yang scowled sternly at the pinkette who nodded his head quickly, not wanting to bring out the blonde girl's wrath upon himself.

"Noted. But, if I may ask, are you guys done making me feel guilty for my actions?" Natsu sighed tiredly as he rubbed the back of his head. After all a man could only take so much.

"Consider this your punishment for worrying us like how you did. We're guild mates after all! If we suffer, then you have to suffer too!" Yang said with a grin as Natsu gave the cheery blonde a deadpanned look.

"How thoughtful of you." Natsu said sarcastically.

"So, could you tell us, in detail, about what happened that caused you to be like this?" Blake asked, bringing the pinkette's attention to her and Natsu nodded his head before he began telling everything to them starting from his fight with Ember where the red haired boy told him all about Gray's master plan and then he told them about Erza appearing and also about how she obtained an armour that was pretty much considered to be lost, but then again Dragon Slaying Magic was also considered lost, yet there are plenty of Dragon Slayers.

So the odds of finding them seems quite high right now.

"Alright I can understand everything that has happened here, but, why does Gray want to kill you so much?" Weiss asked incredulously.

She didn't understand how two people who were once best friends could stand the thought of killing one another in cold blood.

She wondered if that would ever happen to her and Ruby. Weiss quickly shook her head. The two may have had a bad start at Beacon Academy, but she was sure that they have managed to solve everything by then.

Besides, she highly doubts that would ever happen considering how childish and naïve the younger girl was.

Though some might say the same thing about Natsu…..anyways, back to the story.

Natsu just shrugged his shoulder, trying to recall any instances where he might have triggered the raven haired male into controlling Fairy Tail into killing him, but he was unable to find anything that may be the cause.

"I don't know, but I'm going to make sure that I find out." Natsu said determinedly as he punched the air, which proved to be a mistake as Natsu instantly placed his hands on his wound which acted up when he did that.

The sisters giggled at this, Blake maintained a normal face, but everyone could see the slight lift in the Faunus's lips while Weiss rolled her eyes at him.

No matter how strong he was, and no matter how many times he was on the brink of death, he would always be the same old childish Natsu.

 _ **Later**_

After giving Natsu more time to rest, the pinkette was finally able to get out of bed and headed to the main guild hall where he was talking with the members of Team RWBY.

"So, Master told me that you girls went on a mission yesterday, how was it?" Natsu asked curiously and the girls instantly groaned, recalling the mission they had took yesterday.

"It was absolutely horrible! The client was so rude to us! She would insult us every time we made a mistake and she wouldn't let us take a break until we finished our job. It wasn't worth 4,000 jewels!" Ruby complained as the other girls nodded their head in agreement.

"I would have punched her in the face had it not been the fact she was the client." Yang growled angrily, her purple eyes turning red for a split second before turning back to normal.

Blake and Weiss were a bit more silent, but Natsu could still hear them grumbling under their breath.

Natsu then sweat dropped at the four girls before he decided to give his father a visit in the forest.

Natsu spotted his father lying on the grassy clearing.

"Hey there Igneel." Igneel then opened an eye at the pinkette and grunted at him.

"I guess I have to thank you again for helping me." Natsu said, looking away from his father's gaze.

He didn't want to see his father's disappointed look.

Igneel then sighed as he got up.

"Natsu, there's no need for you to apologize, you know for a fact that I care for you like a son and I would NEVER let my son die." Igneel said and Natsu's eyes widened in shock as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

This was possibly one of the few times that Igneel has called him his son.

Natsu then gave the dragon a toothy grin.

"Thanks dad!"

Igneel smiled as well before he began walking towards the deeper parts of the woods.

"Come with me, we're going to continue your training on Dragon Force." Igneel said and Natsu, excited at the opportunity, chased after the Fire Dragon King.

 _ **In Fairy Tail**_

 _ **With Ember**_

It was now late at night in the Fairy Tail guild and currently there was only one person in the main guild hall and that person was none other than Ember.

The red haired Demon Slayer then sighed as he was busy cleaning the guild. It was another one of his punishments given to him by Gray.

'I really hate cleaning, I could be doing something more meaningful than this!' Ember thought to himself but shook his head.

It was his fault anyways, he let Natsu Dragneel get into his head and because of that, he failed to put in the final blow to the pinkette.

'When I see that asshole, I'll make sure he pays for what he's done.' Ember growled to himself.

He then heard some chatter and he turned to see his guild master and father figure, Gray Fullbuster, coming out of his office and behind him was a man he's never seen before.

The figure was a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long dark hair, which is gathered on the back of his head, leaving his forehead exposed, and tied in a clothed ponytail, reaching down below his waist, adorned by thin, dark strips crossing its whole length, and having his hair sprout from its end in a large tuft.

Though one thing was clear to the red haired youth.

He looked extremely powerful, and if no one believed him just because of the looks, then anyone who could feel his large amount of magical power would agree with him.

"Thanks again for this." Gray thanked as the man said nothing before walking out the guild door.

"Master, who was that?" Ember asked the current guild master who now had a smirk on his face as he turned to the young Devil Slayer.

"He's the person who's going to solve our problem once and for all." Gray responded before heading back to his office, leaving a confused redhead behind.

 _ **With Natsu**_

Natsu was currently panting on the ground sweat falling from his face and in front of him was Igneel.

"I told you that you have to build up your flames throughout your entire body, not just your upper part." Igneel said as Natsu glared at the red dragon.

"You make it sound like it's easy!" Natsu said, panting between each word as Igneel shook his head.

'He managed to handle the first test well, I wonder why he's unable to do it now.' Igneel thought to himself as he crossed his arms around his chest, thinking about the reason.

"Natsu, you need to call upon those flames as if calling forth your normal one." Igneel stated.

"That's what I have a problem with! I just don't have enough control over those flames yet." Natsu said as he sat down.

"Control?" Igneel asked curiously as Natsu nodded his head.

"Whenever I use my normal flames," Natsu then ignited his hands with flames, "I'm controlling my flames as much as I can."

Igneel then snapped his fingers.

"That's the problem."

"What is?" Natsu asked confused.

 **End Chapter**

 **Psyche, just kidding!**

"You focus too much on control when you should be focusing on letting them gather naturally?" Igneel said, causing Natsu to tilt his head in confusion as Igneel sighed.

"Do you remember the two times when you have awakened your Dragon Force?" Natsu nodded.

"Yeah I needed to use Etherion and the Flames of Rebuke from Jellal." Natsu said and Igneel nodded his head.

"It is true that you needed an external source to awaken it, but it shouldn't have." Igneel said causing Natsu to look at him with wide eyes.

"The Dragon Force isn't just a form that one can awaken through training. It, more or less, has a will of its own." Igneel said as Natsu was even more confused by this.

"Wait, so you're saying that the Dragon Force mode is…..alive?" Natsu asked, getting a nod from the red dragon.

"Recall the times when you had awaken your Dragon Force and tell me how you felt during those moments." Igneel said and Natsu closed his eyes to remember.

'Back when I was at the Tower of Heaven, I didn't want Jellal to kill Erza, which proved to be a huge mistake in my part, but…..I didn't want him to hurt her anymore, and I wanted to save Wendy's guild….' Natsu thought as he opened his eyes and saw Igneel smirking at him.

"Do you understand now?"

"Nope!" Igneel then face faulted before he groaned.

"I'm saying that it was your WILL and determination that helped awaken your Dragon Force!" Igneel shouted as Natsu's eyes went wide at what the dragon said.

"What?"

"In order to awaken the Dragon Force, one needs to have an unbreakable will and a goal." Natsu then raised his eyebrow at the last one.

"A goal?"

"That's right, what you want to achieve with it, what YOU want to assist you for." Igneel said and Natsu gave him a determined look.

"I want to defeat Gray Fullbuster and end him once and for all." Natsu said and Igneel frowned.

"Is that really what you want to achieve?" Igneel asked but before Natsu could respond, a large amount of magical power coming from nearby.

Natsu then turned around and his eyes widened in shock, realizing the person in an instant.

He had met the person long ago, back at Tenroujima Island where he was too powerful for him to deal with, now however…this time, this time it'll be different.

"Bluenote Stinger." Natsu narrowed his eyes at the man who smirked at him.

"Hello…fairy."

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Fairy Tail x RWBY Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: There you go people, I hope that you enjoyed this short chapter! Also, apologies for the late chapter. Alright guys, do your stuff!**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel: Sure! If you guys liked it then please leave reviews and not flames!**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Also want to know when this story will be updated? Then favourite and follow this story!**_

 _ **The three of them: We hope to see you soon!**_

 _ **Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Also I have a YouTube channel now! Please support me! My YouTube channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_


	20. News

**Now, this is a chapter that I hope that none of you will leave a comment in since I prepare to delete this note as soon as the new chapter is up and ready. Also do not worry, I have been working on all these stories' next chapters and they are all going well, just need to finish them. Anyways, the reason I have this is to announce to those that didn't know, that I have a new poll regarding a new fanfic that I may be releasing soon based on the two anime, Fairy Tail and Naruto. Make sure to vote for one of them!**

 **I also spend time doing YouTube videos on the channel: Christopher Dragkrow**

 **Have a good one everyone!**

 **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out!**


End file.
